À force de volonté
by aviva94
Summary: Attirance, amour et volonté sont les trois ingrédients importants pour déplacer des montagnes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_ **

Jack, assis à son bureau, suivait des yeux le Gallois qui se déplaçait dans l'aire centrale. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point il pouvait être sexy dans son costume si bien taillé.

Faisant le tour des postes de travail, il récupéra les tasses et autres sacs-papier qui traînaient pour les déposer dans la cuisine où il s'activa sur sa machine pour préparer une nouvelle tournée de café. Les mains posées sur le comptoir, il attendait patiemment que la boisson coule, fermant les yeux pour laisser son esprit vagabonder en d'autres lieux, non que son travail ne l'intéressait pas, mais plutôt pour aller rejoindre une personne qui l'attirait.

Les tasses sur le plateau, il fit la distribution et finit par le Capitaine qui sourit en le voyant entrer dans son bureau.

– Merci Ianto, j'en avais besoin, dit-il. Tu es toujours aussi prévenant ?

– C'est mon travail Monsieur.

– Effectivement, mais n'aurais-tu pas envie d'autre chose ?

Le Gallois releva les yeux brusquement et rougit légèrement. Bien sûr qu'il aurait d'autres envies, mais il ne se voyait pas lui en parler !

– Non Monsieur, de quoi pourrais-je avoir envie ?

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être plus d'action, aller sur le terrain par exemple !

Ianto se détendit, il avait mal interprété la question, il ne s'agissait en fait que de savoir si son travail lui convenait. Jack remarqua le changement dans son attitude et sourit légèrement en plissant un peu les yeux. Il se leva et s'approcha.

– As-tu ton arme sur toi ?

– Oui Monsieur, pourquoi ?

– Viens avec moi, dit le Capitaine en sortant du bureau.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le stand de tir. Jack mit une cible en place et demanda au jeune homme de tirer. Ianto se mit en position et fit feu par trois fois, puis baissa son arme, jetant un coup d'œil au Capitaine.

– Pas mal, fit-il, mais ta position n'est pas bonne.

Il se plaça derrière le Gallois, se collant à son dos, une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur le poignet pour remonter l'arme dans la bonne trajectoire. Sentant le corps contre le sien, Ianto en oublia de respirer pendant un instant. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se dit que dans ces conditions, il n'avait aucune chance de toucher la cible.

– Doucement, murmura le Capitaine à son oreille. Tu tends le bras, tu vises et tu tires.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et étonnamment, il atteignit le centre au premier tir. Les deux suivants se logèrent juste à côté. Jack lâcha le poignet, mais resta tout contre lui, hésitant à caresser ses cheveux, puis finalement, il s'écarta à regret. Ianto sentait ses jambes le lâcher, sa tête tournait et il eut juste le temps de poser sa main sur la table pour ne pas s'effondrer.

– Eh ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta le Capitaine en l'attrapant.

– Oui Monsieur, j'étais si concentré que j'en ai oublié de respirer, c'est idiot.

– Effectivement, mais tu verras, la prochaine fois, ce sera mieux. Vas-y, recharge et tire.

Le Gallois obéit, il reprit la position et tira à nouveau. Cette fois, les balles s'écartèrent un peu du centre, mais au moins, elles n'en étaient pas très éloignées.

– Fais voir ton arme, dit le Capitaine.

Ianto la lui donna et regarda son leader l'examiner et la soupeser. Puis Jack alla dans la salle d'armes et revint avec un Glock presque identique qu'il lui demanda d'utiliser. À nouveau, il se mit en position et cette fois, il fit mouche par trois fois.

– Bien, très bien, le félicita le Capitaine. Tu vois, une arme bien équilibrée fait toute la différence et ainsi, tu pourras respirer normalement, finit-il avec un sourire.

Ianto n'en revenait pas, depuis son embauche chez Torchwood à Londres, il avait utilisé ce revolver qui lui avait été fourni par l'armurier, mais apparemment, il ne lui convenait pas. Il avait fait confiance au professionnel, étant, à l'époque, novice dans le maniement des armes.

– Merci Monsieur, dit-il un peu gêné. On l'avait choisie pour moi, j'ignorais qu'il y avait un problème, j'ai toujours pensé que je n'étais pas très doué avec ce genre de chose.

– Non Ianto, à voir comment tu t'en sers, ce n'était pas un problème d'apprentissage, mais toutes les armes ne vont pas dans toutes les mains. Il en est de même pour beaucoup d'autres choses, dit-il en se rapprochant.

Le Gallois se sentait mal à l'aise, la proximité du Capitaine lui chamboulait les sens. Il s'excusa et sortit rapidement sous le regard amusé de l'immortel. Les mains dans les poches, celui-ci retourna dans son bureau. Cet intermède avait été des plus instructifs. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas être insensible à sa personne.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Ianto s'occupa du bureau de l'office de tourisme. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cet homme, il le troublait à un point qui ne devrait pas être permis et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Un peu avant 17 h, l'équipe partit en intervention et le Gallois descendit pour faire le ménage, profitant de leur absence momentanée. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils reviendraient, Ianto n'aurait pas à se trouver près du Capitaine.

À leur retour, Jack descendit leur prisonnier dans les voûtes et retourna dans son bureau. Il sourit en voyant que tout était rangé, le jeune homme était pointilleux sur l'ordre. Il regarda dans l'aire centrale, mais il ne le vit nulle part. Il alluma la CCTV et le chercha dans les archives, mais il brillait par son absence. En dernier recours, il passa à l'écran de l'office et constata qu'il classait des brochures. Il resta quelques instants à le détailler puis il le vit fermer la réserve et sortir sur le quai.

Il l'appela sur son téléphone et le vit décrocher.

– Jones ! dit le Gallois en prenant la communication.

– Ianto, l'appela le Capitaine.

– Oui Monsieur !

– Tout s'est bien passé pendant notre absence ?

– Oui Monsieur, j'en ai profité pour faire le ménage et maintenant, je rentre chez moi, enfin si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services, dit-il en espérant qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de revenir.

– Non, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, bonne soirée.

– Bonne soirée, Monsieur, finit-il en partant d'un pas décidé vers son appartement.

Jack sortit rapidement et monta sur le toit du bâtiment. De là, il pouvait le voir traverser la place. Il le regarda entrer puis attendit de voir la lumière de son appartement s'allumer. Il souhaitait ardemment être près de lui, mais si ce désir n'était pas partagé ! Il avait bien vu la réaction du Gallois dans la salle de tir, mais de là à en déduire qu'il pourrait lui ouvrir son lit, il y avait un pas qu'il lui était difficile de franchir.

Finalement, il redescendit et déambula dans la salle informatique puis sortit faire un tour. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Ses pas le menèrent au pied de l'immeuble de Ianto où il constata que les lumières étaient éteintes, le Gallois devait dormir maintenant. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers le centre-ville puis au bout d'une heure, il rentra à la base et alla se coucher.

Après une très courte nuit, Jack se leva et alluma les ordinateurs. Il vérifiait l'activité de la nuit lorsque Ianto entra par le sas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il passa près du Capitaine sans même le voir et se rendit dans la cuisine.

– Tout va bien Ianto ? demanda Jack en le suivant.

Le Gallois se retourna brusquement, jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle et se fixant sur son leader.

– Oui, Monsieur, dit-il, désolé je ne vous avais pas vu.

– Pas de problème, tu me fais un café s'il te plait !

– Bien sûr, dit-il en se tournant vers sa machine.

En entrant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Capitaine soit dans la salle, il repensait encore à la séance de tir. En arrivant chez lui, la veille au soir, il avait passé un moment à regarder sa nouvelle arme. Il l'avait tournée et retournée dans ses mains et avait fini par découvrir une marque sur la crosse. À y regarder de plus près, il avait constaté qu'il s'agissait d'initiales, JH. Il avait souri et serré l'arme contre son cœur, Jack lui avait donné une de ses propres armes, étonnant quand on savait, que personnellement, il affectionnait un pistolet Smith et Wesson 1845. Finalement, il s'était secoué, il devenait vraiment sentimental.

Quand le café fut prêt, il donna la tasse au Capitaine et but le sien, appuyé à la machine, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de l'immortel. Celui-ci restait silencieux, appréciant le divin breuvage, puis brusquement, il tourna les talons et monta dans son bureau. Il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille, le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il provoquait en lui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Owen et Tosh arrivèrent et Ianto leur prépara leur café. Après avoir déposé les tasses, il monta à l'office pour ouvrir le bureau, une fois de plus, il avait l'intention de rester le plus éloigné possible du Capitaine.

À l'heure du déjeuner, il descendit avec la commande de pizza et tous s'installèrent pour se restaurer. La discussion fut animée et assez joyeuse. De temps en temps, Ianto osait un regard vers le Capitaine, mais détournait les yeux dès qu'il croisait son regard. Ce petit manège tira un sourire à l'immortel qui continuait de le dévisager impunément.

À la fin du repas, le Gallois alla chercher le café, ramenant les emballages vides à la cuisine. Il prit son temps, laissant ses collègues discuter, pendant que lui pensait aux coups d'œil que lui avait adressé le Capitaine. À chaque fois qu'il avait croisé son regard azur, il avait senti une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Finalement, il se décida à apporter les tasses et les déposa devant chaque convive.

– Bien, vous en êtes où ? demanda le Capitaine en regardant son équipe.

– Je termine l'examen des fichiers transmis par UNIT, répondit Tosh, ça devrait être fini ce soir, tu auras le rapport demain matin.

– Ok, Owen ?

– L'autopsie est finie, je rédige le rapport, tu l'auras dans une heure.

– Ianto ! dit-il en regardant le jeune homme.

– Heu… Je n'ai rien de spécial, les archives sont classées et je vais rester à l'office.

– Très bien, répondit le Capitaine en se frottant les mains, alors au boulot.

Il se leva, sa tasse à la main et se dirigea vers son bureau sous le regard surpris du médecin et de l'informaticienne. Leur Capitaine semblait assez gai ces derniers jours et cela les surprenait un peu.

Ianto retourna à l'office et s'occupa des visiteurs qui se pressaient déjà sur la place. De son bureau, Jack le regardait par le biais de la caméra, admirant son aisance, surprenant les sourires qu'il adressait aux personnes en face de lui. Il avait vraiment bien fait de l'engager finalement. L'entêtement du jeune homme l'avait quelque peu agacé, mais il ne s'en plaignait plus à présent. Une seule chose manquait à son bonheur, pourvoir le prendre dans ses bras, le sentir tout contre lui comme lors de sa chute dans l'entrepôt quand il avait lâché la patte du ptérodactyle.

Petit à petit, l'office se vida, laissant le Gallois inoccupé. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ferma le bureau et descendit au Hub pour faire du rangement avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, Tosh et Owen étant partis, il ne voulait pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire.

– Ianto, cria le Capitaine, pourrais-tu me faire un café avant de partir ?

– Oui Monsieur, répondit-il en regardant la passerelle.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara la boisson. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre la tasse, il sentit une main sur son cou et se raidit.

– Ne bouge pas, souffla le Capitaine, ton col était mal mis.

Il profita de ce contact pour se rapprocher du jeune homme, le bloquant contre le plan de travail. Ianto ferma les yeux, un léger soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Diverses sensations se présentaient, toutes plus plaisantes les unes que les autres, mais finalement, il s'échappa des mains de l'immortel, reprenant le contrôle des battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé.

– Que crains-tu ? demanda Jack, je ne vais pas te manger.

– Je ne crains rien Monsieur. Votre café est prêt, je vais partir si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

À regret, Jack s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer. Cet homme commençait vraiment à le rendre fou, comment lui montrer qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à lui, que ce n'était pas un simple jeu comme avec tant d'autres et pas un simple flirt qui ne mènerait à rien.

Ianto quitta la base rapidement. Il devait s'éloigner au plus vite afin de ne pas retourner se jeter dans les bras du Capitaine. Il ne rentra pas directement chez lui, il préféra profiter de la douceur de la fin de journée pour se promener le long des avenues du centre-ville. Ses pas le menèrent dans le parc où il avait rencontré le Capitaine. Il acheta un hot-dog auprès d'un vendeur ambulant et s'assit contre un arbre, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le calme de l'endroit. Au bout d'une heure, il finit par se lever et rentra à son appartement.

Le lendemain, quand il passa le sas, les lumières étaient en veilleuse, le Capitaine ne semblait pas être dans les locaux. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Quand il entendit l'alarme retentir, il tourna la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Il aperçut le manteau militaire, mais le Capitaine ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et il était monté directement dans son bureau. Il fit donc un autre café et monta l'escalier. Arrivé à la porte, il vit son leader, assis sur le bord du bureau. Il toqua discrètement sur le montant et s'avança dans la pièce.

– Un problème Monsieur ? demanda-t-il en arrivant près de lui.

Le Capitaine le regarda, semblant le découvrir, puis il se reprit et lui sourit en tendant la main vers la tasse.

– Non, tout va bien, merci.

– Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez, insista le jeune homme. Il y a eu une alerte cette nuit ?

– Non, rien, le calme plat, je n'ai simplement pas réussi à dormir un peu.

– Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, asseyez-vous, lui dit le Gallois en approchant encore.

Jack s'installa sur son fauteuil et ferma les yeux quand il sentit les mains du jeune homme commencer un massage de ses épaules, dénouant les muscles les uns après les autres et décrispant sa nuque. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se laissa aller. Après 10 minutes de ce traitement, le Gallois s'arrêta, les mains toujours posées sur les épaules à la base du cou.

– Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, je te remercie. Je découvre un talent supplémentaire, non seulement tu fais un merveilleux café, mais tu as aussi des mains en or. Tu devais les utiliser plus souvent.

Ianto rougit un peu, puis quitta le bureau en prenant soin de ne pas se retourner pour que Jack ne puisse pas voir sa gêne. Le Capitaine le regarda partir, un sourire au coin des lèvres, décidément, le jeune homme le surprendrait toujours.

Un peu plus tard, Tosh et Owen arrivèrent et après avoir salué leurs collègues, ils se mirent au travail. Ianto leur donna leur café et monta à l'office pour ouvrir le bureau. Il y passa la matinée, répondant aux mails et aux appels téléphoniques puis il commanda le repas et attendit le livreur. Une fois la commande payée, il ferma l'office et descendit rejoindre l'équipe.

Installés dans la salle de réunion, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, prévoyant les sorties du week-end. Soudain, l'alarme se déclencha et ils se précipitèrent dans la salle centrale pour interroger l'ordinateur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Un vol de véhicule, répondit Tosh.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive chez nous, ça regarde la police, lança Owen.

– Ce n'est pas un voleur banal, il semblerait que ce soit sorti de la faille avant de s'enfuir.

– Qu'est-ce qui est sorti ? insista le Capitaine.

– Je ne sais pas trop, le signal n'est pas clair, mais il se dirige vers le centre-ville.

– Ok, Ianto avec moi, vous deux, vous restez ici, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Jack se dirigea vers le garage, suivi par un Ianto assez surpris de cette sortie sur le terrain. Le Capitaine prit le volant et le jeune homme s'assit à côté de lui en bouclant sa ceinture. Owen l'avait mis au courant de sa façon de conduire et il préférait être prudent.

– Tosh, où est-il ? demanda Jack par l'oreillette.

– Sur North Road, près de Bute Park, non attends ! Il est entré dans le parc. Dépêche-toi, à cette heure-ci, il y a des promeneurs, il ne faudrait pas qu'il blesse quelqu'un.

Le Capitaine accéléra encore, évitant les obstacles par miracle. Ianto se cramponnait à la poignée, se demandant s'ils allaient arriver en un seul morceau.

– Je viens de le voir, lui dit Jack.

Il engagea la poursuite, tentant de faire stopper le véhicule fou puis ils se retrouvèrent bloqués à l'entrée du petit bois. L'autre voiture ne pouvait ressortir que par un endroit, il se dirigea donc vers ce point. Il arrêta le SUV et ils sortirent prêts à intercepter le fuyard. Arme au poing, ils cherchèrent l'intrus, mais mis à part les hurlements du moteur, ils ne voyaient pas la voiture. Jack fit un signe pour qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre afin de couvrir plus de terrain. Soudain, le bruit changea de direction et se rapprocha à grande vitesse. Surgissant des fourrés, le véhicule atterrit à une vingtaine de mètres de Ianto qui se retourna pour le voir arriver sur lui sans avoir le temps de l'éviter.

Violemment percuté, le jeune homme fut projeté à plusieurs mètres avant de retomber lourdement, sous le regard désespéré du Capitaine.

– Ianto, hurla-t-il en déchargeant son arme sur le pare-brise.

La créature, touchée à la tête, s'effondra sur le volant et la voiture alla s'encastrer dans un arbre. Jack se précipita vers le Gallois, n'osant pas le toucher par crainte d'aggraver ses blessures.

– Owen, ramène-toi, Ianto est gravement touché, lança-t-il par l'oreillette.

– Ok, j'arrive, répondit-il avant de prendre rapidement sa trousse de secours.

– Je t'accompagne, dit Tosh en lui emboîtant le pas.

En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent dans le parc. Jack était toujours près de Ianto et tentait de le réconforter, mais il avait du mal à respirer. Le Capitaine leva la tête en entendant la voiture et serra un peu plus la main du jeune homme.

– Ils arrivent, tiens le coup.

Owen se laissa tomber à leurs côtés, regardant rapidement l'état du Gallois, puis leva les yeux vers son leader. Celui-ci semblait décomposé, le médecin ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Rapidement, il commença à examiner le blessé pour pouvoir le stabiliser afin qu'il soit transportable.

Avec des gestes précis, il plaça une minerve sur son cou et lui mit une perfusion avec des analgésiques pour qu'il soit soulagé pendant le trajet.

Des sirènes retentirent, annonçant l'arrivée de la police. Rapidement, Tosh recouvrit l'épave avec une grande bâche et attendit l'arrivée des policiers pour leur demander de ne rien toucher et de mettre en place un cordon de sécurité, puis elle revint près de ses collègues.

Pour pouvoir déplacer Ianto, ils avaient besoin d'une planche. Ils en empruntèrent une aux ambulanciers et Tosh baissa le siège arrière du SUV afin qu'ils aient la place de la glisser. Puis ils installèrent le Gallois en prenant bien soin de le bouger le moins possible et le soulevèrent. Une fois posé sur le bord du coffre, le support fut poussé jusqu'à entrer entièrement dans le véhicule. Jack monta à l'arrière, laissant le volant à Owen qui fut un peu surpris.

Tout le long du trajet, le Capitaine surveilla le jeune homme, lui tenant la main et passant de temps en temps ses doigts dans les cheveux. Il était vraiment inquiet. Il avait pensé qu'une sortie sur le terrain serait un bon entraînement, il n'avait pas prévu un pareil désastre. Owen conduisit prudemment, évitant soigneusement tout ce qui pourrait trop bousculer le jeune homme. En arrivant à la base, Tosh les précéda dans les couloirs afin de s'assurer que les passages étaient ouverts et ils déposèrent le Gallois sur le lit de la baie médicale. Après s'être assuré que le blessé n'allait pas plus mal, ils entreprirent de retirer la planche. Le prenant de chaque côté, ils laissèrent Tosh enlever le support et le reposèrent doucement. Ianto gémit, mais se laissa faire. Il croisa le regard du Capitaine et essaya de parler, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge.

– Ne dis rien, murmura Jack en passant sa main sur son front. Owen va s'occuper de toi.

Il s'écarta un peu pour laisser le passage au médecin. Celui-ci reprit ses examens et le passa au scanner. Ianto avait deux côtes fêlées et une épaule démise, mais rien de trop grave au vu du vol plané qu'il avait fait.

– Ianto, je vais te faire une piqûre de morphine, il faut remettre ton épaule en place, dit-il en cherchant l'assentiment dans le regard de son patient.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le Capitaine pour obtenir son aide. Il fallait être deux pour éviter de faire plus de mal.

– Ok, Jack tu vas le tenir et je remettrai l'épaule en place. Ça risque d'être très douloureux quoique avec la morphine, ça devrait être à peu près supportable. Ianto, on y va quand tu veux, dit-il en le regardant.

Le jeune homme remua les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Jack le prit dans ses bras et l'appuya contre lui tandis que Owen s'apprêtait à faire la manipulation.

– On y va, dit le médecin.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 _**

Avec un geste brusque mais précis, l'épaule fut remise en place, arrachant un hurlement au jeune homme. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il se laissa aller dans les bras qui le tenaient. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la douleur pour se concentrer sur la chaleur du corps qui se pressait contre le sien.

Jack l'embrassa sur la tempe, murmurant des encouragements à son oreille. Il le maintint contre lui jusqu'à ce que Owen lui demande de l'allonger, ce qu'il fit à contre cœur.

– Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes. Je vais te laisser environ une heure, le temps que tu sois soulagé, puis je te mettrais un bandage sur tes côtes. Ce sera l'histoire de deux semaines environ avec repos total. Donc, tu vas rester ici. On va t'arranger un coin où tu pourras dormir. Demain, tu pourras te lever, mais pour le moment, tu restes couché et tu essayes de dormir, c'est le meilleur des remèdes.

– Merci Owen, réussit à articuler le Gallois.

– Je n'ai fait que mon boulot, répondit-il en s'éloignant. Jack, il doit se reposer, je compte sur toi pour le surveiller.

– Pas de problème, on va le mettre sur le canapé. S'il a besoin de quelque chose, je serai là. Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerai sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui.

– Bien. Tosh, appela-t-il, tu peux venir m'aider, il faut installer Ianto sur le canapé.

– J'arrive, je vais chercher une couverture et un oreiller, dit-elle en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Elle revint quelques minutes après et installa le lit. Owen et Jack aidèrent Ianto à se déplacer et il s'allongea en grimaçant.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Non, merci ça ira.

– Jack, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, j'aimerai bien rentrer, dit Owen après avoir placé le bandage sur le torse du jeune homme.

– Vas-y, Tosh aussi, si tu veux. Vous avez besoin de repos, on se voit demain et on s'occupera de la voiture.

– Ok, on y va. Bonsoir, dirent-ils en quittant la base, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Jack s'assit près du Gallois et passa sa main sur son visage.

– Et bien, tu peux te vanter de m'avoir foutu une sacrée trouille, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

– Je suis désolé Monsieur. J'aurais dû être plus prudent.

– Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus, tu étais trop près. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Comme passé sous un train, je dirai. Et la voiture ? demanda-t-il.

– Encastrée dans un arbre, je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai tiré pour tuer, il fallait que je te protège. Nous y retournerons demain pour faire le ménage.

– Merci Monsieur, dit Ianto en baissant la voix.

– De quoi ?

– D'avoir été là !

– J'aurais dû mieux anticiper, contrairement à moi, tu peux mourir et je ne me le serais pas pardonné. Repose-toi maintenant, je vais chercher le repas.

Ianto ferma les yeux. Son épaule le lançait, mais il se sentait bien.

Le Capitaine revint une demi-heure plus tard avec des plats préparés chinois. La viande étant déjà découpée, ce serait plus pratique pour le blessé. Il déplaça une table et posa les boites, laissant Ianto se servir. Il grimaça un peu en se redressant et Jack l'y aida. Ils mangèrent en silence et le Capitaine s'assura qu'il avait bien pris ses comprimés puis une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, il alla préparer un thé, ne voulant pas toucher à la précieuse machine du Gallois.

Lorsqu'il revint avec les tasses, un sourire flottait sur les lèvres du jeune homme, trahissant son amusement face à cette réaction. Quand il eut fini, il s'allongea de nouveau et ferma les yeux. Jack s'assit près de lui et le couvrit puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Avant de se lever, il lui embrassa le front et caressa ses lèvres de son pouce en soupirant. Ianto ne bougea pas, retenant la sensation du doigt léger.

Jack le laissa se reposer et monta dans son bureau. De la porte, il le regarda quelques instants avant de descendre prendre une douche et se coucher.

Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir pour un sommeil sans rêve, mais pas sans douleur. Plusieurs fois, il s'éveilla à demi sentant son épaule le lancer. À un moment, il lui sembla que le Capitaine était près de lui et le regardait, mais il pensa à un effet de son imagination. Pourtant, s'il avait fait un peu plus attention, il aurait remarqué que son leader était effectivement là.

Au matin, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut un peu de mal à se rappeler où il se trouvait et finit par reconnaître la salle informatique du Hub.

– Comment vas-tu ce matin ? demanda le Capitaine en sortant de la cuisine.

– Mieux, répondit-il avec une grimace.

– Oui, ça se voit, dit Jack avec un sourire. Tu devrais rester couché.

– Ça ira, soupira-t-il, j'ai besoin d'un café.

– Attends, je vais t'aider, se proposa l'immortel en venant près de lui.

– Je peux me débrouiller !

Jack n'insista pas, le jeune homme ne semblait pas de bonne humeur et il voulait éviter qu'il s'énerve.

– Comme tu voudras !

Ianto se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara les tasses. Son épaule le faisait souffrir et il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de mettre de l'eau. Finalement, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter l'aide de Jack et dosa le café.

Quand Owen arriva, il examina le jeune homme, lui renouvelant ses conseils de prendre du repos, mais Ianto était têtu, il ne pouvait pas rester en place. Dans le courant de l'après-midi, pourtant, il finit par s'endormir assis sur le canapé et Jack l'allongea pour qu'il soit mieux installé. Dans la matinée, ils avaient laissé le jeune homme pour aller déplacer l'épave et faire disparaître le corps qui avait finit dans la baie médicale pour autopsie avant d'être congelé.

La semaine se déroula sur le même rythme pour le Gallois, celui-ci refusait le repos, mais lorsque le sommeil le gagnait, le Capitaine finissait toujours par l'allonger.

Ianto avait envie de rentrer chez lui et il en parla à Owen lorsqu'il l'examina un matin. Son épaule allait beaucoup mieux, ne restaient que ses côtes fêlées qui lui imposaient encore du repos pour une semaine supplémentaire. Le médecin accepta qu'il quitte le Hub, mais il demanda au jeune homme que quelqu'un reste auprès de lui. Jack, n'ayant rien de particulier à faire, se proposa au grand dam du Gallois.

De retour chez lui, Ianto reprit ses habitudes. Jack, qui restait pour lui tenir compagnie, dormait sur le canapé du salon, maudissant chaque soir cette porte qui restait fermée. À plusieurs reprises, il voulut prendre le Gallois dans ses bras, mais à chaque fois, il s'arrêtait au dernier moment.

Dans sa chambre, Ianto fixait la porte, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait au Capitaine pour venir le rejoindre. Mais à chaque fois, il s'endormait sans qu'elle se soit ouverte. Il finit par se dire que si Jack était là, à veiller sur lui chaque jour que Dieu faisait, c'était parce qu'il se sentait coupable de sa blessure. Alors il souffrit en silence, ne se laissant plus approcher pour ne pas ressentir cette envie qu'il avait de se blottir contre lui.

Le Capitaine se rendit compte de son changement d'attitude et ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu le causer. Jack ne savait plus que penser, cela faisait des jours qu'il veillait à ce que le Gallois ne manque de rien, que ce soit au Hub ou chez lui, mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste pour se rapprocher, il lui semblait que le jeune homme ne pensait qu'à fuir. C'était assez déroutant, surtout lorsqu'il se rappelait de sa réaction quand il avait été blessé. À ce moment-là, il avait semblé à Jack qu'il acceptait ses attentions et ces quelques minutes où il avait tenu Ianto dans ses bras étaient les plus belles qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps. Mais maintenant, tout ça était fini, le jeune homme ne pensait qu'à s'éloigner, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et écouta, mais tout semblait silencieux, Ianto devait dormir. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, s'apprêtant à entrouvrir pour le voir, mais finalement, il renonça et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

Ianto se réveilla, l'appartement était silencieux, le Capitaine devait sans doute être parti. Prudemment, il se leva, ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal, mais bientôt, il pourrait retourner travailler, l'inactivité commençait à lui peser. Vêtu de son boxer, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En revenant dans le salon, il aperçut une forme allongée sur le canapé et s'approcha. En reconnaissant Jack, il s'arrêta, le regardant dormir, hésitant malgré son envie à aller poser sa main sur sa joue ou ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé. Ainsi, il était toujours près de lui. Mais pourquoi le veillait-il ainsi ? Lorsque Tosh avait été blessée, il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps chez elle et de plus, il n'y avait jamais dormi.

Le Gallois finit par s'approcher un peu plus et s'assit sur la table basse, regardant toujours l'homme endormi. Il semblait serein, mais par moment, ses sourcils se crispaient comme si son rêve n'était pas des plus calmes. Des soupirs s'échappaient de ses lèvres, accompagnés parfois de petits gémissements. Le jeune homme allait retourner dans sa chambre quand Jack ouvrit les yeux.

– Ianto, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

– Oui, répondit-il précipitamment en se levant.

Le Capitaine lui attrapa la main et se leva également. Face à lui, il l'obligea à le regarder, passant doucement ses doigts à la naissance de sa nuque.

– Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Rien Monsieur, j'avais juste soif.

– Ce n'était pas la question, ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'ait mis mal à l'aise ?

– Non Monsieur.

– Alors, pourquoi me fuis-tu ainsi ?

Le Gallois croisa le regard azur emprunt de douceur et s'y perdit. Il était littéralement en train de se noyer dans ces yeux qui le regardaient si tendrement. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur s'emballa et il ne pouvait plus faire un geste.

Jack releva doucement son menton et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Puis il regarda le jeune homme. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu de réaction de recul alors il reprit ses lèvres tout aussi délicatement, le serrant dans ses bras, attentif à ne pas lui faire de mal. Ianto répondit à la demande de la langue qui souhaitait le passage et ouvrit la bouche, l'accueillant, laissant la sienne venir la goûter. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Capitaine le caressa du regard, essuyant de ses pouces, les larmes qui avaient perlées au coin de ses yeux toujours fermés. Le Gallois était totalement abandonné dans les bras de l'immortel. Celui-ci l'embrassa par petites touches, sur les pommettes et le nez, puis descendit s'occuper de son cou, tirant des frissons de son partenaire.

– Seigneur Ianto, si tu savais… commença-t-il avant de reprendre ses baisers.

Le jeune homme ne réagissait toujours pas, il était comme hypnotisé, il écoutait cette voix, sentait ces lèvres sur son cou et ces mains sur son corps. Son cœur était au bord de l'explosion, sa respiration était saccadée. Il gémit doucement quand le Capitaine le serra de nouveau contre lui, son corps commençait à réagir sous les douces caresses et Jack s'en aperçut. Avec un sourire, il prit son visage entre ses mains et picora les lèvres tremblantes.

– Ianto, regarde-moi, souffla-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

Après quelques instants, le jeune homme finit par obtempérer et se plongea de nouveau dans ces yeux qui cherchaient son regard. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il avait passé les mains sous la chemise du Capitaine et gêné, les retira précipitamment. Puis il baissa les yeux en rougissant, en constatant la bosse que faisait son boxer.

– Je suis désolé Capitaine, dit-il en tentant de s'éloigner.

– Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas de sauver à nouveau, répondit Jack en lui attrapant le poignet. Ianto, je te fais peur à ce point-là ? demanda-t-il finalement en voyant le regard affolé du jeune homme.

– N… Non, hésita-t-il, bien que ses gestes contredisaient ses paroles.

L'immortel l'attira à lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Ianto s'abandonna à l'étreinte, posant sa tête contre son épaule et s'enivra de son odeur. Il entendait les battement de cœur de son leader et sentait sa douce chaleur. Jack déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux en soupirant doucement, ses mains reprenant leur ballade sur son corps maintenant détendu. Le sentant frissonner, il se rappela qu'il n'avait rien sur le dos et l'accompagna à sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se recoucher. Il rabattit la couette et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque le Gallois le retint par le bras.

– Merci, dit-il doucement.

Jack se retourna et le regarda un instant. À ce moment, le jeune homme semblait vraiment vulnérable et il ne voulait surtout pas en profiter. Il s'obligea à rester calme malgré l'envie grandissante qu'il avait de l'embrasser de nouveau.

– De quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Ianto ne répondit rien, mais se remit à rougir, tirant la couette sous son menton. Jack s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

– Tu devrais dormir un peu, dit-il en l'obligeant à se recoucher. Je vais rester à côté, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Ce soir, Tosh viendra me remplacer, il faut que je passe au Hub.

– D'accord, répondit le jeune homme en se pelotonnant contre son oreiller.

Il ferma les yeux et Jack attendit quelques instants avant de sortir. À regret, il quitta la chambre et s'arrêta à la porte pour regarder le Gallois. Il se remémora le baiser et soupira en sortant.

Quand Ianto se réveilla bien plus tard, il resta à fixer le plafond puis passa doucement son doigt sur ses lèvres, se souvenant de la douceur du baiser. Il ferma les yeux et gémit doucement.

Un coup toqué à la porte le fit se reprendre. Le battant s'ouvrit doucement et Tosh passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Quand elle vit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, elle lui sourit et s'approcha.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, merci.

– Il m'avait semblé entendre un bruit, dit-elle un peu gênée.

– Mes côtes me font mal, mentit-il.

– Tu veux que je prévienne Owen ?

– Non, ça ira, je te remercie. Je ne vais pas le déranger pour si peu de chose.

– Bien, de toute façon, Jack m'a dit qu'ils devaient venir ensemble ce soir, il verra s'il peut faire quelque chose. Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, je vais juste me faire un café, finit-il en s'asseyant. Tu en veux un ?

– Avec plaisir, répondit-elle.

Tosh attrapa son peignoir et le lui passa puis attendit qu'il l'ait enfilé pour se retourner. Elle l'accompagna à la cuisine, elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer qu'il ait un étourdissement, les médicaments, que lui donnaient Owen pour sa blessure, pouvaient créer quelques vertiges. Elle resta près de lui puis le suivit dans le salon où il s'assit pour consommer sa boisson.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Ianto lui demanda ce qu'il se passait de nouveau à la base. Il s'ennuyait vraiment et n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retourner travailler, mais Owen refusait toujours et Jack ne faisait rien pour le faire changer d'avis.

Elle se fit un plaisir de lui relater les nouvelles, depuis les pensionnaires dont le nombre avait augmenté sensiblement, jusqu'au détachement de Gwen, partie pour Torchwood Glasgow. Ianto se doutait bien que cela ne lui avait pas plu et Tosh le lui confirma à sa manière, ce qui leur tira quelques éclats de rire. Ils en étaient à ce point lorsqu'ils entendirent l'interphone retentir. La jeune femme, après s'être assurée de l'identité du visiteur, appuya sur le bouton et entrouvrit la porte, venant rejoindre le Gallois qui sentit quelques frissons lui passer dans le dos.

Le Capitaine était de retour et il se sentit très mal à l'aise. En entrant, Jack croisa son regard et sourit légèrement. Il semblait aller mieux, peut-être que ce soir, ils pourraient passer un peu de temps ensemble. Après avoir accroché son manteau, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déposer le repas. Il était prévu que Tosh et Owen dînent avec eux et le médecin en profita pour examiner la blessure du Gallois et lui donna des analgésiques à prendre s'il ressentait des douleurs pendant la nuit.

Après s'être assuré que le jeune homme allait bien, Jack demanda à Tosh de l'aider à préparer le repas. Il était passé chez le traiteur chinois et avait rapporté les plats préférés de ses collègues. La jeune femme déposa les baguettes et les verres sur la table basse et rejoignit le Capitaine. Une fois libéré par Owen, Ianto alla dans la cuisine pour tenter de se rendre utile, mais Jack le renvoya dans le salon en lui demandant de se reposer. À contre cœur, il obéit et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, attendant patiemment leur retour.

Quand il revint, le Capitaine riait de bon cœur avec Tosh. Visiblement, il était heureux et cela se sentait. Il posa les cartons sur la table en détaillant les plats, laissant le choix aux convives. Ianto se saisit d'une boite et d'une paire de baguettes et commença à manger tandis que Jack s'asseyait dans un fauteuil juste en face de lui. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur son plat, évitant de croiser le regard insistant de Jack. Celui-ci, voyant ses efforts, ne put que sourire puis prit une boite et commença à manger à son tour.

Le repas fut assez animé et ponctué d'éclats de rires. Ianto se détendait, ses amis étaient venus lui tenir compagnie et cela lui faisait du bien, mais il appréhendait un peu ce qu'il se passerait lorsque Tosh et Owen partiraient. Il se souvenait encore du baiser que le Capitaine lui avait donné et se dit que s'il avait poursuivi plus avant, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu ou pas voulu l'arrêter.

– Bien, dit Tosh en se levant, il est presque 22 h, si cela ne vous gêne pas, je vais vous quitter. Demain, il faut que je sois au Hub de bonne heure, j'ai des dossiers à boucler.

– Je vais partir avec toi, répondit Owen, je suis un peu crevé. Si tu as un problème, Ianto, n'hésite pas à appeler, de toute façon, Jack reste avec toi. Alors repose-toi et je passerai te voir demain.

– Merci, dit le Gallois en se levant pour accompagner ses visiteurs jusqu'à la porte.

En sortant, Tosh l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta l'appartement avec Owen qui glissa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Ianto les regarda avec un sourire puis referma la porte. En se tournant, il se retrouva bloqué par deux bras puissants et leva les yeux vers le Capitaine qui arborait un petit sourire.

– Enfin seuls, dit-il doucement en posant ses lèvres sur celles du Gallois.

De nouveau, Ianto ne pouvait plus bouger et répondit au baiser. Son cœur s'emballa et sans en être vraiment conscient, il glissa ses mains sur le dos de son leader. Doucement, Jack demanda le passage et la bouche du Gallois s'entrouvrit. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent. Ianto laissa échapper un gémissement quand le Capitaine le serra un peu plus contre lui.

– Excuse-moi, dit-il en le relâchant un peu.

Mais les jambes du jeune homme ne le portaient plus et il s'agrippa à la chemise avec l'énergie du désespoir. Jack sentit son malaise et le raccompagna jusqu'au canapé. Quand il fut assis, son leader lui servit un verre d'eau et le lui mit entre ses mains tremblantes. Ianto but par petites gorgées pendant Jack le dévisageait toujours.

– Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il enfin.

– Oui, merci.

– Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher, tu as besoin de te reposer.

– Oui, mais avant, je vais prendre une douche, finit le Gallois en se levant.

Jack le regarda partir, il hésitait à le suivre. Évidemment, il avait répondu à son baiser, mais il ne voulait peut-être pas aller plus loin. Le Capitaine se torturait l'esprit, cet homme l'attirait tellement qu'il avait peur de faire une erreur en précipitant les choses. Finalement, il resta assis et tenta de se concentrer sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

Brusquement, il se leva, il venait d'entendre un bruit venant de la salle de bain, comme un objet ou un corps qui tombait. Il entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce d'eau. Il entendit le jeune homme gémir doucement.

– Ianto, ça va ? s'enquit-il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'avança et vit le Gallois assis dans le fond de la douche, souffrant visiblement de ses côtes et peut-être même de son épaule. Jack entra et le prit dans ses bras, ne se souciant pas de l'eau qui lui tombait dessus. Ianto se laissa faire, mais ne put retenir un frémissement lorsque le Capitaine le serra contre lui.

Quand l'immortel sentit la peau douce sous ses doigts, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait tellement envie de cet homme qu'il aurait pu le prendre là, immédiatement, sans se préoccuper d'autre chose, mais il se retint encore une fois. Visiblement, pour Ianto, ce serait une première fois et il ne devait pas l'y forcer, il voulait qu'il vienne à lui.

– Ianto, souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

Le Gallois releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans le regard azur qui le fixait puis lentement, il attrapa les bretelles pour les faire glisser et s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise tout en posant ses lèvres sur celle du Capitaine. Le cœur de ce dernier fit un bond, Ianto prenait les devants ainsi qu'il l'avait souhaité. Il répondit à son baiser un peu plus fiévreusement et sentit le tissu glisser de ses épaules. Il lâcha le corps nu pour libérer ses bras et le reprit aussitôt, le caressant du bout des doigts. Leurs torses se touchèrent, le baiser se fit plus pressé. Jack sentait son pantalon alourdi coller à ses jambes et commença à défaire sa ceinture, mais le jeune homme écarta sa main pour s'en occuper. Une fois libéré du vêtement tombé dans le bac, le Capitaine le poussa du pied tout en continuant d'embrasser les lèvres désirées.

Il quitta la bouche de Ianto pour goûter la peau de son cou, puis de son épaule, prenant garde de ne pas accentuer la douleur. Le jeune homme se tendit lorsqu'il sentit la bouche se promener sur son torse et descendre doucement vers son bas-ventre. Mais Jack se redressa et prit le visage de son compagnon qui ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette interruption.

– Ianto, veux-tu vraiment continuer ? murmura-t-il.

La respiration saccadée, il ne put qu'acquiescer.

– Je peux encore tout arrêter si tu le souhaites. Je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas.

Toujours muet, le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête, attirant le Capitaine pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il sentait son corps s'embraser et il voulait que son futur amant éteigne cet incendie qui couvait en lui depuis si longtemps.

Jack quitta les lèvres pour reprendre sa visite sur ce corps qu'il avait tant rêvé d'aimer. Petit à petit, il glissa ses mains sur la taille et les hanches du Gallois qui s'était appuyé contre le mur. Un gémissement lui parvint lorsqu'il se saisit de son sexe et commença à le caresser. Le Capitaine constata que le désir du jeune homme était au moins aussi évident que le sien. Quand il se mit à le lécher du bout de la langue, Ianto glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'immortel, se cambrant pour mieux se soumettre aux caresses expertes.

Quand il le prit en bouche, le Gallois poussa un gémissement rauque, crispant ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés de son partenaire. Jack commença à aller et venir sur le sexe tendu, jouant avec sa langue sur la longueur, caressant le frein et le bout du gland. Les râles étaient de plus en plus forts à mesure que la jouissance approchait. Ianto, les yeux fermés, voyait des étoiles danser derrière ses paupières. Rien à ce moment-là n'aurait pu l'atteindre, il se sentait bien, il voulait que cela continue. Et puis, après quelques caresses un peu plus appuyées, il finit par se déverser dans la bouche de son amant, le corps secoué de spasmes.

Le Capitaine se redressa et le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassant doucement, lui faisant goûter la saveur de sa propre semence. Puis Ianto se mit à frissonner violemment, contre-coup de l'intensité de la jouissance et de son corps mouillé par l'eau de la douche qui continuait de couler. Jack coupa le robinet et saisit un drap de bain dans lequel il entoura le Gallois puis le frotta énergiquement pour le réchauffer.

Ianto leva vers lui un regard un peu perdu et le Capitaine lui sourit en l'entraînant vers la chambre. Il écarta la couette et l'incita à se coucher puis retourna se sécher.

Quand il revint près du lit, le Gallois avait les yeux fermés et il semblait dormir. Préférant le laisser se reposer, le Capitaine allait quitter la pièce, lorsque Ianto l'appela.

– Jack, ne me laisse pas.

– Tu as besoin de te reposer, je suis juste à côté.

– Non, j'ai besoin de toi, insista-t-il en écartant la couette à côté de lui.

Jack se rapprocha en le regardant. S'il se couchait près de lui, il avait peu de chance de résister au désir qu'il avait de le faire sien. Une fellation c'était une chose, mais faire l'amour, cela en était une autre.

– Viens, dit le Gallois en tendant la main.

Finalement, l'immortel se débarrassa de la serviette qu'il avait autour des reins et se glissa près du jeune homme. Celui-ci vint se lover contre lui, posant sa main sur son ventre. Pendant quelques instants, il ne bougea plus et le Capitaine crut qu'il s'était endormi, mais il commença à caresser son torse du bout des doigts comme s'il avait, avant, réfléchi à ce qu'il devait faire.

Puis délicatement, il déposa de légers baisers sur le torse, remontant tranquillement vers le cou, puis il plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jack caressa le dos du Gallois tout en répondant au baiser. Puis ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

– Tu n'es pas obligé, dit doucement le Capitaine.

– Je sais, mais j'en ai envie, répondit Ianto. À moins que ce ne soit pas ton cas, finit-il précipitamment, le regard soudain inquiet.

– Pas du tout, mais je peux attendre que tu sois prêt.

– Je le suis !

Jack prit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira à lui pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il le bascula pour se retrouver au-dessus et entreprit de goûter sa peau, quittant sa bouche pour descendre dans le cou, mordillant doucement, tirant des frissons du Gallois qui gémissait. Ses doigts agacèrent les tétons durcis et glissèrent le long de la hanche, venant se perdre dans l'aine tout près du sexe désireux. Le jeune homme se tendit comme un arc quand l'immortel s'empara de son membre et le caressa délicatement du pouce. Sa bouche traça un sillon de baisers brûlants le long du torse pour venir rejoindre la main qui commençait un doux va-et-vient.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le gland, puis il le prit en bouche. Ianto se cambra en agrippant les draps. La chaude humidité qui l'entourait et la langue qui le caressait lui faisait ressentir mille sensations. Doucement, Jack s'appliqua à l'amener vers le dernier plaisir puis il quitta le membre pour reprendre ses lèvres, laissant descendre la pression.

– Je reviens, souffla-t-il en quittant le lit pour aller dans le salon.

Ianto ne bougeait pas, il reprenait doucement ses esprits. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour arriver enfin à ce qu'il souhaitait, faire l'amour avec le Capitaine, cet homme qui avait volé son cœur, mais qui sans aucun doute l'ignorait.

Jack revint et se glissa sous la couette, posant près de lui un petit tube de lubrifiant. Le Gallois rougit violemment en voyant l'objet, ce qui tira un sourire de l'immortel.

– Ne t'en fais pas, on peut arrêter quand tu le souhaites, il suffit que tu le décides, dit-il en passant sa main sur son visage.

Il l'embrassa délicatement, le caressant de nouveau. Il avait rarement eu un joyau tel que cet homme entre ses bras et il entendait bien prendre son temps. Il promena sa bouche sur chaque parcelle de ce corps qu'il sentait brûler d'un désir ardent qu'il s'occupait d'attiser à mesure qu'il repartait vers le bas-ventre creusé par le plaisir grandissant. Délicatement, il happa le bout du gland, le titillant de sa langue, écoutant avec délice les gémissements du jeune homme.

Il commença de lents va-et-vient, serrant les lèvres de temps en temps pour accentuer la sensation. Ses mains se promenaient sur les hanches et dans l'aine, faisant naître de légers frissons sur le corps que vibrait sous ses caresses.

Il quitta à nouveau le sexe durci pour venir reprendre les lèvres entrouvertes. Ianto gémit doucement, passant sa main dans la nuque du Capitaine pour l'attirer plus près et approfondir le baiser. Jack se coucha sur lui et leurs virilités se touchèrent, provoquant des petites décharges qui augmentèrent encore leur désir. L'immortel se mit à onduler et le Gallois perdait pied peu à peu, se sentant partir dans un océan de volupté.

Il finit par se reprendre et bascula sur le côté, entraînant son amant. Il visita le torse par petites touches discrètes, remontant lentement à la base du cou qu'il mordilla.

– Ianto, souffla le Capitaine.

Le jeune homme se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un éclat dans ses prunelles qui étonna un peu l'immortel, il ne pouvait définir ce que c'était exactement, mais il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Avec une infinie douceur, il le serra contre lui, léchant le lobe de son oreille pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre gémir. Puis Ianto s'échappa de ses bras et redescendit le long de son torse pour aller s'emparer de son sexe. Il le fit glisser dans sa bouche et commença à aller et venir, d'abord doucement, puis plus rapidement, ralentissant par moment pour accélérer de nouveau. Peu à peu, Jack approchait de la délivrance. Au début maladroites, les caresses devenaient plus assurées, le jeune homme apprenait vite, très vite même pour le plus grand bonheur de l'immortel. Finalement, la main associée à la bouche chaude et humide lui offrit la jouissance qui montait depuis quelques minutes et Jack, secoué par des spasmes, se déversa dans la bouche du Gallois.

Avec un léger sourire, Ianto quitta le membre radouci pour venir embrasser les lèvres soupirantes. Le Capitaine le prit dans ses bras, dévorant sa bouche en un baiser fiévreux. Le jeune homme gémit sous l'étreinte et Jack le relâcha.

– Excuse-moi, dit-il doucement.

Il le regarda tendrement puis le coucha sur le lit, le déplaçant vers le bord du matelas. Ianto se laissa faire sans vraiment comprendre. Le Capitaine s'assit sur le tapis et lui caressa à nouveau le sexe, le léchant du bout de la langue tout en lui faisant plier les jambes. Un de ses doigts dessina le bord de son anneau de chair. La sensation le surprit, mais il se détendit bien vite tandis que la langue continuait sa promenade. Puis la bouche descendit sur les testicules, goûtant la peau sensible pour finalement venir rejoindre le doigt inquisiteur qui laissa la place à la langue humide qui vint lécher l'entrée en la mouillant de salive. Ianto gémissait, s'agrippant aux draps comme à une bouée de sauvetage, se cambrant sous les assauts répétés de cette langue mutine.

Puis il se crispa violemment, la langue venait d'être remplacée par un doigt qui pénétrait dans son corps. Jack se redressa pour le regarder et posa sa main sur son ventre, tout en continuant à bouger doucement.

– Détends-toi, dit-il.

Voyant que le jeune homme avait bloqué sa respiration, il s'arrêta.

– Ianto, veux-tu que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il se pencha pour embrasser le bas-ventre, espérant ainsi détourner l'attention du Gallois. Effectivement, celui-ci se remit à respirer presque normalement.

– Ianto, veux-tu que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

– Non, soupira le jeune homme, continue.

Jack reprit ses mouvements, délicatement puis au bout de quelques minutes, il ajouta un autre doigt, puis enfin un troisième. Il continua à préparer le passage, s'appliquant à décrire des petits cercles pour le détendre. De son autre main, il enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant puis se mit à genoux, déplaçant le bassin du Gallois pour le mettre juste sur le bord du lit, puis il se présenta à l'entrée convoitée contre laquelle il se posa un instant après avoir retiré ses doigts. Les mains sur les hanches de son jeune amant, il commença doucement à pénétrer, s'arrêtant brusquement lorsqu'il le vit grimacer.

– Détends-toi, lui dit-il à nouveau, caressant son ventre, pour descendre s'emparer de son sexe tendu pour le masser. Respire doucement.

Ianto finit par se détendre peu à peu, Jack le sentit se desserrer autour du bout de son membre. Il resta sans bouger, le temps que le Gallois reprenne une respiration normale puis avança un peu, par petites touches pour finalement pénétrer entièrement dans la gaine chaude. Il commença de lents va-et-vient, surveillant toujours le visage du jeune homme, le voyant se détendre à mesure que la douleur disparaissait.

Les mouvements se firent plus précis et plus profonds, cherchant à toucher le point sensible du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il y parvint, Jack vit son visage s'illuminer, Ianto gémit doucement, la bouche entrouverte et murmura des mots que le Capitaine ne comprit pas, mais il sourit en entendant les mots gallois.

Les mains toujours ancrées sur les hanches de son partenaire, il accéléra ses mouvements puis les ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter profondément enfoui dans cette intimité accueillante. Il recommença à bouger, revenant buter sur la prostate de son amant, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps, il se saisit du membre érigé et le masturba au même rythme que celui de son bassin, l'autre main caressant toujours le bas-ventre creusé. Dans un cri, Ianto se libéra dans la main du Capitaine et celui-ci le suivit, se déversant tout au fond de son corps avec un râle rauque. Il reprit les hanches tout en continuant de légers va-et-vient le temps que les spasmes de jouissance se calment puis il se retira doucement et s'allongea près du Gallois, déposant des baisers sur le torse humide de sueur avant d'aller prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser délicat.

Le jeune homme, sonné par la jouissance explosive qu'il venait d'avoir, reprenait difficilement son souffle. Le Capitaine promena sa main sur son corps, le faisant frissonner sous la caresse de ses doigts. Ianto leva les yeux vers lui puis se lova contre son corps. Jack le sentait trembler et il le serra dans ses bras.

– Ianto, souffla-t-il, ça va ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans répondre.

– Tu devrais te mettre sous la couette, il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid.

Ianto obéit toujours sans rien dire. Jack la rabattit sur eux et regarda le jeune homme toujours silencieux.

– Ianto, parle-moi, murmura-t-il.

Le Gallois le fixa quelques instants, juste avant d'enfouir son visage contre son épaule. Le Capitaine avait vu des larmes et il espéra ne pas avoir fait d'erreur. Posséder le corps de Ianto avait été un vrai bonheur pour lui, mais était-il partagé ?

– Ianto, s'il te plait, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Rien, dit-il enfin, je suis bien, c'est tout.

– Moi aussi, répondit le Capitaine en caressant ses cheveux.

Peu à peu, il sentit le jeune homme se détendre, sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Jack sourit en s'apercevant qu'il s'était endormi. À son tour, il ferma les yeux et partit pour le pays des rêves.

Au matin, il se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il se leva et récupéra la serviette qu'il mit autour de sa taille puis quitta la chambre, les narines chatouillées par une agréable odeur de café. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Ianto était penché sur la machine et Jack s'arrêta pour le regarder un instant puis il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, le faisant sursauter.

– Eh ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.

– Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, répondit le Gallois.

– Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Oui, dit-il simplement.

Jack le tourna vers lui, relevant son menton pour prendre ses lèvres avec douceur. Puis il le regarda, passant son pouce de sa pommette à son menton, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage.

– Tout va bien Ianto ?

– Oui Monsieur, répondit-il.

– Comment ça _Monsieur_ ? Ianto, regarde-moi, insista-t-il en voyant que le Gallois baissait ostensiblement les yeux.

Le jeune homme obéit et le fixa, les lèvres tremblantes. Jack ne comprenait pas sa réaction, cette nuit, il l'avait appelé Jack et ce matin, il lui redonnait du _Monsieur_. C'était assez déroutant.

– Ianto, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu semblais consentant cette nuit, aurais-je mal interprété ?

– Non, souffla-t-il.

– Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

Visiblement, le jeune homme était troublé, il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse, il avait apprécié de faire l'amour avec le Capitaine, mais maintenant, il était un peu perdu. Il s'était donné à lui avec toute la force de ses sentiments, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait que Jack le désirait, il avait remarqué ses regards, ses gestes discrets, ses mains posées comme par inadvertance sur le bas de son dos, mais ce n'était qu'une simple attirance.

– Ianto, que m'as-tu dit cette nuit ? demanda Jack devant le silence du jeune homme.

Le Gallois rougit de nouveau ce qui tira un sourire à l'immortel. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

– Réponds-moi, insista-t-il doucement.

– Je suis désolé, ce n'était rien, tenta-t-il pour éviter de traduire les mots d'amour qu'il lui avait dit.

– Ianto, j'ai une excellente mémoire et je pense que je n'aurais aucun mal à trouver par moi-même, mais je préfèrerai que tu me le dises, souffla-t-il près de son oreille.

Le jeune homme se sentait piégé, effectivement, Jack pouvait se rappeler de beaucoup de chose et têtu comme il était, il aurait tôt fait de trouver la signification de ces mots. Il essaya de se dégager, mais le Capitaine l'emprisonna, le serrant tout contre lui.

– Dis-moi, souffla-t-il encore. Je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu l'ais fait.

Ianto leva ses yeux embués de larmes, il essayait de sonder le regard qui le fixait, il aurait tellement voulu savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés. Avec des baisers, Jack sécha les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler, tenant toujours fermement le jeune homme contre lui. De nouveau, Ianto se sentit fondre et les mots lui échappèrent.

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur du Capitaine fit un bond, son Gallois venait de lui avouer son amour et cela lui fit mal. La tête contre son torse, Ianto écoutait les battements s'accélérer et soupira doucement. La main dans son dos s'était un instant crispée puis elle avait repris ses douces caresses. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard azur de son amant, il y lut beaucoup de tendresse, de passion même, mais il n'y reconnut pas la lueur de l'amour qu'il avait rêvé d'y trouver. Il y avait plutôt comme une trace de douleur indicible.

– Ianto, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ton amour, dit-il douloureusement. Je ne peux pas t'offrir l'avenir que tu souhaites.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le jeune homme. Je veux juste rester près de toi. Laisse-moi juste t'aimer, je n'en demande pas plus.

Le Capitaine sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait que ne serait que provisoire, Ianto le quitterait un jour, tout comme d'autres l'avaient déjà fait, le laissant avec le désespoir d'une existence solitaire.

– Ianto, je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer ça, tu as le droit de vivre une vie qui te convienne et je ne peux pas te la donner.

Le Gallois s'échappa de ses bras, des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Il le fixa quelques instants et s'enfuit dans la chambre, claquant la porte sur son passage. Jack resta figé dans la cuisine. Il venait de repousser le jeune homme alors que celui-ci ne demandait qu'à être aimé. Il s'approcha de la porte et toqua doucement, puis appuya sur la poignée, mais la porte était fermée à clé.

– Ianto, laisse-moi entrer, supplia-t-il. Je t'en prie, nous devons en parler.

Les mains posées sur le battant, il attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas, seuls des sanglots étaient audibles et le Capitaine en souffrit. Il aimait le Gallois, mais s'il le lui avouait, Ianto ne comprendrait sans doute pas pourquoi il refusait de le garder près de lui. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, le dos appuyé à la porte et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Il se leva rapidement pour prendre l'appareil et répondit.

– Harkness !

– Jack, c'est Tosh, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien !

– Pourquoi, il y a un problème à la base ?

– Non, mais il est 11 h et on ne te voyait pas arriver, c'est tout. Ianto a eu un problème ?

– Non, tout va bien, répondit-il en regardant la porte de la chambre. J'ai juste une chose à faire et j'arrive.

– Ok, à tout à l'heure, dit Tosh.

– À tout à l'heure, finit-il en raccrochant.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de la chambre et frappa doucement.

– Ianto, il faut vraiment que je te parle, tu dois savoir…

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un Ianto hors de lui, le visage complètement ravagé par les larmes et la douleur.

– Fous-moi la paix, lança-t-il en le bousculant.

Jack l'attrapa par le bras et le colla contre le mur, s'emparant de ses lèvres pour étouffer les insultes qui n'allaient pas manquer de fuser. Le baiser fut violent, la langue força le passage sans aucune délicatesse, les mains agrippaient le corps qui tentait de se défendre. Après quelques instants de lutte, le Gallois abandonna, finissant par répondre au baiser qui se fit plus doux et attentionné.

Finalement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les laissant à bout de souffle. Jack embrassa son front, le tenant toujours bloqué contre le mur.

– Ianto, tu as le droit de savoir, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Le nez dans le cou du Capitaine, il acquiesça sans rien dire. Sentant qu'il ne se défendait plus, l'immortel le relâcha doucement et prit son visage entre ses mains pour embrasser ses lèvres avec une douceur qui contrasta avec la violence du baiser précédent.

– Ianto, je n'imaginais pas que notre relation irait au-delà d'une simple attirance et de la possibilité d'assouvir un désir qui est, me semble-t-il, partagé. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je vivrais encore bien longtemps après que tu seras parti et de plus, peu importe ce que je pourrais faire pour te protéger, il arrivera un moment…

Ianto mit son doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer et l'embrassa doucement. Il venait de comprendre que le Capitaine l'aimait aussi malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit. La chose qui lui posait problème, c'était qu'il serait plus vulnérable car il devrait également le protéger, lui.

– Jack, je ne demande pas de t'engager, je te demande juste d'accepter l'amour que j'ai pour toi, cet amour qui me ronge déjà depuis longtemps et qu'il me fallait t'avouer. Peu importe que tu m'aimes ou pas, je peux me contenter de ce que tu pourras m'offrir, j'accepte de juste partager ton lit si c'est ton souhait, mais j'ai besoin de toi, tu dois me laisser t'aimer, c'est tout.

Le Capitaine resta silencieux, évidemment qu'il aimait le jeune homme, mais il voulait également son bonheur et ce n'était certainement pas avec lui qu'il le trouverait.

– Jack, réponds-moi, dit-il suppliant.

– Que veux-tu que je te dise, que tu me rends fou à chaque fois que je te vois, que je n'ai toujours qu'une envie, celle de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour. Voilà, j'avoue, mais ne m'en demande pas plus, dit-il en reculant de quelques pas.

Ianto le dévisagea quelques instants et tendit la main pour caresser son visage et essuyer de son pouce une larme qui perlait.

– Je n'en veux pas plus, dit-il doucement. J'ai assez d'amour pour deux.

Il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, passant sa main derrière la nuque du Capitaine pour l'attirer vers lui. Jack l'enlaça, répondant au baiser, caressant doucement son dos. Ils se séparèrent et Ianto chercha le regard de son amant.

– Je dois partir, dit précipitamment l'immortel, Tosh a besoin de moi au Hub.

– Tu reviens après ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Si tu veux, répondit-il, la gorge serrée.

Il partit s'habiller rapidement puis il attrapa son manteau et sortit précipitamment, laissant le Gallois seul dans l'appartement.

Quand il passa le sas, Tosh leva les yeux et constata qu'il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Elle se leva et le rejoignit dans son bureau.

– Tout va bien, Jack ? s'enquit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

– Oui, pas de problème, je viens juste faire un saut pour régler quelques dossiers et je retourne auprès de Ianto.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Il a passé une bonne nuit, mais il souffre encore de ses côtes.

– C'est normal, ça va passer, tu as vu avec Owen ? Il y a peut-être faire quelque chose.

– Non, pas encore, j'irais le voir avant de partir. De toute façon, il faut qu'il me fasse son rapport sur la dernière autopsie. À ce propos, saurais-tu ce que c'était cette créature qui a blessé Ianto ?

– Non, je n'ai rien trouvé dans notre base, ni dans celle de UNIT, enfin pas dans les dossiers que j'ai pu consulter. Il y en a d'autres que j'essaie de percer. Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi il s'agit.

– Ok, tiens-moi au courant.

– D'accord, dit-elle en sortant. Au fait, tu embrasseras Ianto de ma part, finit-elle avec un sourire.

Jack la regarda partir, il avait surpris le petit sourire ironique. Il semblait qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, cela allait tout compliquer s'il renonçait à sa relation avec le Gallois. Pourtant, il n'en avait aucune envie. Ses sentiments étaient forts pour le jeune homme, très forts même et peut-être trop forts et ça lui faisait un peu peur. À le garder près de lui, il ne pourrait pas lui éviter de durs combats et il risquait de le perdre sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Finalement, il se secoua et partit rejoindre Owen, écoutant patiemment les détails de l'autopsie. Comme Tosh, il n'avait aucune idée du genre de créature dont il s'agissait. La seule chose qui était certaine, c'est qu'il avait des gènes humains. C'était donc soit une évolution, soit une expérience quelconque, mais il n'en savait pas plus.

Jack le laissa remplir le formulaire pour la cryogénisation avant de le signer et de lui parler du Gallois.

– Ianto souffre encore de ses côtes, y aurait-il quelque chose à faire pour le soulager ? demanda-t-il.

– Malheureusement rien, il peut prendre ses comprimés, mais il faudrait éviter la morphine, à moins qu'il ne supporte vraiment pas la douleur. Si c'est le cas, dis-lui de m'appeler et je passerai le voir.

– D'accord, je le lui dirais.

Le Capitaine monta récupérer son manteau et laissa ses collègues terminer leur travail. Il avait hâte de rentrer auprès de Ianto. Il traversa rapidement la place, entra en coup de vent dans le hall de l'immeuble et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il glissa sa clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans l'appartement. Tout était silencieux, le Gallois devait dormir.

Il posa son manteau et se dirigea vers la chambre dont il entrouvrit la porte. Le jeune homme était couché en travers du lit, dans une position d'abandon qui fit sourire l'immortel. Son peignoir était remonté et laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses fesses. Jack s'approcha et descendit le vêtement pour le couvrir. Il regarda son visage et vit les larmes encore humides qui le sillonnaient.

Il s'assit sur le lit et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Celui-ci bougea à son contact et ouvrit les yeux.

– Tu es revenu, murmura-t-il.

– C'est bien ce que tu souhaitais !

– Oui, dit-il en se redressant. Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Jack l'accueillit contre lui, caressant tendrement sa nuque.

– Au fait, dit-il en lui prenant le menton, Tosh m'a demandé de t'embrasser pour elle, mais elle n'a pas précisé où. Tu préfères quoi ? s'enquit-il taquin.

– Je te laisse le choix, répondit le Gallois.

Le Capitaine le regarda, semblant chercher à quel endroit poser ses lèvres. Ianto ferma les yeux et attendit, sentant le souffle balayer son visage. Puis il sentit la pointe d'une langue toucher ses lèvres puis une bouche épouser la sienne, demandant le passage que le jeune homme lui accorda.

Le Gallois se perdit dans ce baiser, peu lui importait que le Capitaine ne lui donne pas plus qu'une simple relation physique, mais au moins, il était dans ses bras et se repaissait de sa chaleur et de tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait lui donner.

– J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air, dit Ianto en s'écartant. J'étouffe un peu ici.

– Ok, alors habille-toi et on y va. Je te propose de dîner à l'extérieur, ça te dit ?

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit le Gallois, heureux de la proposition.

Ils allaient passer la soirée, rien que tous les deux et il en fut enchanté. Rapidement, il alla se vêtir, mais se contenta d'un jean et d'une chemisette sur laquelle il passa un blouson. Pour une fois, il voulait une tenue un peu plus décontractée. Il se regarda dans la glace, se tournant pour voir l'effet. Satisfait de lui, il fit un clin d'œil à son image et partit rejoindre le Capitaine. Celui-ci se leva du canapé en le voyant arriver et son cœur fit un bond. Le Gallois était aussi sexy que lors de leur première rencontre, il fallait qu'il se calme sinon leur sortie risquait de tomber à l'eau, ou plutôt dans le lit ! À cette pensée, il sourit en s'approchant, prenant son amant dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

– Tu es à tomber, dit-il tout contre son oreille.

Ianto lui sourit et s'échappa de ses bras, partant vers la porte d'entrée.

– Alors, tu viens ! lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte. J'ai faim !

– Moi aussi, répondit le Capitaine, mais je ne pense pas que ce dont j'ai envie soit servi au restaurant.

– On verra pour le dessert alors, ironisa Ianto en sortant.

Jack le rejoignit rapidement et l'attrapa par la taille, l'embrassant rapidement dans les cheveux. Ianto sourit et ferma la porte puis ils quittèrent l'immeuble.

Le Capitaine l'emmena à la _Bayside Brasserie_ où ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, face à la baie dont l'eau scintillait doucement sous les lumières de la nuit. Le temps que les plats leur soient servis, ils discutèrent des renseignements qu'avaient fournis Tosh et Owen concernant la créature. Ianto écouta avec attention, se promettant de faire des recherches sitôt qu'il pourrait retourner au Hub. Quand ils eurent terminé, le Gallois proposa de passer au pub pour un dernier verre avant de rentrer, il était aux anges, Jack ne semblait plus penser à leur discussion du matin et paraissait accepter cette relation à sens unique.

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement bondé. Ianto salua le patron et commanda les boissons, laissant le Capitaine leur trouver une table. Il posa son manteau et s'assit, observant le jeune homme accoudé au bar.

_– Pourquoi ne veut-il pas vivre une vie normale ? Il est dans son élément ici avec tous ces jeunes gens. Il pourrait trouver une jolie fille qu'il pourrait aimer. Que puis-je lui apporter ? Seigneur, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours si compliqué, je l'aime tellement et je ne peux pas le lui dire ! Il doit penser que je reste près de lui uniquement pour le sexe et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. S'il devait me quitter, je ne m'en remettrais pas !_

– Tu rêves ? entendit-il brusquement.

– Non, je réfléchissais, répondit-il en croisant le regard de Ianto.

– On peut savoir à quoi ?

– Non, dit-il avec un regard coquin, espérant que le jeune homme ne chercherait pas d'autre réponse.

Le Gallois posa les verres et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir face à lui avec un sourire. Jack continua de regarder les clients tout en buvant son verre par petites gorgées. Ianto se pencha pour prendre sa main. Au contact, il le regarda et leurs regards se vrillèrent, plus rien n'existait, ils étaient comme dans une bulle en dehors du temps. Les yeux de Ianto étincelaient et Jack ressentit une boule au creux de son estomac.

Au bout d'une heure, le jeune homme lui proposa de partir et le Capitaine se leva et mit son manteau pour se diriger vers la sortie, Ianto était parti déposer les verres et saluer le patron. En se tournant, il surprit un homme, la main posée sur les reins de son amant. Celui-ci se retourna et repoussa l'intruse. L'homme le dévisagea et se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille. De là où il était, Jack pouvait apercevoir le visage fermé du jeune homme. Il attendit de voir ce que le client allait faire. Mais lorsqu'il le vit passer sa main sur les fesses de Ianto, il traversa la salle et s'arrêta derrière l'homme, prêt à intervenir. D'un geste rapide, le Gallois saisit le poignet et le tourna violemment, obligeant son propriétaire à poser un genou à terre sous la douleur ressentie. Jack se pencha vers lui avec un regard pour son amant et murmura :

– Il me semble que mon ami n'est pas d'accord avec votre proposition.

Plusieurs consommateurs tendirent le cou pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais comme tout s'était résolu sans éclat de voix, tous retournèrent bien vite à leurs discussions. Ianto salua le patron et partit vers la sortie, suivi par un Capitaine assez surpris par la dextérité du Gallois.

Arrivé dehors, Ianto s'appuya au mur et attendit que Jack le rejoigne. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui et le regarda quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir que le jeune homme était secoué. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ianto acquiesça et resta blotti dans ses bras, soulagé que tout se soit bien passé, il n'était pas sûr que Jack serait intervenu.

– Je vois que tu sais te défendre.

– Oui, quelquefois, c'est utile.

– Pourquoi, ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

– Oui, passé une certaine heure, la plupart des consommateurs sont un peu _partis_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il nous a vu ensemble et il m'a proposé de te remplacer.

– Je vois, répondit Jack en resserrant son étreinte. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, ce soir, j'étais là et il ne te serait rien arrivé, je peux te le garantir.

Ianto leva les yeux, surpris par ses paroles. Et lui qui avait pensé qu'il n'aurait rien fait ! Il s'était trompé, le Capitaine tenait à lui, quoi qu'il en dise.

Jack l'embrassa délicatement puis l'entraîna, le tenant toujours par les épaules. Derrière eux, le client les regarda partir puis il monta dans sa voiture et les suivit discrètement. Avant de rentrer chez le Gallois, le Capitaine voulut passer au Hub, les pensionnaires n'avaient pas été nourris et il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça jusqu'au lendemain. Ils entrèrent par l'office de tourisme et refermèrent derrière eux, éteignant la lumière en passant dans le couloir menant à la base. Au dehors, l'homme était reparti, se disant qu'il repasserait dans la semaine pour le voir au bureau.

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes quittèrent le bâtiment et se rendirent chez Ianto. Après une douche des plus coquines, ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Au matin, quand Jack ouvrit les yeux, il tourna la tête vers son amant et sourit de le voir aussi serein dans le sommeil. Il se sentait bien près de lui et malgré toutes ses résolutions, il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Il l'aimait profondément, mais ne voulait pas le lui dire. Il se remémora l'incident de la veille, cet homme qui avait abordé Ianto ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il faudrait peut-être qu'il prévienne le jeune homme de se méfier, mais s'il agissait ainsi, cela pourrait passer pour de la jalousie !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que le Gallois était réveillé déjà depuis un moment. Quand, finalement il baissa les yeux sur son visage, il croisa son regard insistant.

– Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, dis-moi !

– Je réfléchissais, tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui, comme toujours quand je suis près de toi.

– Ianto, j'aimerai que tu restes chez toi aujourd'hui, la journée d'hier a été fatigante et tu n'es pas encore remis.

– Ok, j'irai à l'office demain alors, je sais que des représentants doivent passer, il faut que je sois là.

– D'accord, fit Jack en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Allez, il faut que j'y aille, je dois voir Tosh. Pourrais-tu me faire un de tes merveilleux cafés ?

– À vos ordres Capitaine, répondit Ianto en s'échappant avant qu'il ne l'attrape.

L'immortel sourit en l'entendant rire et il secoua la tête, ce jeune homme était sa bouffée d'oxygène et le voir ainsi lui mettait du baume au cœur. Une fois habillé, il se rendit dans le salon où le Gallois l'attendait déjà, buvant sa tasse confortablement installé sur son canapé. Jack s'assit près de lui et dégusta le breuvage, la main posée sur la cuisse de Ianto. Quand il eut fini, il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva pour prendre son manteau. Il aurait préféré rester avec lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix, le Hub réclamait sa présence.

Ianto se leva à son tour, il semblait hésitant puis finalement se lança.

– Jack, tu reviens ce soir ?

– Pourquoi ? demanda le Capitaine, tu as peur de t'ennuyer ?

– Non, j'avais juste envie que tu sois près de moi, mais ce n'est pas grave, fit-il en partant vers la cuisine.

Jack le rattrapa et l'enserra de ses bras, posant un baiser dans son cou.

– Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'être avec toi, murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille. Je viendrai, tu peux y compter.

Le Gallois se retourna et vrilla son regard dans les yeux azur qui le détaillaient. Une main passée derrière la nuque de son amant, il l'attira pour l'embrasser fiévreusement.

– Rien que pour ça, je me dépêcherai de rentrer, répondit le Capitaine lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

À regret, il le lâcha et après un dernier regard, sortit de l'appartement. La journée allait être très longue et il avait hâte de revenir auprès de Ianto. À pas rapides, il traversa la place et ouvrit l'office de tourisme puis referma après avoir mis la pancarte de fermeture provisoire. Il descendit rapidement dans la zone informatique et salua ses collègues déjà arrivés.

Il monta dans son bureau pour consulter ses mails et étudier quelques dossiers, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il fit par se lever et descendre dans les voûtes s'assurer que les pensionnaires allaient bien. Il nourrit Myfanwy puis retourna auprès de Tosh, mais celle-ci n'avait rien de nouveau quant à ses recherches. Avec un soupir, il alla voir Owen et lui fit un rapport rapide sur l'état de santé du Gallois.

Un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, il ne résista pas à l'envie de téléphoner au jeune homme pour lui proposer de venir déjeuner avec lui et lui donna rendez-vous dans le parc. Quand il arriva, il le trouva installé près de l'arbre où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Avec un sourire, il s'assit près de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ianto avait fait des sandwichs et il en tendit un au Capitaine. Profitant du beau temps, ils apprécièrent la tranquillité du lieu. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, la simple proximité de l'autre suffisait. Le Gallois proposa un café et sortit le thermos. Il versa la boisson et la tendit à son amant qui le regardait faire, les yeux pétillants. Quand ils furent servis, Ianto vint s'installer contre le torse du Capitaine et soupira d'aise. Il était heureux qu'il lui ait téléphoné, mais ils allaient devoir bientôt se séparer, Jack retournerait au Hub et lui rentrerait dans son appartement.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le Capitaine sonna le départ et ils se levèrent. Après un dernier baiser, ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Le Gallois passa faire quelques emplettes, il avait l'intention de gâter son compagnon pour le repas du soir.

Quand il arriva à l'office de tourisme, Jack referma derrière lui et ne vit pas l'homme qui attendait, appuyé contre la balustrade, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un, puis au bout de quelques minutes, il quitta son poste d'observation et se perdit dans les rues menant au centre-ville.

En fin d'après-midi, le Capitaine s'assura que tout était en ordre, puis il quitta le Hub après Owen et Tosh qui étaient déjà partis depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il boucla l'office et traversa la place d'un pas rapide. En arrivant devant la porte du Gallois, il prit le temps de sonner et attendit patiemment que son hôte lui ouvre. Quand il entra, il fut accueilli par une odeur agréable, il posa son manteau et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le baiser se prolongea quelques minutes puis Ianto s'écarta et disparut dans la cuisine.

Quand il revint, Jack était sur le balcon, contemplant la baie. Le Gallois passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla contre son dos, posant son menton sur son épaule. Le Capitaine embrassa ses cheveux puis se tourna et le prit dans ses bras. Ianto le regarda tendrement, passant ses doigts le long de sa joue.

– Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

– Toi aussi, mais demain, nous serons ensemble, ce sera plus facile pour moi d'être auprès de toi.

– Si on mangeait ? demanda le jeune homme, c'est prêt.

– Ok, je peux me rendre utile ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Tout est prêt, je n'ai qu'à disposer la table, à moins que tu veuilles le faire, tout est sur la desserte.

– D'accord, fit Jack en le lâchant.

Pendant que le Capitaine s'occupait de la table, Ianto ramena le plat et servit avant de s'asseoir. Une fois de plus, Jack loua ses talents de cuisinier et eut le plaisir de le voir légèrement rougir.

– Tu es vraiment un beau parti, ironisa-t-il en regardant le Gallois, fin cuisinier, petite fée du ménage et bon amant, très bon même, je dirai, finit-il en le fixant.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et le regarda quelques instants, ne sachant que répondre, puis il replongea dans son plat, visiblement gêné par les compliments qu'il venait de recevoir.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils débarrassèrent et s'installèrent sur le canapé pour boire leur café. Durant de longues minutes, ils restèrent silencieux puis le Capitaine posa sa tasse vide et se tourna vers Ianto. Il le dévisagea sans rien dire. Plusieurs fois, le Gallois croisa son regard, mais chaque fois, il détournait les yeux puis Jack se pencha pour poser un baiser dans son cou.

– J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il tout contre la peau. Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

– C'est à envisager, répondit Ianto d'un air taquin. Je vais voir ce que j'ai en magasin.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent même temps. Le Capitaine lui attrapa la main et l'attira à lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Sa langue quémanda le passage et Ianto entrouvrit sa bouche, l'accueillant avec bonheur. Leurs mains glissaient sous les vêtements, avides de sentir la peau. Les chemises tombèrent sur le sol et les torses se rapprochèrent partageant la même chaleur. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et leurs regards s'accrochèrent puis Ianto entraîna son amant dans la chambre et le poussa sur le lit d'un geste désinvolte. Jack se laissa tomber et regarda le jeune homme poser un genou sur le lit.[/justify]

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Ianto rapprocha son visage, semblant choisir un endroit où poser ses lèvres. Finalement, il décida de goûter l'épaule et remonta titiller le lobe de l'oreille, faisant soupirer le Capitaine. Les mains du Gallois partirent à la découverte du corps qui se tendait sous ses doigts. Peu à peu, la bouche se déplaça pour venir s'emparer des lèvres entrouvertes. Jack passa sa main derrière sa nuque et approfondit le baiser puis il bascula le jeune homme et se pencha sur lui, allant tranquillement à la rencontre de la ceinture de son pantalon. Avec dextérité, il fit sauter le bouton et glissa sa main dans le boxer malmené, tout en poursuivant le baiser. Leurs langues bataillaient, s'enroulant pour se dérouler ensuite.

Il quitta la bouche pour goûter la peau délicate du cou, puis tranquillement, il alla taquiner les tétons durcis du Gallois. Il l'écoutait soupirer et le sentait se tendre sous les caresses, soufflant doucement pour voir des frissons parcourir sa peau. Il fit glisser les vêtements et s'empara du sexe dressé, arrachant un gémissement à son amant. Il continua sa lente progression vers l'objet de son désir, posa ses lèvres sur le gland et caressa le frein du bout de la langue.

Quand il le prit dans sa bouche, il sentit les doigts de Ianto glisser dans ses cheveux, se crispant par moment sous la caresse des lèvres. Lentement, il commença à aller et venir sur le membre qui se raffermissait toujours. Sa main poussa la cuisse puis s'égara dans l'entrejambe, allant dessiner le contour de l'anneau de chair offert aux caresses. Tout en continuant ses va-et-vient, il mouilla ses doigts et en présenta un à l'entrée, forçant doucement le passage. Le Gallois se raidit un instant puis s'abandonna de nouveau aux caresses buccales, accueillant un second puis un troisième doigt dans son intimité.

Se glissant sur le côté, il entreprit de libérer le Capitaine des vêtements qu'il portait toujours. Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant pour quitter son pantalon puis s'intéressa de nouveau au corps qui le réclamait et le reprit en bouche, son autre main étalant du lubrifiant sur son membre douloureux. Ianto gémissait, s'arquant sous les caresses. Il releva les jambes, permettant à son amant de s'approcher. Il se posa contre l'entrée préparée et pénétra doucement, la main caressant toujours le sexe de son partenaire.

Par petites touches successives, il s'enfonça toujours plus profondément, passant sa main sur le torse du Gallois qui gémissait doucement.

– Plus vite, soupira-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, le regard dans le vague, plus vite.

Jack accéléra la cadence de ses coups de reins, sentant le désir monter au creux de son dos. Il voulait prolonger le plaisir de sentir son amant se resserrer autour de lui, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Les sensations explosaient en bouquet de son bas-ventre à sa poitrine. Il se pencha pour prendre les lèvres du Gallois, pénétrant toujours plus profondément dans son corps, allant buter régulièrement contre sa prostate, le faisant gémir sous les assauts. Ses coups de bassin se firent plus erratiques puis se sentant au bord de la jouissance, il se redressa et saisit le sexe du jeune homme pour l'amener à la libération.

Dans un cri, Ianto se déversa dans la main du Capitaine et celui-ci en fit autant au tréfonds de son amant. Il s'écroula sur le corps du Gallois, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. La main dans ses cheveux, le jeune homme tentait de calmer le rythme de son cœur.

– Je t'aime, Jack, murmura-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Le Capitaine laissa une larme se mêler à la sueur du corps sur lequel il était couché. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais il ne le pouvait pas. La douleur lui dévorait le ventre et d'un rapide revers de main, il essuya ses larmes. Doucement, il se retira et se coucha, prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

– Il y a un problème ? s'enquit le jeune homme au bout un moment.

– Non pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu es bien silencieux tout à coup.

– Non, tout va bien, tout est parfait.

Le Capitaine releva le menton du Gallois et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser langoureux et le serra contre lui. Son cœur hurlait son amour, mais son esprit lui disait de se taire. Finalement, il se leva et alla prendre une douche sous le regard un peu surpris de Ianto. Le jeune homme le suivit et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, observant son amant à travers la vapeur qui s'élevait. Jack arrêta l'eau et sortit de la cabine en saisissant une serviette. Il sursauta en voyant le Gallois qui le regardait.

– Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? insista-t-il.

– Oui, juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

Ianto fit une petite moue puis se glissa sous la douche et laissa l'eau délasser ses muscles avant de se savonner. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction du Capitaine.

– _Peut-être que je devais le laisser partir finalement,_ se dit-il, _il ne veut pas de moi, alors pourquoi lui imposer ma présence ?_

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, l'immortel était déjà couché et fixait la porte. Quand il le vit sortir, il se redressa et écarta la couette. Ianto ignora l'invitation et partit dans la cuisine, une serviette autour de la taille. Il se prépara un café, réfléchissant toujours à ce qu'il devait faire.

– Tu m'en fais un, lui souffla Jack en l'embrassant dans le cou.

– Il est prêt, tiens, dit-il en lui tendant la tasse.

Pendant quelques instants, il le fixa puis rassembla son courage.

– Jack, j'ai été égoïste, commença-t-il. Je n'avais pas le droit de te demander de rester avec moi simplement pour que je puisse t'aimer, puisque ce n'est pas ton cas.

– Mais Ianto…

– Non, laisse-moi finir, le coupa-t-il, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Tu as sans doute raison, je dois voir des gens de mon âge, toi, tu n'as que faire d'un gamin comme moi. Je ne te demanderai plus rien mais je ne me refuserai jamais à toi, aussi longtemps que tu auras envie de moi, finit-il un sanglot dans la voix.

Le Capitaine s'approcha, prit sa tasse, la posa sur le comptoir et le serra dans ses bras. Ianto venait d'accepter de se détacher de lui, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, c'était ce qu'il lui avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt lorsque le Gallois lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

– Ianto, je ne veux pas que l'on se quitte, tu n'as pas compris, mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends et tu le sais.

– Tu sais ce que j'en pense Jack, pour moi, ça n'a aucune importance, mais je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence.

– Oh Ianto, si tu savais comme je suis bien lorsque tu es prêt de moi, je ne me l'explique pas, mais c'est comme ça. Écoute, on en reparlera demain, pour le moment, nous sommes fatigués, nous devrions aller dormir, tu veux bien ?

– D'accord, fit-il en s'écartant.

Jack le lâcha puis le suivit jusque dans la chambre, ils se glissèrent sous la couette et Ianto vint se lover contre lui.

– N'empêche que je t'aime, répéta le Gallois en le regardant, et ça, tu ne pourras rien y faire.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par le sommeil. Le Capitaine sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front puis s'assoupit à son tour.

Quand Jack ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, le Gallois dormait toujours. Doucement, il fit glisser sa tête sur l'oreiller puis quitta la chambre à pas de loup. Il se sentait bien et voulait que cette relation dure le plus longtemps possible, mais Ianto semblait avoir pris sa décision. Évidemment, il ne lui refuserait jamais son lit, mais il se ferait sans doute plus distant et il en souffrit. Il en était à ce point de ses pensées, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer.

– Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé ? demanda Ianto.

– Tu dormais, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

– Je ne dormais pas, mais j'étais bien, je ne voulais pas bouger, c'est tout.

– Excuse-moi, finit le Capitaine en l'embrassant tendrement. Ianto, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je suis bien près de toi, il faut que tu le saches.

– Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours là, répondit le Gallois en prenant ses lèvres.

Après un tendre baiser, il le repoussa puis alla faire du café. Ce matin, il irait au Hub avec son leader et il ne devait pas le mettre en retard. Il rapporta les tasses et donna la sienne à Jack qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Avec un sourire, il commença à boire son café sans le quitter des yeux.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Ianto récupéra les tasses pour les porter à la cuisine tandis que le Capitaine allait se préparer. Il avait toujours en tête les paroles que son amant avait prononcées la veille, c'était difficile à accepter, mais il avait tout fait pour convaincre le jeune homme de passer à autre chose. Cependant, comment lui pourrait-il se passer du Gallois ? Le voir tous les jours près de lui, lui parler, la vie était bien injuste. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et Ianto ne lui avait pas interdit son lit, alors tant pis, il continuerait à l'enivrer de leurs étreintes, sans jamais lui avouer qu'il l'aimait et le jour où son amant le quitterait pour quelqu'un d'autre, il l'accepterait.

Ianto s'habillait tout en le détaillant, quelque chose semblait le déranger, mais connaissant le Capitaine, il ne le lui dirait pas, alors à quoi bon poser la question. Jack se retourna et lui sourit. Il s'arrêta un instant et son cœur fit un bond. Comment ne pas désirer le Gallois lorsqu'il portait cette chemise rouge ?

– Tu sais que tu me mets au supplice, fit-il en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Oui, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te garder près de moi, ingénieux non !

– Je dirais plutôt diabolique, finit le Capitaine en prenant ses lèvres.

– On devrait y aller, souffla Ianto en quittant sa bouche.

– Tu as raison, il vaut mieux, sinon tu risques de ne pas quitter ta chambre de si tôt !

Ianto eut un petit rire qui réchauffa le cœur de l'immortel, il aimait le voir souriant. Après avoir récupéré son manteau, il précéda son hôte hors de l'appartement et ils quittèrent l'immeuble.

– Au fait, Ianto, lorsque tu retourneras au pub, fais-moi le plaisir de te méfier de l'homme qui t'a fait des avances, son attitude me dérange un peu, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne serais peut-être pas là pour t'aider.

– Bien sûr, fit-il en coulant un regard vers lui.

Jack s'inquiétait, c'était bon signe, il était peut-être un peu jaloux de l'attention que lui avait portée le client.

Le Gallois le quitta pour aller chercher le déjeuner et le Capitaine traversa la place.

– _Déjà des visiteurs,_ se dit-il en voyant un homme assis non loin de l'office, _Ianto va avoir du boulot aujourd'hui !_

Il pénétra dans le bureau et referma la porte puis descendit dans le Hub. Il salua Tosh et la prévint que Ianto allait arriver puis monta dans son bureau. S'il arrivait à boucler quelques dossiers avant que le Gallois n'arrive, il pourrait passer un peu de temps avec lui.

À l'extérieur, après avoir attendu un moment, l'homme se leva. L'heure d'ouverture était passée et la porte était toujours fermée, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui encore, il n'y aurait personne. Il s'éloigna puis s'arrêta en reconnaissant la silhouette qui traversait la place. Il se tourna vers la baie, semblant observer l'horizon tout en surveillant le jeune homme qui entrait dans le bureau. Cependant, en voyant la porte se refermer, il hésita mais finalement retourna s'asseoir. La surveillance de la veille n'avait rien donné puisque le Gallois n'était pas venu travailler, mais aujourd'hui, il serait à son poste.

Ianto descendit préparer le café pour ses collègues et monta la tasse du Capitaine. Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau et lui tendit sa boisson. Jack la prit avec un sourire et en but une gorgée puis il posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme et le regarda fermer les yeux au contact. Il se leva, s'installant entre ses jambes pour être au plus près et l'embrassa délicatement.

– Je viendrai te voir à l'office dès que j'aurai terminé, fit-il en le regardant.

– Si tu veux, de toute façon, j'en ai pour la matinée et j'ai vu qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un, je file, à plus tard, lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le Gallois passa le sas et entra dans le bureau. Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, il alla ouvrir la porte et passa dans la réserve puis revint avec un dossier. Quelques instants après, l'homme s'avança et posa ses bras sur le comptoir, dévisageant le jeune homme avec insistance.

– Bonjour, Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Ianto en relevant les yeux.

– C'est si gentiment demandé, répondit-il, peut-être accepter ma proposition de l'autre soir !

– Je suis désolé, mais il me semblait vous avoir dit que cela ne m'intéressait pas.

– Toi peut-être mon mignon, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas la même idée et puis, tu étais déjà attirant en jean, mais cette chemise te rend bien plus sexy.

– Je préfèrerai que vous modériez vos paroles, dit Ianto sur le ton de la politesse, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Je suis ici pour travailler et je pense que d'autres que moi seraient flattés de cette attention, vous savez où les trouver ! Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir sortir s'il vous plait.

– Pas de souci, tu travailles et je paie, c'est équitable non ! lança l'homme en contournant le comptoir.

– Je pense que vous être en train de faire une erreur, tenta Ianto, il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez.

Mais le client avançait toujours et au moment où il allait poser ses doigts sur la joue du Gallois, celui-ci s'en saisit et pour la seconde fois, l'homme se retrouva à genoux, le poignet malmené. Ianto l'obligea à se relever puis le poussa vers la porte. Une fois dehors, l'homme se redressa en se frottant l'articulation.

– Tu vas me payer ça ! cracha-t-il avec un regard mauvais. Je te jure que tu vas le sentir passer !

Il s'éloigna à grands pas et Ianto retourna dans l'office. Il s'assit un instant pour calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé sous l'angoisse de l'agression. Il respira profondément puis lut le courrier et les mails qui étaient arrivés pendant son absence.

Les représentants arrivèrent une heure plus tard et le Gallois fut très occupé. Il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il s'était passé, pourtant, dehors, l'homme était revenu et attendait que les lieux se vident. Quand les dernières personnes quittèrent le bureau, laissant Ianto seul, il s'avança prudemment. Il n'avait pas accepté le second rejet et il comptait bien se venger. Le jeune homme installait les nouveaux prospectus lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette d'entrée retentir et se retourna. Face à lui, il avait le visage furieux de l'homme éconduit et l'angoisse le reprit quand il constata qu'il était armé d'une batte de base-ball. Un premier coup explosa le portant, faisant voler les documents et Ianto se réfugia derrière le comptoir. Il réfléchissait vite puis appuya sur un bouton, il fallait prévenir ses collègues.

Dans la base, une alarme retentit et Tosh se connecta pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Quand elle vit les images sur l'écran, elle se mit à hurler.

– Jack, Ianto a des problèmes !

Le Capitaine se précipita dans les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Son cœur rata un battement, il avait eu raison de se méfier de cet homme. Il se précipita dans le couloir, suivi par Tosh et Owen qui tentaient de le rattraper.

Dans le bureau, Ianto essayait toujours d'échapper aux coups, il sortit de l'office et se retrouva à l'air libre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose, il reçut un coup violent dans les reins. Sous la douleur, il perdit connaissance et s'écroula. L'homme se pencha sur lui et constatant qu'il l'avait gravement blessé, se mit à courir. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, le Capitaine traversa le bureau et se figea un instant la main posée le mur. Jack blêmit en voyant son amant à terre, mais il reprit sa course, il savait que Owen le suivait. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de quitter la place, le Capitaine rattrapa l'agresseur et le plaqua à terre. Puis il le redressa et le força à revenir auprès du blessé.

– Tosh, appelle les flics qu'ils embarquent ce pourri. Owen, comment va-t-il ?

– Je ne sais pas encore Jack, laisse-moi un peu de temps, mais il faut le descendre à l'infirmerie. Écoute, je vais aller chercher un brancard, attends-moi ici.

Le médecin se précipita dans le bâtiment et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec le matériel. La police venait d'arriver et procéda à l'interpellation de l'agresseur. Derrière la vitre de la voiture, l'homme souriait en regardant le Gallois toujours couché, face contre terre, sans connaissance.

Le Capitaine prit sa main et passa ses doigts sur sa joue, les yeux au bord des larmes puis il regarda Owen lui poser une minerve en prévention et préparer le déplacement.

– Ok, Jack, on va y aller en douceur. D'abord, on le retourne et Tosh va glisser le brancard. Tu es prêt ?

– Oui, c'est quand tu veux.

– Bien, alors à trois… un, deux, trois, fit-il en amorçant le mouvement de rotation.

Quand le jeune homme fut retourné, l'informaticienne plaça le support et se retira, laissant ses collègues déposer le blessé. Ianto était pâle comme la mort et Jack s'inquiéta.

– Owen…

– Oui, je m'en occupe, le coupa-t-il en posant ses doigts sur la carotide.

Après quelques instants, il soupira et regarda son leader.

– Il est vivant, mais il faut le descendre. Aide-moi, ça urge !

Rapidement, ils soulevèrent le jeune homme et partirent dans les profondeurs de la base, précédés par Tosh qui ne cessait de se retourner. Arrivés dans la baie médicale, ils l'installèrent et Owen prépara le scanner, il devait rapidement connaître l'étendue des blessures.

Patiemment, le Capitaine attendit, la jeune informaticienne blottie dans ses bras. Son regard passait de son amant inerte au médecin qui s'affairait autour de lui. Ce dernier retira la minerve et l'examina consciencieusement puis se tourna vers son leader qui le fixait du regard.

Owen semblait chercher ses mots, il devait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à son Capitaine, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

– Écoute Jack, je ne vais pas te mentir, mais je pense que cette fois, c'est bien plus grave, il aura sans doute du mal à s'en sortir.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– D'après le scanner, il semblerait que les lésions de sa colonne vertébrale soient importantes, je ne sais pas s'il pourra remarcher un jour. De ce que j'ai pu constater, il aurait une fracture de la vertèbre T12 avec compression de la moelle épinière. Pour le moment, il ne doit plus rien ressentir en dessous la ceinture et il risque de devoir se déplacer en fauteuil pour le restant de sa vie.

– Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire, lui répondit son leader presque dans un murmure.

Il s'avança près du lit, n'ayant même pas remarqué que Tosh était partie en larmes après avoir entendu ces quelques phrases.

Ianto ne pouvait pas rester diminué à ce point, Jack savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas, il le connaissait trop bien. Pour le moment, le Gallois était endormi, mais à son réveil, Owen devrait lui dire à quel point son état était grave.

– Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que dans l'état actuel de mes connaissances, je ne peux rien faire de plus, mais tu as voyagé, tu as vu des choses que je ne peux pas soupçonner, il y a peut-être des éléments qui nous aideraient, réfléchis et reviens me voir, on pourra peut-être adapter quelque chose. Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir Tosh, elle doit savoir. Pour Ianto, il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul, on doit éviter qu'il se sente rejeté. Quand il pourra se tenir assis, il faudra qu'il puisse continuer à se sentir utile, même s'il ne peut plus venir sur le terrain.

– Je suis d'accord, mais il n'acceptera jamais de rester cloîtré à la base, il faut que je trouve quelque chose, répondit Jack. Va voir Tosh et quand tu reviendras, je monterai dans mon bureau, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

– Ok, j'y vais, lui dit le médecin en s'éloignant.

Jack se pencha sur le Gallois et déposa un baiser sur son front. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue, il souffrait de le voir ainsi et s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu intervenir pour éviter ce malheur. Pendant de longues minutes, il fixa son visage et sursauta lorsque Owen posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Je prends le relais, dit-il, tu peux aller te reposer un peu.

– Merci Owen, préviens-moi s'il y a du nouveau, répondit-il en quittant l'infirmerie après un dernier coup d'œil au blessé.

Il monta dans son bureau sous le regard triste de Tosh. Elle savait que le Capitaine s'en voulait, mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour empêcher l'agression de leur ami. Le coupable avait été remis à la police et elle faisait confiance à la justice pour lui faire payer son acte.

Jack ferma la porte et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il avait le cœur lourd de tristesse, mais il devait être fort, son amant aurait besoin de lui lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Les coudes sur la table, il posa sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux, revoyant le sourire radieux du jeune homme. Reverrait-il un jour ce si merveilleux sourire ? Quant à le voir à nouveau déambuler dans la base, il préféra ne pas y penser. Au bout d'un moment, il s'occupa des dossiers en attente, Ianto lui avait préparé des rapports à signer et le mieux qu'il avait à faire pour l'instant, était de les mettre à jour pour plus avoir de temps pour s'occuper du Gallois lorsqu'il reprendrait connaissance.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Quand il eut terminé, il alluma la CCTV et brancha la caméra de l'infirmerie. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait proposer à Ianto pour qu'il ne se sente pas exclu de l'équipe. La transition allait être difficile, mais il ne le laisserait pas tomber, il resterait près de lui et lui ferait comprendre qu'il tenait toujours à lui. Il espérait juste que le Gallois ne prendrait pas ses attentions pour de la pitié.

En fin d'après-midi, Owen monta le voir. Il fut suivi par Tosh qui allait quitter la base.

– Jack, on va te laisser, dit le médecin, Ianto est toujours inconscient, mais il faut surveiller ses constantes. S'il se réveille pendant la nuit, il faut à tout prix éviter qu'il s'agite. Pour ça, je t'ai préparé une ampoule de tranquillisant à injecter dans sa perfusion. Ça ne le fera pas dormir, mais ça le calmera, il est important qu'il reste immobile. Demain, je vais faire rentrer un lit spécial sur lequel il sera sanglé. Je n'ai pas le choix, pendant quelques temps, il ne faudra pas qu'il bouge trop. Ce lit lui permettra quand même de s'asseoir, ainsi il pourra s'occuper s'il le souhaite.

– Ok, rentrez chez vous, on verra ça demain, répondit Jack.

– Tu veux que je reste ? demanda Tosh en s'avançant.

– Non, ça ira, va te reposer, de toute façon, il n'y a rien à faire de particulier pour le moment.

– À demain, Jack, dit Owen en prenant sa collègue par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as un problème, je viendrai immédiatement.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je me débrouillerai. Bonsoir.

Les jeunes gens descendirent l'escalier, Owen attendit que Tosh aille voir Ianto et ils passèrent le sas pour quitter la base. Jack fixait toujours l'écran, des larmes montaient à ses yeux et malgré tous ses efforts, elles finirent par déborder et couler le long de ses joues. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche, puis il se rendit auprès du Gallois et resta près de lui toute la nuit.

Quand Owen arriva le lendemain matin, il tenait la main de Ianto et dormait, la tête posée sur son bras tout contre le jeune homme. Le médecin vérifia les appareils et les tracés puis il réveilla le Capitaine.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il précipitamment en passa sa main sur son visage.

– Il n'y a rien de nouveau, je suis désolé. Il va falloir être patient. Tu devrais aller boire un café, je vais finir de faire le point et je viens te voir.

– Ok, tu en veux un ? s'enquit-il en partant vers la cuisine.

– Oui, mais tu sais te servir de sa machine ?

– Non, je vais utiliser l'autre, on attendra qu'il puisse s'en occuper lui-même.

– D'accord, répondit le médecin, regrettant déjà le divin nectar du Gallois.

Quand la boisson fut prête, il porta les tasses à ses collègues et s'arrêta quelques instants auprès de Tosh qui venait d'arriver.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

– Mieux que lui, c'est certain ! répondit-il, de la douleur dans la voix.

– Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un battant et nous serons là pour l'aider.

– Je le sais bien, mais le voir dans cet état…

– Je sais, dit-elle, comprenant sa peine. Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir, il ne peut pas en être autrement, insista-t-elle tout en essayant de se convaincre que cela pouvait être possible.

– Je te laisse, j'ai des choses à voir.

Il la quitta et monta dans son bureau. Il avait eu une idée et voulait savoir si elle serait possible à mettre en œuvre. Pour cela, il lui fallait consulter le budget. Pendant une heure, il éplucha les documents puis finalement, il se redressa en souriant, il avait trouvé la solution, restait à en parler avec Owen et Tosh.

– Vous pourriez monter ? demanda-t-il de la passerelle.

Il retourna s'asseoir et attendit que ses collègues en fassent de même. Il pensait avoir trouvé la solution au problème posé par la prochaine participation du Gallois aux sorties de l'équipe.

– Bien, je sais comment permettre à Ianto de nous accompagner sur les interventions.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Owen.

– C'est simple, il ne pourra pas intervenir comme nous, c'est évident, mais il pourrait conduire.

– Tu veux adapter le SUV ? lança Tosh, mais ça va demander du temps et que ferons-nous si nous en avons besoin ?

– Non, ce n'est pas vraiment mon idée. Depuis que Ianto s'occupe des comptes, il a réussi à dégager des sommes qui n'étaient pas utilisées et nous n'en avons rien dit à l'administration centrale. Donc, je pensais que nous pourrions commander un autre véhicule qui, lui, serait adapté.

– Tu te rends compte du prix qu'il coûterait ? s'inquiéta Owen. Je sais que tu fais ça pour lui, mais… et imagine qu'il ne s'en sorte pas !

– Ne dis pas ça ! Il guérira, j'en suis sûr !

– Je te crois, répondit le médecin, mais ce genre de véhicule n'est pas donné !

– Le prix n'est pas un problème, j'ai tout vérifié, le coupa le Capitaine. Ianto n'a pas son pareil pour débusquer les dépenses inutiles et tout ce qu'il a pu sortir du budget n'a pas été porté à la connaissance de la hiérarchie. Je crois donc que c'est une bonne utilisation des fonds. Tosh, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais comment veux-tu cacher le deuxième véhicule ?

– Nous ne le cacherons pas, il sera identique au premier. Il suffira que nous ne trouvions pas au même endroit avec les deux, du moins au début. Après, on verra bien, mais d'ici là, j'espère bien que Ianto sera à nouveau opérationnel, au moins pour nous accompagner.

– Je t'approuve, renchérit la jeune femme, c'est une chose qui pourra l'aider. Il sera important qu'il se sente utile et le fait de pouvoir nous conduire sur le lieu de l'intervention sera bénéfique.

Jack se tourna vers le médecin et l'interrogea du regard. Après un soupir, celui-ci acquiesça sans répondre.

– Ok, alors c'est décidé, je vais aller voir le carrossier et voir combien de temps il nous demande pour faire le travail. Owen, tu m'as dit qu'un lit devait arriver, tu l'auras quand ?

– En début d'après-midi, le fournisseur m'a téléphoné ce matin.

– Bien, alors j'ai le temps de m'occuper du véhicule. Je vous laisse, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il en attrapant son manteau. Owen, appelle-moi s'il se réveille !

– Pas de souci, répondit-il en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Jack se dirigea rapidement vers le garage, il espérait être auprès de Ianto lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était sans connaissance et il priait pour qu'il aille mieux rapidement.

Deux heures plus tard, il était de retour. Il se rendit directement à la baie médicale, mais Ianto était toujours inconscient. Owen secoua la tête, lui signifiant qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Le Capitaine retourna dans son bureau et accrocha son manteau puis fixa l'écran de surveillance.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le lit fut livré. Aidé par Tosh, Jack déplaça le canapé pour l'installer, ainsi, Ianto serait toujours parmi eux, mais il pourrait également se reposer s'il le souhaitait derrière un paravent que le Capitaine avait remonté de sa chambre. Une fois que tout fut en place, il rejoignit Owen qui avait préparé le déplacement du Gallois. Il avait été décidé de le laisser sur le matelas et de déplacer l'ensemble, ainsi Ianto ne serait pas trop manipulé.

Pour rigidifier le matelas, le médecin fit glisser une planche au-dessous et les deux hommes l'empoignèrent et allèrent le déposer sur le lit. Une fois qu'elle fut retirée, le médecin s'assura que Ianto était bien installé et replaça la perfusion. Le moniteur avait été rapproché du lit et Owen le ralluma. Tosh s'avança et posa sa main sur la joue du Gallois. Après un regard au Capitaine, elle rejoignit son poste, reprenant l'examen de ses fichiers.

Jack retourna dans son bureau et continua de lire des dossiers, posant de temps en temps le regard sur l'écran de la caméra pointée sur le jeune homme.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, le Capitaine eut envie de rester seul avec Ianto. Il descendit voir ses collègues et leur demanda de partir. Tosh hésita, mais finalement, elle obéit et attendit que Owen la rejoigne. Quand l'alarme du sas se tut, Jack resta quelques instants au centre de la salle avant de s'approcher du lit. Il embrassa le front du Gallois, lui murmurant quelques mots et s'assit près de lui. En fin de soirée, il s'assoupit, la tête posée sur le matelas, il était épuisé nerveusement et ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sortir le jeune homme de son semi-coma. Après quelques heures, il se redressa, il avait senti une crispation sur sa main et leva les yeux vers Ianto. Il croisa le regard douloureux de son amant.

– Tu es enfin réveillé, Dieu soit loué, dit-il doucement. Non, ne parle pas, le coupa-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Owen t'a donné des analgésiques, tu ne devrais pas trop souffrir. Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que… Ok, on verra demain, finit-il en voyant le regard suppliant de Ianto. Repose-toi, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. Demain, on t'expliquera ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ianto referma les paupières, une larme coulant doucement que Jack essuya de son pouce. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et passa sa main sur sa joue. Le jeune homme se rendormit et le Capitaine attendit l'arrivée du médecin.

Quand l'alarme du sas retentit, il se leva et s'approcha, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Owen comprit et se pencha pour apercevoir le Gallois qui avait ouvert les yeux. Le médecin tapa sur l'épaule du Capitaine et se rendit auprès du blessé.

– Salut Ianto, heureux de revoir parmi nous, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait peur.

– Je…

– Ne force pas, ça viendra tout seul. Pour le moment, il est important que tu te reposes. Jack, appela-t-il, viens m'aider.

L'immortel s'approcha, il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais il resta près de Ianto.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

– Reste-là et assure-toi qu'il reste calme, je vais lui dire.

– Ok.

– Ianto, je préfère t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Comme je l'ai dit à Jack, ton agresseur n'y a pas été de main morte. Le coup que tu as pris t'a fracturé une vertèbre et ça te comprime la moelle épinière. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que dans ce cas, ça pose un problème de motricité. Donc pour le moment, il semblerait que tu ne puisses plus bouger le bas de ton corps.

Devant le regard affolé du Gallois, Jack se rapprocha encore et prit sa main, tentant de le rassurer.

– Ne t'agite pas, ce n'est pas bon, c'est pour ça que tu es attaché sur ce lit. Si tu souffres, je peux te donner ce qu'il faut, mais tu dois rester tranquille.

Les yeux de Ianto se remplirent de larmes, ce n'était pas tant sa blessure qu'il lui faisait mal, c'était plutôt le fait que sa relation avec Jack allait se terminer bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Le Capitaine sembla deviner le fond de sa pensée et se pencha vers lui pendant que Owen allait chercher un calmant.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'abandonner pour ça, je serai toujours près de toi, peu importe ce qu'il se passera. Pour le moment, pense à guérir, c'est le plus important, dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Le Gallois ne le quittait pas du regard, cherchant à se convaincre de la véracité de ses paroles. Ce qu'il refusait, c'était toute forme de pitié, qu'elle vienne de Jack ou de l'un de ses deux autres collègues.

Owen lui administra le produit et Ianto se rendormit. Il venait d'apprendre des nouvelles importantes et il était préférable qu'il n'y pense pas trop. Demain était un autre jour et il serait toujours temps de répondre à toutes ses questions. Quand Tosh arriva, Jack la prévint du réveil du Gallois, elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller voir son ami. Il semblait détendu, mais elle souffrait de le voir attaché.

Pour s'assurer qu'il ait les meilleures chances de guérir, Owen avait demandé à ce que le jeune homme soit opéré, la vertèbre devait être réparée et remise en place avant toute chose. Une tente bulle aseptisée fut montée dans l'infirmerie et Jack aida le médecin à installer Ianto qui avait été légèrement sédaté pour se détendre. Une fois à plat ventre sur le lit, Ianto fut préparé et endormi, surveillé de très près par Tosh qui s'occupait des moniteurs. De l'autre côté de la séparation hermétique, le Capitaine se sentait bien inutile, il aurait préféré être auprès de son amant, mais Owen avait refusé, il fallait éviter au maximum un risque de contamination qui pourrait se révéler dangereux. Après deux heures et demi d'intervention, le médecin leva le pouce en direction de son leader. Il venait de refermer la plaie et se préparait à mettre un pansement.

L'opération s'était bien déroulée, Ianto fut réinstallé sur son lit et de nouveau attaché pour éviter tout mouvement qui entraverait sa guérison.

Les jours qui suivirent furent pénibles pour Ianto, la douleur de l'opération était bien présente, mais les calmants ajoutés aux médicaments passant dans sa perfusion lui permettaient de la supporter et il avait compris que s'énerver ne servirait à rien. Il s'était résigné à rester tranquillement installé et Jack lui avait même donné des dossiers pour lui occuper l'esprit, non pas qu'il y avait du travail en retard, mais parce qu'il savait que le Gallois souffrait de rester inactif. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait toujours qu'il s'occupe, l'immortel s'était même arrangé pour que la machine à café soit près de lui sur une table qu'il pouvait déplacer électriquement pour qu'elle soit à portée de sa main, ce qui avait tiré quelques sourires au jeune homme, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jack.

Le Capitaine continuait de surveiller Ianto par caméra interposée et le jeune homme en profitait pour lui jeter quelques regards. Il savait que derrière l'objectif au-dessus duquel clignotait le point rouge, il y avait son amant et cela le réconfortait.

– Ianto, pourrais-tu me faire un café ? demanda Tosh en s'approchant.

– Bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant, quelqu'un d'autre en veut un, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Du fond le l'infirmerie, Owen accepta et Jack descendit apporter sa tasse. Quand les boissons furent prêtes, Tosh alla l'apporter au médecin, laissant le Capitaine auprès du Gallois.

– Tu sembles aller mieux, dit-il en s'asseyant.

– Disons que je ne me sens pas plus mal.

– Ok, je te comprends, mais il faut être patient, il faut déjà que ta vertèbre se répare correctement, ensuite, tu feras de la rééducation et je n'abandonne pas l'idée de te voir remarcher.

– Je pense que tu te fais des idées, je n'ai aucune illusion, je vais rester cloué dans un fauteuil et tu ne pourras rien y changer.

– Tu ne dois pas penser une chose pareille.

– Au moins, une chose est certaine, c'est que tu n'auras pas à me larguer.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Que veux-tu faire avec un paraplégique, dit-il avec des larmes dans les yeux.

– Ianto, je t'interdis de dire ça, tu dois te battre. Ça ne te ressemble pas de baisser les bras, tu ne l'as jamais fait, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas commencer, répondit Jack en se levant, visiblement secoué par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

Surprise par les éclats de voix, Tosh leva la tête et regarda le Capitaine partir d'un pas rapide et vit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle regarda le Gallois qui venait de mettre son visage dans ses mains, puis après une hésitation, elle s'approcha de lui. Quand il sentit la main le toucher, Ianto baissa les bras, s'attendant à voir son amant.

– Tosh, dit-il doucement.

– Ianto, tu devrais lui faire confiance. Il est là pour t'aider.

– Il ne peut rien faire pour moi.

– Bien sûr que si et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il tient à toi et ça se voit.

– On peut aussi tenir à une chien ou à un chat, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne s'en séparera pas si un problème important se présente.

– Tu ne dois pas dire ça, je suis sûre qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, même s'il ne te le dit pas. Quand tu étais inconscient, il est resté à te veiller, jamais il n'a pensé à te remplacer.

– Mets-toi à ma place Tosh, en quoi veux-tu que je puisse être utile dans mon état !

– Effectivement, pour le moment, c'est un problème, mais je pense que bientôt tu comprendras que ce n'est que provisoire, répondit-elle essayant de le convaincre.

– Je ne peux rien faire, je me sens totalement inutile. Remplir des dossiers et faire du café n'est pas vraiment ce qui me passionne.

– Je le sais, mais à chaque jour suffit sa peine, des jours meilleurs viendront et lorsque tu te rappelleras ce que tu as traversé, tu sauras que tu n'auras jamais été seul. Jack peut être un peu ours quelquefois, mais je suis sûre qu'il préfèrerait être à ta place.

– Il n'aurait pas de mal, tu sais bien que rien ne peut l'atteindre, railla Ianto.

– Écoute, si tu veux pleurer sur ton sort, libre à toi, mais pense à ceux qui t'aiment et que tu fais souffrir par ton attitude, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

– Excuse-moi Tosh, dit-il en prenant sa main, mais j'en ai assez d'être cloué dans ce lit. J'ai toujours été très actif et je ne supporte plus cette immobilité.

– Ok, je vais voir avec Owen ce que l'on peut faire. Mais ne t'attends pas à un miracle, tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé l'usage de tes jambes, il faudra te contenter de ce qu'un fauteuil peut te permettre.

– Ce sera mieux que de rester dans ce lit, crois-moi, je commence vraiment à avoir le dos en compote. Pour le reste, je n'en sais rien, je ne le sens pas, finit-il avec un léger sourire.

Ravie de voir que Ianto n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit rejoindre Owen. Le Gallois les regarda discuter, surprenant des coups d'œil du médecin. Celui-ci acquiesça et vint le voir.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

– Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais il faut bien que je m'en contente, non !

– Pour savoir ce que je peux te proposer, il faut que je t'examine.

– Ok, alors vas-y, de toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire en ce moment, répondit Ianto.

– Ouais ! Je m'en doute. Tosh, peux-tu aller me chercher ma trousse. Jack, cria-t-il, j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main.

Quand il sortit de son bureau, le Capitaine s'arrêta un instant, regardant vers Ianto. Il avait suivi sa conversation avec Tosh sur l'écran et avait constaté que la patience de la jeune femme avait, une fois de plus, fait des merveilles.

– Alors, tu viens ! insista le médecin.

– J'arrive, dit-il en dévalant les escaliers.

– Bien, tu vas m'aider à le tourner, il faut que je vois la blessure. Ianto, nous allons y aller doucement, le plus important est que tu te détendes, tu nous laisses faire, ok !

– Oui, vas-y, répondit-il doucement.

Jack se pencha sur lui et Ianto ferma les yeux en le sentant si près de lui, il aurait tellement voulu être blotti contre lui au lieu d'être bloqué dans ce lit.

– Ça va aller, lui dit Jack. Owen, c'est quand tu veux.

Délicatement, ils le retournèrent et Tosh s'éclipsa pour que son collègue puisse examiner la blessure. Avec d'infinies précautions, il enleva le pansement et regarda la plaie. Elle était propre, mais les fils étaient toujours en place et il était temps de les enlever.

– Ianto, ça risque d'être un peu douloureux, veux-tu un calmant ?

– Non, vas-y.

– Ok, alors ne bouge pas. Jack, assure-toi qu'il reste tranquille.

Le Capitaine prit la main du jeune homme et planta son regard dans le sien. Ianto y lut de la douceur, mais aussi de la douleur. Il se rendait compte que ses paroles l'avaient blessé, mais il ne voulait pas être un poids. Jack avait des besoins et s'il restait dans cet état, il ne pourrait plus le satisfaire et il ne voulait pas être présent lorsque l'immortel lui aurait trouvé un remplaçant. Il avait une solution pour l'obliger à passer à autre chose et il n'hésiterait pas à la mettre en œuvre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

Délicatement, le médecin retira les fils puis il désinfecta et pansa la plaie. Pendant toute l'opération, il avait vu que Ianto n'avait pas quitté le Capitaine des yeux. Leurs regards se parlaient, étincelaient de temps en temps comme si tout pouvait être dit sans une parole. Owen avait finalement compris qu'ils tenaient vraiment l'un à l'autre, mais maintenant comment allaient-ils surmonter ce qu'il s'était passé ! Quand il eut terminé, il les laissa quelques minutes pour ranger son matériel.

– Ok, Ianto, tout va bien. La cicatrice est belle, il te faudra encore un peu de patience, mais je pense pouvoir te trouver quelque chose de mieux que ton lit.

– Quand ? demanda le Gallois.

– Laisse-toi encore une petite semaine, le temps que la cicatrisation prenne bien sans les fils. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois obligé de t'en poser à nouveau si tu la rouvres, tu comprends ?

– Ok, alors encore une semaine ! Bien, je pense pouvoir y arriver, mais j'aimerais pouvoir aller prendre l'air, tu crois que c'est possible ?

– Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, on verra ça demain si tout va bien. Pour le moment, il faut te réinstaller et que tu te reposes un peu. Jack, tu m'aides ?

Ils remirent le jeune homme sur le dos et relevèrent un peu le haut du lit, sans pour autant que le Gallois soit complètement assis. Appuyé contre les oreillers, Ianto ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Owen prit le Capitaine par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'infirmerie.

– Jack, que comptes-tu faire ?

– À quel propos ?

– Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais, il a le même regard pour toi. Mais te rends-tu compte qu'il est paralysé !

– Oui ! Et alors, quel est le problème ?

– Je te rappelle qu'il ne ressent plus rien sous la ceinture et je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais fait vœux de chasteté.

– Écoute, pour le moment, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'il quitte ce lit, ensuite, il sera toujours temps de prendre d'autres dispositions. Je veux qu'il sache que l'on a toujours besoin de lui et pour le reste, ça ne regarde que lui et moi.

– D'accord, mais je voulais te prévenir des risques…

– Quels risques ? le coupa le Capitaine. Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec lui dans l'état où il est, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends !

– Non, ce n'était pas ça, je sais bien que tu ne le ferais pas, mais il risque de se sentir inutile, il va avoir des sautes d'humeur et peut-être même des accès de violence, que ce soit contre les autres ou éventuellement contre lui. Il te faudra le surveiller et être prudent.

– Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait vouloir se suicider ! C'est bien ça !

– Oui, j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un en arriver là pour éviter d'être un poids pour ceux qui l'aimaient et il ne s'était pas loupé, alors veille sur lui.

– Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bien mon intention. As-tu une solution pour sa mobilité ?

– Oui, je vais contacter la société médicale qui nous a fourni le lit et leur demander de me livrer un fauteuil. Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas grand chose, mais au moins, il pourra bouger. La seule chose, c'est qu'il faudra toujours que tu descendes chercher ton café, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

– S'il n'y a que ça, je veux bien continuer et si ça pouvait ramener un peu de joie de vivre sur son visage, je serais même prêt à le faire sur les mains !

– J'imagine le tableau, lança Owen en éclatant de rire. Ok, tu devrais aller le voir, fit-il en reprenant son sérieux, tu peux lui dire pour le fauteuil, je pense que ça lui fera plus plaisir que si c'est moi qui le lui annonce.

– Merci Owen, répondit le Capitaine en se dirigeant vers son amant.

Ianto avait toujours les yeux fermés, Jack le regarda quelques instants puis il posa un baiser sur son front et monta dans son bureau. Le jeune homme était vraiment endormi et il voulait qu'il se repose.

Quand Ianto ouvrit les yeux, la base était calme. Il resta quelques instants à regarder autour de lui, surpris de pas voir ses collègues. L'horloge indiquait 13 h 20, ils n'étaient donc pas rentrés chez eux. Il attrapa la commande et redressa la tête du lit. Jack, en entendant le bruit du moteur, sortit de son bureau et vit avec satisfaction que son amant était réveillé. Il descendit le voir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en arrivant près de lui.

– Ça va, Owen n'est pas là ?

– Non, avec Tosh, il est parti chercher le repas. Je l'ai envoyé chez ton traiteur.

– D'accord. Et pour aller faire un tour, il a une solution ?

– Oui, je vais te montrer, répondit Jack en partant vers le sas.

Il revint en poussant un fauteuil qui avait été déposé par le fournisseur. Il s'arrêta près du lit et fixa son regard sur le jeune homme.

– Si j'ai bien compris, c'est ça sa solution !

– Écoute Ianto, pour le moment, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Il faut d'abord que ton dos guérisse pour envisager de la rééducation. En attendant, tu pourras toujours te promener avec ça, au moins, tu ne seras plus bloqué dans ce lit. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

– Si, excuse-moi, dit-il doucement, mais j'en ai assez. Je ne suis jamais resté sans rien faire aussi longtemps.

– Tu ne restes pas sans rien faire, les dossiers que tu as traités étaient importants et n'oublie pas qu'il n'y a que toi qui sache faire marcher la machine à café, dit-il avec un clin d'œil qui tira un sourire du jeune homme.

Jack s'assit près sur le lit, lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres, déposant un baiser au creux de son poignet. Ianto ferma les yeux au contact de la bouche sur sa peau et gémit doucement. Quand il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard azur du Capitaine, celui-ci souriait et le Gallois sentit une boule au creux de son estomac.

– Jack, souffla-t-il, je voudrais que tu m'embrasses.

L'immortel s'approcha et passa sa main sur sa joue, posant ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Ianto répondit au baiser, agrippant la chemise pour rapprocher son amant. De sa langue, il quémanda le passage et la bouche s'ouvrit, laissant sa consœur venir à sa rencontre. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, Jack sentait monter le désir en lui, mais il se rendit compte que Ianto souffrait de ne rien ressentir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il vit des larmes couler de ses yeux et les essuya d'un baiser.

– Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il faut être patient, c'est trop tôt.

L'alarme du sas retentit et Jack se tourna vers les arrivants. Tosh sourit en voyant que Ianto était réveillé et elle s'approcha de lui.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

– Oui, merci, dormir m'a fait du bien.

– Tu as mal ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Il me semble que… non, rien, finit-elle devant le regard réprobateur du Gallois. Je vais préparer le repas. Il est sympa ton traiteur, Ianto, lança-t-elle de la cuisine. Quand il a su que la commande était pour toi, il a ajouté quelques douceurs. Il nous a dit que tu en raffolais. Il te connaît bien.

– Oui, mes parents se fournissaient déjà chez lui quand ils habitaient Cardiff.

Elle rapporta le plateau qu'elle posa sur la table près du lit et la déplaça pour que le Gallois puisse se servir.

– Je vois que Jack t'a montré ton carrosse, dit Owen tout en continuant de manger, mais interdiction de partir en ballade avant demain. C'est bien compris !

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est aller respirer l'air frais.

– Je te comprends, mais tu resteras près de l'office, ok !

– Oui, c'est d'accord.

Ils terminèrent de manger et Ianto s'occupa de faire le café. Jack monta avec sa tasse et ferma la porte du bureau, il avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité pour contacter le carrossier. Depuis qu'il avait passé commande pour le nouveau SUV, il n'avait eu pas de nouvelle et voulait savoir où en était le véhicule.

Les yeux fixés sur la porte fermée, Ianto se posait des questions. Le baiser que Jack lui avait donné était toujours aussi tendre et passionné, mais s'il avait remarqué que le corps du Capitaine avait réagi à l'échange, il n'en était pas de même pour lui.

Il s'appuya contre son oreiller, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que lui disait Tosh. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il pensait à autre chose, elle retourna à son poste, le laissant seul. Fixant toujours la porte, il la vit s'ouvrir et détourna le regard. Jack sortit et s'arrêta un instant avant de descendre rejoindre Owen.

– Tu es sûr qu'une sortie ne lui fera pas de mal ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Non, au contraire, mais pas de ballade en voiture. Il vaut mieux attendre pour ça et je préfèrerai qu'il ne reste pas seul.

– Aucun souci, je sortirai avec lui.

– Bien, mais essaie de le raisonner, il vaut mieux qu'il y aille progressivement.

Jack acquiesça et retourna auprès de Ianto.

– Ta première ballade est prévue demain matin, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir !

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit le Gallois, le regard un peu éteint.

– Écoute, pour tout à l'heure, on en reparlera quand nous serons seuls, tu veux bien ?

– Oui, soupira le jeune homme.

– Bien, alors essaie de dormir un peu, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour le moment. Je vais sortir, j'ai une course à faire, mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tiens, je te laisse ça pour le cas où tu aurais besoin de me contacter.

Il lui remit son oreillette et Ianto lui sourit puis reposa sa tête et ferma les yeux. Jack quitta le bâtiment et se rendit dans le centre-ville. Il entra dans un magasin de sport et expliqua au vendeur ce qu'il recherchait. Après avoir fait son choix et réglé son achat, il retourna au Hub, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

En fin d'après-midi, après que Owen se soit assuré que Ianto allait bien, le médecin quitta la base et raccompagna Tosh, laissant les deux hommes en tête-à-tête. Jack était assis près du lit, essayant de dérider son compagnon en lui racontant quelques anecdotes de son passé mouvementé. Après un soupir, Ianto prit sa main et embrassa ses doigts.

– Jack, pourquoi restes-tu ici ? Je peux me garder tu sais ! De toute façon, où veux-tu que j'aille dans mon état ?

– Veux-tu que je m'en aille ?

– Tu perds ton temps avec moi, j'ai fini par le comprendre, répondit le Gallois presque en murmurant.

– Tu sais, il y a une chose amusante dans tout ça, dit le Capitaine en le regardant. Il y a quelques semaines, c'est moi qui te demandais de passer à autre chose et toi qui refusais. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est comique ?

– Pas vraiment, de mon point de vue en tout cas, railla Ianto.

– Je voudrais que tu comprennes qu'il n'est pas dans mes intentions de te laisser seul, lui dit Jack en se penchant vers lui. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, mais je ferai tout pour que tu remarches et tu sais à quel point je peux être têtu. Après, tu feras ce que tu veux, si tu ne veux plus que nous poursuivions, j'accepterai ta décision, mais en attendant, tu n'as pas le choix, il te faudra me supporter.

Ianto le fixa, sentant de la douleur dans la voix de son amant. Il avait une envie terrible de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, s'endormir dans ses bras. Mais c'était devenu impossible, il n'était plus rien, tout ça parce qu'un autre homme n'avait pas accepté qu'il le repousse. Il finit par fermer les yeux en essayant de se déconnecter de cette douleur sous-jacente. Demain, c'est ça, il verrait demain.

Voyant que Ianto cherchait à s'endormir, Jack remonta dans son bureau. Il rangea la boite et descendit prendre une douche. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Le Gallois lui manquait, il aurait voulu qu'il soit couché près de lui, il avait tellement envie de le goûter à nouveau, de toucher sa peau, d'embrasser ses lèvres. Il se traita d'égoïste, dans son état, le jeune homme ne pourrait rien ressentir, il ne pensait qu'à son propre plaisir. Les larmes aux yeux, il essaya de dormir. Demain, il sortirait sur la place avec lui et ils pourraient profiter de la journée ensoleillée qui était prévue.

À son réveil, il s'habilla et descendit voir Ianto. Celui-ci dormait encore et Jack passa ses doigts le long de sa joue puis le laissa pour aller faire le tour des cellules. La nuit avait été calme, depuis quelques jours, la faille était tranquille et il espérait qu'elle continuerait ainsi. Il décida d'aller chercher des viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner et sortit par l'ascenseur invisible, ne détachant son regard du Gallois que lorsqu'il fut sur la dalle.

Lorsque Ianto ouvrit les yeux, il toucha sa joue à l'endroit où le Capitaine avait posé ses doigts. Quand il était venu près de lui, il n'avait pas voulu réagir, lui faisant croire qu'il dormait encore. Il avait entendu l'ascenseur monter et avait senti le regard de son amant posé sur lui. Il soupira puis remonta la tête du lit et approcha la machine pour faire du café. À ce moment-là, le sas s'ouvrit, laissant passer Tosh qui vient le saluer.

– Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, merci, mais j'ai quand même hâte de rentrer chez moi, mon lit est plus grand.

– Je veux bien te croire, répondit-elle en riant. Jack t'emmène faire un tour aujourd'hui, prendre l'air te fera du bien, j'en suis sûre.

– Moi aussi, j'avoue que ces murs commencent à me sortir par les yeux, dit-il en soupirant.

Un peu plus tard, l'alarme retentit de nouveau, annonçant l'arrivée de Owen qui était suivi de Jack. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le Gallois et posa le sac avec un sourire.

– Tiens, lui dit-il, il faut que tu prennes des forces et ensuite, en selle !

Ianto le dévisagea un moment, le Capitaine semblait bien gai ce matin, cela contrastait avec l'air soucieux qu'il avait eu la veille en allant se coucher. Jack se pencha et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres, sans se soucier du regard de ses deux autres collègues.

– Ton café va refroidir, dit-il en lui tendant sa tasse, surpris par cet élan de tendresse.

– Merci Ianto. Owen, nous pouvons sortir combien de temps ?

– Commence par une heure maximum. S'il n'est pas trop fatigué, il pourra recommencer cet après-midi après avoir dormi un peu.

– Ok, alors Ianto ! Finis ton croissant et ton café et je repasse te chercher, lui dit Jack en montant l'escalier.

Dans son bureau, il regarda ses mails et constata que le carrossier l'informait que le véhicule était prêt et qu'il pouvait venir le chercher à sa convenance. Il lui répondit qu'il passerait le lendemain en début de matinée, pendant que Ianto dormirait. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il récupéra la boite et retourna auprès du jeune homme qui l'attendait.

Le médecin lui expliqua comment quitter son lit en le faisant descendre à hauteur du fauteuil afin de pouvoir se glisser sur l'assise. Installé au mieux, Ianto les regarda, un sourire éclairant son visage. Enfin, il allait pouvoir échapper une heure à ce lit, une heure qu'il allait passer à sentir le soleil caresser sa peau, une heure à respirer l'air frais de la baie. Jack se plaça derrière lui et le poussa jusqu'au sas. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer par l'ascenseur invisible, ils se contenteraient de l'office de tourisme.

Quand il sortit au soleil, Ianto cligna des yeux, prenant une grande goulée d'air frais. Jack le regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait voir le jeune homme heureux et cela se lisait sur son visage. Il s'accroupit près de lui et lui tendit la boite. Le Gallois le regarda un peu surpris et ouvrit le couvercle, découvrant une paire de mitaines du meilleur cuir. Devant son air interrogateur, Jack lui sourit.

– Je ne veux pas que tes jolies mains soient abîmées par les roues, dit-il en prenant un gant pour le lui mettre. J'ai envie qu'elles restent toujours aussi douces.

Ianto se laissa faire puis tendit ses mains devant lui pour juger de l'effet. Il serra les poings pour adoucir le cuir et empoigna les roues pour avancer.

– Merci, dit-il doucement.

– Tu me remercieras en guérissant, répondit le Capitaine en prenant son menton pour tourner son visage vers lui. Allez, on va faire un tour. Quand tu en auras assez, tu le diras, je te pousserai, ne va pas t'épuiser inutilement.

– Aucun risque, j'ai bien envie de ressortir cet après-midi. Et je sais que Owen est capable de m'en empêcher.

Lentement, ils traversèrent la place, allant s'installer face à la baie. Jack lui proposa d'aller boire un verre et Ianto accepta, se laissant mener vers le _Café Rouge_ sur _Mermaid Quay_. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse afin que le Gallois puisse profiter du soleil. Tranquillement, ils consommèrent leur boisson puis ils rentrèrent à la base avant que le temps autorisé par Owen n'expire. Le soir, le Capitaine avait l'intention d'emmener le jeune homme dîner à la _Bayside _et il devait se reposer.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, Ianto se tourna vers son amant, un sourire aux lèvres et lui murmura un remerciement. Cette visite à l'extérieur lui avait fait le plus grand bien, mais malgré tout, il se sentait un peu fatigué. Aidé par Jack et Owen, il se réinstalla dans son lit et se laissa aller au sommeil.

– Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?

– Oui, répondit le Capitaine, prendre le soleil lui a fait du bien. Ce soir, je l'emmènerai dîner s'il n'est pas trop fatigué.

– J'ai dit pas de voiture, insista Owen.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, nous irons à côté.

– D'accord, mais tâchez de ne pas rentrer trop tard, il ne faut pas qu'il exagère dès le premier jour sinon je devrais le garder ici.

– Fais-moi confiance, nous irons juste dîner, ça nous prendra au maximum deux heures et il ne fera aucun effort, je me chargerai de le pousser, même s'il refuse.

Jack quitta le médecin et s'arrêta un instant à côté de Ianto. Il sourit en voyant qu'il portait toujours ses gants et prit sa main pour les lui enlever. Le Gallois s'était endormi et le Capitaine en profita. Il les posa sur la table et monta dans son bureau.

Ianto dormit deux heures et se réveilla, croisant le regard de son amant penché sur lui. Jack lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

– Salut toi ! dit-il tout contre ses lèvres. Bien dormi ?

– Oui, il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

– Dix minutes, je te regardais dormir, tu avais l'air si tranquille ! Ce soir, Owen a accepté que je t'emmène à la _Bayside_, il t'accorde deux heures, c'est un progrès.

– Il ne faut pas te sentir obligé de faire ça, répondit le Gallois. Tu as sans doute autre chose à faire.

– Ce soir, non, rien ! lança Jack. Mais si ma proposition ne te convient pas, dis-le moi, je ferais livrer le repas ici et tu resteras dans ton lit.

Le regard que Ianto lui lança le fit sourire, il savait qu'il préférerait sortir plutôt que de rester encore cloué dans ce lit.

– Ok, pour ce soir, mais j'aimerai pouvoir prendre une douche, tu crois que c'est possible ?

– Oui, ton fauteuil peut aller sous l'eau. Quand tu le souhaiteras, je t'y accompagnerai.

– D'accord, alors nous verrons ça quand Owen et Tosh seront partis, dit-il avec un air plein de sous-entendus qui fit sourire le Capitaine.

Durant l'après-midi, le Gallois finit de relire les dossiers que Jack lui avait remis. Il jeta de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la paire de gants posée sur la table. Il savait que Jack lui avait retiré pendant qu'il dormait, s'étant assoupi trop rapidement pour le faire lui-même.

Le soir, Owen et Tosh quittèrent la base et Jack verrouilla les accès, interdisant ainsi un hypothétique retour impromptu. Il s'approcha de Ianto et lui proposa de l'accompagner aux douches. S'ils devaient aller dîner, il fallait laisser du temps au jeune homme pour se préparer. Le Gallois se glissa sur son fauteuil et accepta que le Capitaine le conduise. Une fois arrivé, Jack le laissa se déshabiller, attendant patiemment qu'il se soit douché. Ianto resta sans bouger, essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur. La proposition de Jack de l'accompagner aux douches lui avait donné une idée, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Lentement, il commença à se dévêtir, posant ses vêtements sur le banc, mais quant il en vint à son pantalon, il eut un problème, il ne pouvait pas l'enlever tout seul.

– Jack, appela-t-il. J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main, si tu veux bien.

– J'arrive, entendit-il répondre en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

Le Capitaine avait posé son manteau à l'extérieur et il s'approcha.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

– Je vais avoir besoin de toi, la commande de la douche est trop haute, Torchwood n'avait pas prévu l'emploi de handicapés, on dirait.

– Ianto, ne dis pas ça ! Je vais t'aider, j'arrive, dit-il en ressortant.

Quand il revint, il était uniquement vêtu de son boxer et le regard du Gallois se mit à briller d'un nouvel éclat. Il était satisfait, il avait réussi à amener Jack exactement là où il voulait qu'il soit. Petit à petit, il s'avança vers lui, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur. Le Capitaine le regardait faire, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

– Ianto… commença-t-il en sentant la main de son compagnon se poser sur sa jambe.

– Chut, lui répondit le Gallois.

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Jack ferma les yeux sous le contact de la main qui commençait à le caresser. Ianto s'approcha encore et laissa ses doigts glisser sur le bas-ventre de son amant, remontant au plus haut qu'il le put, tout en déposant un baiser sur la peau. Le Capitaine gémit quand le Gallois effleura son boxer déjà malmené par une érection naissante. Avec un sourire, Ianto descendit doucement le tissu, libérant le sexe désireux. D'une main légère, il se saisit du membre, l'autre faisant tomber le vêtement dont Jack se débarrassa un geste du pied. Le jeune homme s'avança encore, s'installant entre les jambes que son amant avait écartées.

Délicatement, il caressa le sexe, le titillant du bout de la langue, écoutant les soupirs, sentant le corps se tendre sous ses mains. Jack glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ianto, accompagnant le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il avait débuté en le prenant dans sa bouche. Le Capitaine sentait monter le plaisir et le Gallois s'appliqua à lui faire perdre pied progressivement, par des mouvements rapides puis d'autres plus lents, caressant toujours sa peau du bout des doigts.

Tantôt, il jouait avec sa langue en emprisonnant le membre dans sa bouche, tantôt, il en dessinait la longueur du bout des lèvres, glissant sa main dans l'entrejambe. La respiration du Capitaine devint plus saccadée, son souffle se fit plus court, ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Ianto, annonçant l'imminence de la jouissance. Ianto accéléra ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que Jack se libère dans un cri, secoué par des spasmes violents.

Le Gallois continua d'aller et venir sur le sexe radouci, laissant l'immortel reprendre ses esprits avant qu'il ne se penche. Il posa sur lui une regard plein d'amour qui surprit le jeune homme. Il avait tellement cherché cette lueur qu'il regrettait maintenant de l'avoir trouvée. Il ne pourrait plus partager le lit du Capitaine à présent.

– Ianto, tu n'avais pas à faire ça, dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

– Je sais, mais j'en avais envie. Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes !

– Non, absolument pas, mais…

– Alors, tout est bien, le coupa-t-il en s'écartant. J'aimerai prendre ma douche maintenant, tu peux m'aider ?

Jack se baissa pour lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer. À la vue de son sexe inerte, une larme coula le long de la joue du Gallois. Le Capitaine essuya sa peau et prit ses lèvres délicatement.

– Sois patient, lui dit-il, ta blessure est récente. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Ianto leva vers lui un regard embué de larmes et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Jack lui donna le gel et appuya sur la commande de douche. Une eau bienfaisante s'écoula sur le corps du jeune homme, noyant les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le Capitaine l'aida à se sécher, le déplaçant sur le banc pour pouvoir mettre une serviette sur l'assise du fauteuil. Enveloppé dans un drap de bain, Jack le ramena dans la salle informatique. Il l'aida à enfiler son boxer et son pantalon et lui mit ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, le laissant s'occuper de la chemise. Ianto avait tenu à mettre la rouge et regardait d'un air satisfait son reflet dans la glace.

– Tu es magnifique, susurra le Capitaine en posant un baiser dans son cou.

Une fois la veste enfilée et la cravate vérifiée, Jack attrapa son manteau et conduisit son amant à l'extérieur jusqu'à la _Bayside Brasserie_ où il avait réservé une table en extérieur. Le serveur, les connaissant bien, fut surpris de voir Ianto dans un fauteuil, mais ne releva pas et les accompagna puis il les laissa s'installer et leur apporta les cartes et les apéritifs.

La soirée passa rapidement, trop rapidement même au goût du Gallois et lorsque Jack décréta qu'il était temps de partir, il soupira mais se dégagea de la table. Au pas du promeneur, ils retournèrent à la base et le Capitaine aida Ianto à se coucher.

– Merci pour cette soirée, murmura l'immortel en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes sinon Owen va m'étriper demain.

– Jack… commença le jeune homme.

Le Capitaine s'assit près de lui et prit la main tendue.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Pourrais-tu rester près de moi un moment ?

– Bien sûr, répondit-il en enlevant son manteau et en tirant une chaise à lui.

– Non, couche-toi près de moi.

Jack le regarda un instant, il hésitait, mais le regard suppliant du Gallois eut raison de lui et il s'allongea, prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Peu à peu, il le sentit se détendre, mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi, il n'osa pas bouger de crainte de le réveiller. À son tour, il se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Au matin, ce fut blottis l'un contre l'autre que Owen les trouva en arrivant. Il sourit en constatant que le jeune homme semblait serein. Passer une soirée à l'extérieur, après l'enfermement de ces dernières semaines, devait lui avoir fait le plus grand bien.

Lorsque Jack s'éveilla, il constata la présence du médecin et se dégagea doucement de Ianto. Il se leva et se rendit à la baie médicale.

– Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Owen.

– Oui, nous avons dîné sur la terrasse et nous sommes rentrés comme tu l'avais demandé. Il a passé une bonne nuit.

– Ok, alors c'est parfait. Que comptes-tu lui proposer aujourd'hui ?

– Je ne sais pas trop, nous sommes limités tant qu'il ne peut pas se déplacer en voiture.

– Pour ça, il vaut mieux attendre la semaine prochaine. Si la cicatrisation se passe bien, on pourra envisager de courts déplacements.

– Bien, je te remercie. Pendant qu'il dort encore, je vais aller chercher le nouveau SUV, le carrossier m'a prévenu qu'il était prêt. Ne lui dis rien, je voudrais lui en faire la surprise.

– Pas de problème, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir, il me semble un peu déprimé et ce n'est pas vraiment bon.

– Je vais m'en occuper, répondit le Capitaine avec un sourire.

Après un dernier regard au Gallois qui dormait toujours profondément, il quitta la base. Il devait se dépêcher, Ianto n'allait certainement pas tarder à se réveiller et il voulait être près de lui. Ce matin, il avait prévu de l'emmener dans le parc, une longue ballade en pleine nature ne pouvait que lui être profitable.

À son retour, quand il passa le sas, Tosh était auprès de son amant, celui-ci lui souriait, il avait l'air détendu. Après avoir déposé le sachet de viennoiseries, Jack s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front. La jeune femme salua son leader puis les laissa. Ianto regardait son Capitaine, cela faisait déjà presque une heure qu'il s'était réveillé et il avait été déçu de voir que Jack n'était plus près de lui.

– Tu as été faire un tour ? demanda-t-il.

– J'avais une course à faire. Comment te sens-tu ?

– J'ai bien dormi et Owen m'a autorisé une sortie pour ce matin.

– Je sais, répondit le Capitaine. Tu vas déjeuner et ensuite, quand tu seras habillé, je t'emmènerai faire un tour dans le parc.

– D'accord, répondit Ianto avec un sourire.

Il se tourna vers la machine et prépara les cafés. Jack récupéra les tasses et les lui apporta tout en l'observant. Le Gallois semblait fatigué, il était un peu pâle et ses traits étaient tirés malgré la nuit de sommeil. Le Capitaine s'inquiétait un peu, Owen lui avait dit qu'il était déprimé, mais que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Ianto lui tendit sa tasse et Jack s'assit sur le lit pour déguster sa boisson.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le jeune homme était fin prêt. Jack prévint ses collègues de leur départ et il se dirigea vers le garage, en poussant le fauteuil.

– Jack, Owen a dit que nous pouvions prendre la voiture ?

– Non.

– Alors où m'emmènes-tu ?

– C'est une surprise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ?

– Tu verras !

Ianto ne dit plus rien, se laissant conduire patiemment. Il avait remarqué que le Capitaine souriait et se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir prévu. En arrivant dans le garage, il constata qu'il y avait deux SUV. Jack s'arrêta et vint à côté de lui, l'observant attentivement. Le Gallois ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

– J'ai trouvé la solution pour que tu nous accompagnes, dit le Capitaine visiblement fier de lui.

– Comment veux-tu que je conduise ? Je te rappelle que je n'ai plus l'usage de mes jambes !

– Ce n'est pas un problème, je vais te montrer, répondit son amant en l'approchant de l'un des véhicule par une rampe d'accès nouvellement aménagée.

Il ouvrit la portière et laissa Ianto observer l'intérieur. En examinant le tableau de bord, il constata que le véhicule avait été modifié et que même s'il y avait les pédales au plancher, il y avait également des commandes supplémentaires au volant. De plus, la rampe était à la bonne hauteur pour permettre au jeune homme de passer de son fauteuil au siège conducteur. Les larmes aux yeux, le Gallois regarda son amant qui se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Quand tu iras mieux, tu pourras venir avec moi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Ce véhicule est pour toi.

– Merci, soupira-t-il.

– Non Ianto, tu n'as pas à me remercier, pour le moment, je sais que c'est un peu compliqué, mais tu verras, il y aura des jours meilleurs. Bien, c'est pas tout ça ! dit-il en se frottant les mains, mais si tu veux aller faire un tour, il ne faudrait pas trop tarder.

– Ok, on y va, répondit le Gallois en regardant toujours le véhicule.

Jack poussa le fauteuil et ils sortirent du bâtiment. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans le parc et ils s'installèrent sous un arbre, profitant de l'ombre bienfaisante. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans parler, puis Ianto rompit le silence.

– Jack, crois-tu vraiment que nous avions besoin d'un nouveau véhicule ?

– Oui, je ne veux pas que tu restes à la base lorsque tu pourras nous accompagner. Tu ne pourras pas intervenir, mais un soutien motorisé peut nous être utile.

– Que va dire l'administration ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Rien, ils n'ont pas à le savoir, je me suis servi des fonds que tu as pu dégager. Depuis que tu t'occupes du budget, c'est fou ce que tu as mis de côté. Dans quelques temps, on le leur dira, expliquant que lorsque nous devons nous séparer, nous avons besoin de deux voitures. S'ils ne sont pas idiots, ils comprendront.

– Je suis d'accord, mais quand ils sauront pour moi, ils vont me virer. Peux-tu me dire ce que je deviendrai alors ?

– Ianto, il est hors de question que je te laisse me quitter alors n'y pense plus. Je te l'ai déjà dit, pour le moment, tu n'as pas le choix, tu devras encore me supporter.

Le Gallois se perdit dans le regard azur de son compagnon. Celui-ci s'approcha et prit ses lèvres délicatement, passant sa main sur son visage et sur son cou, sentant frissonner la peau sous ses doigts.

– Jack, je commence à être fatigué, je voudrais rentrer, soupira Ianto en s'écartant de ses lèvres.

– Ok, on y va, répondit le Capitaine en se levant.

Ils retournèrent à la base tranquillement. De temps en temps, l'immortel baissait les yeux sur son amant, cherchant à percer ses pensées. Quand il lui avait demandé de rentrer, il avait senti de la douleur dans sa voix, est-ce sa blessure qui le faisait souffrir ou y avait-il autre chose ?

Quand ils passèrent le sas, Owen vint les attendre près du lit, laissant le Gallois s'installer tranquillement. Il l'examina, trouvant également qu'il semblait fatigué.

– Ianto, je crois que tu ne devrais plus bouger pour aujourd'hui, ça fait beaucoup de mouvements en peu de temps. Tu devrais reporter ta prochaine sortie à demain.

– D'accord, répondit le Gallois en posant sa tête sur son oreiller. Peux-tu me donner quelque chose, j'ai mal !

– Bien sûr, je reviens, répondit le médecin en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

Jack le regardait toujours, voir son amant dans cet état le faisait souffrir, mais il devait se montrer fort pour pouvoir l'épauler, il ne servait à rien de montrer sa peine.

Quand Owen revint, il lui fit une injection et vérifia le pouls et la tension. Il nota les informations sur la feuille de suivi et laissa les deux hommes. Ianto ferma les yeux et s'endormit, Jack resta près de lui quelques instants puis rejoignit Tosh. Celle-ci tentait toujours de trouver la provenance de la créature qui avait percuté le Gallois quelques semaines plus tôt, mais malgré toutes ses recherches, elle n'avait rien de nouveau et aucune autre créature identique n'était réapparue.

– Jack, lui dit-elle, Ianto a vu le SUV ?

– Oui, mais même si je sais que ça lui faisait plaisir, j'ai l'impression qu'il se sent toujours inutile.

– Ça va passer dès qu'il pourra venir avec nous. Tu sais bien qu'il ne tient pas en place !

– Oui, justement, c'est ça le problème, pour le moment, il ne peut rien faire à part s'occuper du Hub.

– Je sais, répondit la jeune femme, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'il se sente entouré.

– Merci Tosh, dit le Capitaine.

Il se monta l'escalier et se retourna avant de rentrer dans son bureau pour regarder le jeune homme assoupi. Secouant la tête, il alla s'installer, alluma la CCTV et commença à lire les dossiers préparés la veille par le Gallois, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil sur l'écran.

Deux heures plus tard, il constata que Ianto était réveillé. Il ferma le dossier qu'il était en train de lire et descendit le rejoindre.

– Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

– J'ai mal partout, répondit le Gallois avec une grimace. Je pense que j'ai exagéré. Si tu veux bien, ce soir, je préfère rester dans mon lit.

– Aucun souci, je ferai livrer le repas, tu me diras ce que tu souhaites manger.

– J'avoue que je n'ai pas très faim.

– Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu veux reprendre des forces et guérir, il te faut manger. De toute façon, si tu ne le veux pas, Owen te mettra une perfusion.

– Ok, je te laisse choisir, je n'ai pas de préférence.

Le Capitaine passa sa main sur son visage et Ianto ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Il s'en voulait d'être un poids pour son leader. Il détestait être assisté de cette manière, peu importe ce qu'il voulait faire, il avait besoin d'aide et il le supportait mal.

En fin d'après-midi, Owen et Tosh quittèrent la base et Jack verrouilla les entrées. Il voulait que rien, ni personne ne vienne les déranger. Il fit livrer des pizzas et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Ianto finisse par fermer les yeux pour dormir. Le Capitaine resta près de lui un moment puis monta dans son bureau. Longtemps, il l'observa, posté derrière la baie vitrée, puis avec un soupir, il descendit dans sa chambre, prit une douche et se coucha.

Les jours qui suivirent furent tout aussi pénibles pour le jeune homme. Par moments, il se sentait très bien, plaisantant même avec ses collègues, mais à d'autres, il plongeait dans une déprime soudaine qui inquiétait le Capitaine.

Owen lui avait finalement donné l'autorisation de se déplacer en véhicule et la première sortie qu'il fit, ce fut installé au volant du nouveau SUV. Il rayonnait et Jack, près de lui, se sentait soulagé en le voyant si heureux. Ils sillonnèrent la ville, le Gallois s'émerveillant de la conduite souple de la voiture. Le préparateur avait vraiment fait du bon travail et le Capitaine ne sentait aucune différence quant à la conduite. Après presque deux heures de ballade, Ianto finit par reprendre le chemin du Hub et se gara près de la rampe. Jack descendit rapidement pour s'assurer que le jeune homme n'aurait pas de problème.

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Quand ils passèrent le sas, Ianto avait le sourire, mais le Capitaine le sentait fatigué. Il insista pour qu'il se couche et prenne un peu de repos. Après avoir refusé, le Gallois obtempéra et finalement s'endormit.

Deux jours plus tard, Ianto put les accompagner pour une intervention. Il attendit au volant du véhicule que le reste de l'équipe s'occupe de capturer un Weevil qui avait décidé de visiter un cinéma. Ils ramenèrent leur prise au SUV et s'installèrent pour rentrer. Pendant que Jack descendait leur prisonnier dans les voûtes, Ianto se rendit dans la zone principale, accompagné par Tosh, Owen s'étant fait déposer sur le chemin pour aller faire quelques achats urgents nécessaires à l'infirmerie.

Le Gallois proposa du café et prépara trois tasses, le médecin serait servi à son retour. Le jeune homme se réinstalla dans son lit et posa sa tête sur son oreiller, fermant les yeux quelques instants. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et croisa le regard de son Capitaine.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

– Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

– Ok, alors je te laisse te reposer, tu as une préférence pour dîner ce soir ?

– Non, je te laisse faire.

– Bien, je vais contacter ton traiteur alors, je voudrais qu'il te gâte.

– Merci, répondit Ianto en refermant les yeux.

Le soir, ils dînèrent tranquillement. Ianto semblait moins déprimé, mais toujours soucieux. Dans le courant de l'après-midi, il avait vainement essayé de bouger ses jambes, se pinçant même les cuisses pour tenter de ressentir quelque chose. Au bout du compte, il avait fini par abandonner, cachant ses larmes dans son oreiller pendant que le Capitaine finissait de signer les dossiers en attente.

Après avoir préparé les cafés, Ianto dévisagea son amant. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avoir de relations et la gâterie des douches n'avait pas été renouvelée, Jack s'y refusant pour ne pas que le jeune homme se sente obligé de le satisfaire de cette manière. Le Capitaine aussi souffrait de ne plus pouvoir l'aimer comme il l'aurait voulu, mais il se montrait patient, il ne désespérait pas de voir une amélioration se produire.

– Jack, je voudrais dormir dans tes bras, finit-il par dire.

– Si tu veux, répondit le Capitaine en s'approchant.

Il s'installa confortablement et accueillit le jeune homme au creux de son épaule, posant son menton contre son front. Il caressa son dos d'une main et de l'autre, il glissa doucement sur son cou. Ianto soupira et releva la tête pour le regarder, détaillant son visage et s'attardant sur ses lèvres qu'il voulait embrasser. N'y tenant plus, il passa sa main derrière sa tête et le rapprocha de son visage, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le Gallois laissa échapper des gémissements tandis qu'il se perdait dans ce baiser qui devint plus passionné. Jack se décala pour s'appuyer sur son coude, reposant la tête de Ianto sur les oreillers, prenant ses lèvres avec passion. La main du jeune homme se perdit sous la chemise de son compagnon, mais Jack se redressa, conscient qu'il ne devait pas continuer malgré son envie. Il se souvenait de la douche et il ne voulait pas que Ianto recommence.

Quand il s'écarta, il croisa les yeux remplis de larmes du Gallois et le serra dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

– Non Ianto, murmura-t-il, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

– Mais… commença le jeune homme.

– Chut, fit le Capitaine, tu devrais dormir maintenant, tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Il se réinstalla et reprit le Gallois dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Jack les sentait tomber sur sa chemise, faisant une tache humide sur le tissu. Ianto finit par s'endormir et Jack se laissa aussi sombrer jusqu'au lendemain.

Les jours suivants, le Gallois les accompagna plusieurs fois sur des interventions. Son dos le faisait moins souffrir, mais il n'avait toujours aucune sensibilité. Jack était à l'écoute de ses moindres demandes, mais Ianto supportait de moins en moins cette dépendance vis à vis de lui. Il se sentait comme un poids mort, totalement inutile dans l'équipe. Un autre que lui aurait tout aussi bien pu conduire le véhicule. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour ça.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la base après une nouvelle sortie, Ianto alla voir le médecin à la baie médicale, s'arrêtant en haut des marches.

– Owen, je peux te parler ?

– Oui, bien sûr, dit-il en s'approchant. Tout va bien ?

– Oui, ça va. Owen, je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

Le médecin le regarda quelques instants. Le Gallois avait le regard triste, mais aussi fatigué.

– Tu crois que c'est prudent ? demanda-t-il, ici, on peut t'aider et Jack est avec toi le soir et la nuit si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

– Je sais, mais mon appartement me manque, j'aimerai rentrer.

– Tu as un ascenseur dans ton immeuble ?

– Oui, même si je ne m'en servais jamais. J'habite au premier étage, j'allais tout aussi vite par les escaliers, dit-il de la douleur dans son regard.

– Bien, alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais en parler à Jack, il faut que quelqu'un reste près de toi.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, comment crois-tu que les autres font, je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état et ils se débrouillent très bien.

Owen le dévisagea, il ne pouvait pas empêcher le jeune homme de rentrer chez lui, mais il aurait préféré qu'il ne reste pas seul.

– Très bien, quand veux-tu partir ?

– Aujourd'hui, répondit Ianto. Je veux rentrer ce soir.

– Ok, mais je veux que Jack t'accompagne et s'assure que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. Tu as mon numéro de téléphone et tu pourras me contacter si tu as un problème.

– D'accord. Merci Owen.

Ianto retourna près de son lit et commença à ranger ses vêtements dans le sac de sport que le Capitaine avait rapporté de son appartement avec ses affaires personnelles. Depuis des semaines, il dormait au Hub, il avait maintenant envie de retrouver son univers et de réfléchir à son avenir, que ce soit à Torchwood ou avec son Capitaine.

Quand il sortit de son bureau, Jack le vit s'affairer et il descendit le rejoindre, surpris de cette activité inhabituelle.

– Tu as l'intention d'aller quelque part ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

– Oui, Owen me laisse rentrer chez moi, fit-il sans le regarder.

Le Capitaine réfléchit un instant puis alla voir le médecin. Ils discutèrent un moment et Jack revint près du Gallois.

– Ok, alors je t'accompagne. Owen m'a dit que tu ne devais pas rester seul.

– Je peux me débrouiller, grogna Ianto.

– Pas question, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas le choix. Alors, il faudra que tu me supportes, fit-il en attrapant le sac.

Ianto saisit ses roues et s'avança vers le sas. Une petite rampe avait été aménagée pour lui permettre d'entrer et de sortir à sa convenance puis il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, toujours suivi par le Capitaine. Pendant la montée, il regarda ses mains et remercie mentalement son amant de lui avoir offert ces gants. À force de tourner les roues, ses paumes auraient fini par être rêches et maintenant il ne pouvait plus se passer de leur confort. C'était vraiment un très beau cuir souple et agréable.

Ils sortirent par l'office de tourisme et traversèrent la place en silence. Le Gallois voulait être un peu seul, mais c'était mal parti. À moins qu'une intervention soit nécessaire, il y avait peu de chance pour que Jack le laisse. Arrivés dans le hall de l'immeuble, Ianto se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, cela lui faisait drôle de passer par-là alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, il aurait monté les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Sur le palier, le Gallois sortit sa clé et la tourna dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Il pénétra dans l'entrée, surpris de constater que l'air avait été renouvelé. En fait, le Capitaine était venu régulièrement pour s'assurer que les pièces étaient correctement ventilées.

– Je vois que tu es passé, dit Ianto en levant la tête vers son compagnon.

– Oui, j'ai récupéré ton courrier et j'ai aéré pour que tu te sentes bien à ton retour. Es-tu sûr que ça ira ? Ici, je ne pourrai pas être près de toi aussi souvent qu'au Hub !

– Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un grand garçon, je peux me garder tout seul. De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je m'enfuie ! Où veux-tu que j'aille dis-moi ? Dans mon état, tu n'aurais pas de mal à me rattraper.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça, aurais-tu l'intention de partir ?

– Non, de toute façon, je n'ai nulle part où aller, répondit Ianto dans un murmure.

Jack alla déposer son sac dans sa chambre et revint près de lui. Ianto se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'intention de faire du café, mais la machine était trop haute. Le Capitaine l'installa sur une desserte, afin qu'elle soit à la bonne hauteur. Le Gallois le laissait faire, constatant qu'une fois de plus, il avait besoin de son aide.

Le soir, Jack fit livrer le repas et ils dînèrent sur la terrasse. Ianto, les yeux perdus dans le vide, n'écoutait pas les paroles de son compagnon, son esprit vagabondait en d'autres lieux plus propices à la rêverie. Le Capitaine s'en aperçut et s'approcha de lui. Le voyant frissonner dans l'air du soir, il l'obligea à rentrer afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

Le Gallois se mit à bailler et Jack le conduisit dans sa chambre. La journée avait été épuisante et il avait besoin de se reposer. Il le laissa se déshabiller puis se glisser dans le lit, attendant dans le salon qu'il lui dise de revenir. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, n'entendant plus rien, il se risqua à passer la tête par la porte. Ianto était couché et ne bougeait plus, il semblait déjà s'être endormi. Il s'approcha doucement et regarda son visage. Il y lut de la tristesse que la douceur de ses traits fins ne pouvait pas cacher. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Ianto passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il avait envie de sentir son amant tout contre lui, respirer son odeur, subir la caresse de ses mains. Il réussit à le déséquilibrer et Jack tomba sur le lit à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude, détailla ce visage qu'il aimait tant, puis délicatement, il passa sa main sur sa joue, allant goûter ses lèvres entrouvertes. Jack soupira doucement en répondant au baiser, sa langue rejoignant sa consœur dans la bouche du Gallois. Les caresses se perdirent sur le torse du Capitaine, les doigts trouvant leur passage sous la chemise entrouverte. Un à un, Ianto défit les boutons puis alla poser ses lèvres sur les tétons déjà durcis.

– Ianto, arrête, soupira l'immortel.

Mais bien loin d'obéir, le Gallois accentua ses baisers, descendant lentement vers l'objet de sa convoitise. D'un geste rapide, il déboucla la ceinture et glissa sa main dans le boxer, sentant le Capitaine se cambrer lorsqu'il se saisit de son membre dressé.

Jack gémissait doucement, il devait arrêter son amant, mais sa volonté lui faisait de plus en plus défaut à mesure que Ianto descendait vers son bas-ventre. Le Gallois réussit à faire glisser le pantalon et le boxer et posa ses lèvres sur le bout du gland suintant déjà de désir. Avec un râle profond, le Capitaine se cambra quand il sentit son sexe dans la bouche chaude et humide de Ianto. Ses doigts glissés dans les cheveux, il accompagna le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il venait de débuter.

– Ian…

L'immortel perdait pied, toutes ces semaines passées près du Gallois sans pouvoir le toucher avait ébranlé sa patience. Il avait lutté pour ne pas laisser ses pulsions prendre le dessus, mais aujourd'hui, sous la bouche et les doigts experts de Ianto, il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Tout son corps se tendait dans l'envie qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour. Mais pour le moment, le plaisir montait par vagues successives toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres. Puis dans un cri, il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant.

Le Gallois quitta le membre radouci pour venir prendre ses lèvres et sourit en sentant le Capitaine le serrer dans ses bras et le recoucher contre son oreiller. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit sa bouche se poser sur son torse, une chaleur diffuse prenant naissance dans sa poitrine. Jack écarta la couette pour venir caresser son corps, il avait terriblement envie de lui. Ianto sentait les mains de son amant sur ses épaules, son torse et se raidit sous les caresses, puis plus rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que le Capitaine taquinait son bas-ventre et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il ne ressentait rien. Il referma sa main sur l'épaule de son amant, serrant de toutes ses forces.

– Jack, arrête…

– Pourquoi, murmura-t-il sans comprendre la raison de cette demande.

– Jack, je ne sens rien.

Le Capitaine se redressa et le fixa de son regard brillant. Puis il parcourut le corps du Gallois, constatant qu'il n'avait effectivement pas réagi à ses caresses. Il alla embrasser ses lèvres, délicatement, tendrement.

– Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Pardonne-moi, Ianto.

– Que veux-tu que je te dise, tu as envie de moi, comme j'ai envie de toi, la seule différence, c'est que mon corps ne semble pas être du même avis.

– Nous attendrons, répondit le Capitaine, nous avons le temps.

– Non Jack, je crois que tu as assez attendu, tu dois passer à autre chose, moi je ne suis plus bon à rien.

– Je t'interdis de dire ça, s'emporta l'immortel des larmes lui montant aux yeux. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, je veux rester près de toi.

– Tu ne comprends donc pas, je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Tu n'as pas le droit de te punir ainsi.

– Ianto… commença l'immortel.

– Je veux être seul. S'il te plait Jack, laisse-moi.

Le Capitaine le dévisagea, essayant de comprendre sa réaction. Il l'embrassa délicatement puis se leva et se rhabilla. Il allait parler quand son téléphone sonna. Il prit la communication en quittant la chambre. Quand il revint, Ianto n'avait pas bougé, Jack s'assit sur le lit et prit sa main.

– Je dois te laisser, Owen a besoin d'aide, il semblerait que des étrangers soient passés par la faille. Je ne serai pas absent longtemps. Repose-toi, on en reparlera à mon retour.

Ianto resta silencieux, se contentant de le fixer dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de son image. Jack se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de se lever pour aller récupérer son manteau. Il quitta l'appartement, laissant le Gallois seul avec sa détresse.

Au pas de course, il traversa la place et entra en coup de vent par le sas. Tosh était penchée sur son écran et finissait de noter les coordonnées de l'arrivée. Elle tendit le papier au Capitaine et il se dirigea vers le garage, Owen sur les talons.

***

Dans l'appartement silencieux, Ianto resta un long moment, les yeux fixés sur la porte que Jack venait de franchir. Il avait voulu faire l'amour avec lui, mais rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il se sentait inutile et malgré tout ce que le Capitaine lui avait dit, il s'en voulait qu'il reste auprès de lui. Il avait droit à autre chose, il fallait qu'il se détache de lui, qu'il l'oublie.

Difficilement, il quitta son lit, roula son fauteuil vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. Là, il remplit la baignoire et dispersa des sels pour avoir une bonne épaisseur de mousse. Il voulait de la douceur, il voulait de la tiédeur, il voulait l'oubli. Quand tout fut prêt, il prit une lame de rasoir et la posa sur le rebord puis se glissa dans l'eau, fermant les yeux quand il sentit la mousse sur son torse. Calé contre le montant, il laissa son esprit se vider puis regarda la lame et tendit la main pour s'en saisir.

Des larmes coulant sur son visage, il entailla ses poignets puis les posa sur le bord de la baignoire, regardant les gouttes tomber une à une sur le carrelage blanc. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se demanda quand tout cela finirait puis peu à peu, il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

– Adieu Jack, je t'aime, murmura-t-il en perdant connaissance.

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Owen et le Capitaine étaient partis depuis à peine une heure lorsqu'ils revinrent après une chasse qui s'était révélée infructueuse. En quittant le garage, ils passèrent par la zone informatique et expliquèrent à Tosh que la créature avait disparu alors qu'ils lui couraient après. Elle avait lancé un programme de recherche, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la zone.

Dépité, Jack monta dans son bureau. Il resta assis quelques minutes, puis brusquement, il se leva comme s'il avait perçu quelque chose.

– Tosh, Ianto a appelé ? demanda-t-il de la passerelle.

– Non, pourquoi, il aurait dû le faire ?

– Il n'était pas très bien quand je suis parti, je vais aller le voir.

– Ok, on t'appelle si on a du nouveau, répondit-elle en le voyant descendre l'escalier.

Rapidement, il retourna chez Ianto. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir le pourquoi de son malaise. Silencieusement, il glissa la clé dans la serrure et entra dans l'appartement. Il posa son manteau sur le canapé et se tourna vers la porte de la chambre. Lentement, il s'avança, il n'y avait aucun bruit, le Gallois devait s'être rendormi. Il poussa la porte entrouverte et constata que le lit était vide et que le fauteuil n'était plus dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entrouvrit doucement, si le jeune homme prenait un bain, il ne voulait surtout pas le surprendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur puis poussa violemment le battant qui alla taper contre le mur.

Son cœur rata un battement et il se précipita vers la baignoire en voyant la tache de sang qui maculait le carrelage.

– Non Ianto, hurla-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

Il saisit le Gallois dans ses bras, le sortit de l'eau, alla le déposer sur le lit et le couvrit de la couette. Il constata que les deux poignets avaient été mutilés et il s'affola. Tout en posant ses paumes sur les coupures pour tenter d'arrêter le sang, il brancha son oreillette.

– Owen, cria-t-il, tu m'entends ?

– Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'as l'air bien agité !

– Owen, c'est Ianto, viens vite !

– Ianto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Il s'est coupé les veines ! Viens vite, répéta-t-il.

Owen sentit la panique le gagner. Il n'aurait jamais dû autoriser le Gallois à retourner chez lui sans une surveillance constante.

– Ok, il faudrait que tu stoppes le saignement. Pour ça, tu vas placer les paumes de tes mains sur les triceps et serrer tes doigts autour de ses bras. Sous tes pouces, tu devrais sentir battre l'artère humérale. Tu l'as ?

– Oui, qu'est-ce que je fais après ?

– Bien, alors tu vas faire un mouvement de rotation de tes pouces et de tes poignets vers le haut et l'extérieur, fit-il en mimant le geste, ainsi l'artère sera bloquée contre l'humérus et le sang ne passera plus.

– Ok, c'est fait. Et maintenant ?

– Tu m'attends, j'arrive. Au fait, tu n'avais pas fait de garrot ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il ne fallait pas, c'est tout.

– Owen, la clé de son appartement est dans mon bureau, dans la boite à l'entrée. Dépêche-toi s'il te plait !

– On arrive. Tosh, viens avec moi, lança-t-il en se précipitant vers la sortie.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en le suivant.

– Ianto a voulu se suicider !

– Oh non ! Mais pourquoi ?

– J'aurais dû le prévoir, murmura le médecin. C'est de ma faute.

En courant, ils traversèrent la place et entrèrent en coup de vent dans l'immeuble. Arrivés devant la porte, ils ouvrirent, pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre où Owen alla examiner le jeune Gallois. Tosh le regardait, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

– Tu vas le sauver ? demanda Jack, les yeux humides.

– Je vais faire ce que je peux. Depuis combien de temps est-il ainsi ?

– Je ne sais pas, je l'ai laissé une heure environ, mais il y a beaucoup de sang dans la salle de bain.

– Ok, je vais voir, continue à appuyer, je reviens.

Il se rendit près de la baignoire et constata que la tache était importante. De plus, du sang avait également coulé dans l'eau du bain, ajoutant à la quantité perdue, il allait lui falloir une transfusion dans un délai très rapide, mais il avait déjà utilisé une partie de sa réserve pour l'intervention sur son dos et il doutait avoir assez de poches disponibles.

Quand il revint, Jack constata qu'il était soucieux. Les mains toujours en place, il regarda le médecin, attendant de connaître son avis.

– Tosh, va au Hub, ramène-moi le sang de réserve de Ianto, dépêche-toi, nous allons le préparer pour une transfusion.

– Ok, j'y vais, lança-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte.

– Jack, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais assez, d'après ce que j'ai vu par terre…

– Fais ce que tu peux, répondit-il doucement.

– Tu sais, il devais avoir prévu ça de longue date, il ne l'a pas fait sur un coup de tête. Les phlébotomies suicidaires sont plus courantes qu'on pourrait le penser. J'aurais dû te demander de te faire remplacer quand tu devais le laisser.

– Je ne pensais pas qu'il en arriverait là, soupira Jack, avant que tu m'appelles, il a essayé de…

– Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as fait l'amour avec lui ! le coupa Owen.

– Non, enfin ce n'était pas l'envie qui nous manquait, mais il n'a pas pu. Je pense qu'il a voulu s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Il était perturbé quand je l'ai laissé, je n'ai rien vu venir.

Ils tournèrent les yeux vers la porte en entendant Tosh revenir. Elle tendit la poche avec un petit sourire triste.

– Il n'y en avait pas d'autres ? demanda Owen.

– Non, je suis désolée. Tu crois que ça suffira ?

– Non, j'en doute, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je vais déjà lui passer ça, ensuite on avisera.

Avec des gestes rapides et précis, le médecin finit de placer la perfusion et brancha la réserve puis la tendit à la jeune femme pour qu'elle soit maintenue en hauteur. Il fit quelques points de suture sur les coupures et posa des pansements puis attendit patiemment quelques instants. Il vérifia ses constantes et son pouls au niveau de la carotide. Satisfait, il se tourna vers le Capitaine.

– Jack, passe-moi la chaise, on va accrocher la poche dessus, il est inutile que Tosh reste debout, il va y en avoir pour un moment.

Une fois que tout fut installé, il quitta le chevet du blessé, laissa Jack auprès du Gallois et entraîna la jeune femme dans le salon. Elle le suivit puis laissa ses larmes la submerger. Owen la prit contre lui, essayant de la rassurer.

– Ça va aller Tosh, nous n'allons pas le laisser comme ça. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai plus de sang pour lui et que nous ne sommes pas compatibles.

– Moi je le suis, dit le Capitaine en entrant dans la pièce.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Tu n'as pas de sang pour moi, parce que je n'en ai pas besoin, tu n'as donc pas pu l'analyser, mais Alex l'avait fait.

– Qui est Alex ? demanda Tosh.

– Le médecin de l'équipe précédente. Il s'est suicidé au passage du nouvel An avant votre recrutement.

Owen le regarda et vit son expression douloureuse. Ainsi, un autre membre de son équipe s'était déjà suicidé et le Capitaine avait dû en souffrir.

– D'accord, finit-il par répondre, on va déjà voir avec que ce que je lui passe et s'il y a besoin, nous ferons ce qu'il faut.

De temps en temps, le médecin retournait près du jeune homme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ianto était très pâle, mais il respirait normalement et sa tension était un peu remontée. Cependant, lorsque la poche fut vide, il hésita puis finalement décida d'attendre un peu pour voir si la quantité était suffisante. Il rejoignit ses collègues dans le salon et accepta une tasse de thé qu'avait préparée Tosh.

Un peu plus tard, il retourna auprès du Gallois et constata que sa tension retombait, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait demander au Capitaine de venir.

– Jack, appela-t-il, j'ai besoin de toi.

L'immortel quitta le canapé et entra rapidement dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta au pied du lit, interrogeant le médecin du regard.

– Sa tension dégringole, il lui faut un complément, tu es toujours d'accord ?

– Bien sûr, quelle question ? Que dois-je faire ?

– Ok, allonge-toi près de lui et défais-ta manche, je vais te poser une canule.

Jack s'installa et dégagea son bras. Owen le piqua puis le brancha sur la perfusion du jeune Gallois. Peu à peu, le sang passa d'un homme à l'autre. Le Capitaine ne quittait pas son amant des yeux, priant pour que tout se déroule bien.

Le médecin le laissa et retourna auprès de Tosh qui attendait dans le salon. Devant son regard inquiet, il s'assit près d'elle.

– On ne peut rien faire de plus, lui dit-il. Tout dépend de lui maintenant.

– Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? murmura-t-elle.

– Il se sentait inutile et souffrait de ne plus…

Tosh leva la tête en l'entendant s'interrompre.

– De ne plus quoi ?

– Jack, tu sais bien…

– Oh, tu crois qu'il pensait que Jack le quitterait ? C'est ça ? s'enquit-elle.

– Je pense oui. Tu savais pour eux deux ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

– Bien sûr, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je pensais même que Ianto savait que Jack ne le laisserait jamais malgré ce malheur. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, finit-elle en baissant la voix.

– Eh bien, moi, j'ai une idée. Jack m'a dit que Ianto avait voulu essayer, mais que ça n'avait rien donné et qu'il lui avait demandé de partir.

– Oh, fit-elle en rougissant quelque peu. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Il va s'en sortir, il ne peut pas en être autrement, martela-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et Owen la suivit. Elle s'arrêta près de lit, regardant ses amis couchés et soupira doucement. Le médecin s'assura que tout allait bien et s'assit près du Gallois. Il lui semblait qu'il reprenait quelques couleurs, mais il restait inconscient. Au bout d'un long moment, il estima qu'il était temps de libérer le Capitaine et le débrancha puis posa un léger pansement, tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Jack se leva et passa dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage. Il fixa un moment son reflet dans la glace puis soupira. En retournant dans la chambre, il croisa le regard douloureux de Tosh qui retenait ses larmes à grand peine. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras, tentant de lui communiquer un peu de son espoir.

– Jack, nous allons te laisser, il faut que nous mangions quelque chose. À son réveil, Ianto aura besoin d'aide et si nous restons ainsi, c'est nous qui allons être affaiblis.

– Ok, allez-y, je ne bouge pas d'ici, j'ai espoir qu'il ne tardera pas à se réveiller.

Owen posa sa main sur son épaule puis prit Tosh par le bras et ils quittèrent l'appartement. Jack s'assit près du lit, prenant la main de Ianto et déposa un baiser sur sa peau.

– Ianto, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? murmura-t-il. Tu savais que je ne t'aurai pas laissé, que ferais-je si tu n'étais plus là ? Mon cœur souffre, j'aurais dû te dire ce que tu voulais entendre, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je t'aime Ianto, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je t'aime et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Il faut que tu reviennes, peu importe ce qu'il se passera ensuite, mais je veux rester près de toi. Je t'en prie, reviens.

Il laissa ses larmes couler, serrant un peu plus la main du Gallois. Il releva la tête quand il sentit une légère pression sur ses doigts et regarda le visage de son amant. Mais il avait toujours les yeux fermés, il devait s'agir d'un simple spasme.

Ses collègues revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et préparèrent le repas. Owen entra dans la chambre et examina à nouveau le jeune homme.

– Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en regardant le Capitaine.

– Oui, mais il m'a semblé qu'il avait serré les doigts, je ne sais pas, c'était léger.

– Un spasme sans doute. Il faut être patient, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Viens manger, tu retourneras près de lui après.

– Ok, dit-il en se levant.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Gallois et passa sa main sur sa joue puis suivit le médecin dans le salon. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun essayant de surmonter sa peine. Quand il eut fini, Jack s'isola sur la terrasse, laissant son regard se poser sur l'horizon puis avec un soupir, il rentra et retourna auprès du jeune homme.

L'après-midi passa sans amélioration et Tosh et Owen finirent par s'en aller, laissant le Capitaine auprès du Gallois. Celui-ci se coucha près de son amant et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Peu à peu, il se laissa gagner par le sommeil et finit par s'endormir.

Au matin, Ianto était toujours inconscient et Jack se leva pour aller se faire un café. Il avait ressorti l'ancienne cafetière du Gallois et regardait le liquide couler goutte à goutte. Se rappelant le sang dans la salle de bain, il eut la nausée et alla vider son estomac dans les toilettes. À son retour dans la cuisine, il passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage puis se servit une tasse et la but par petite gorgée. Quelques minutes après, il entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et croisa le regard interrogateur de Tosh.

– Bonjour ma belle, dit-il, il n'y a rien de nouveau, je suis désolé.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et il alla lui chercher une tasse de café. Installés sur le canapé, ils ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant de quelques regards.

Owen arriva un peu plus tard et après avoir salué ses collègues, entra dans la chambre pour examiner le Gallois. À son retour, Jack lui donna une tasse et attendit patiemment les nouvelles.

– Toujours rien, désolé, répondit le médecin. Mais sa tension est correcte et il n'a pas de température. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

Le silence s'installa puis le Capitaine se rendit auprès de son amant et s'assit près de lui, reprenant sa main.

– Ianto, murmura-t-il, je sais que tu es là, quelque part. Fais-moi un signe, montre-moi que tu m'entends, je t'en prie. Ianto, je t'aime, ne me laisse pas comme ça. Reviens-moi, s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux.

À nouveau, des larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue et il posa son front sur la main du Gallois. Puis son cœur fit un bond et il releva la tête. Il venait de sentir une pression sur ses doigts, il regarda le visage de Ianto et sourit en le voyant ouvrir lentement les yeux.

– Eh ! dit-il doucement en s'approchant.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis embrassa sa main et la posa contre son cœur.

– Ian, regarde-moi.

Il vit des larmes couler des yeux du Gallois et les essuya de son pouce.

– Ian, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? J'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdu cette fois.

En entendant Jack parler, Owen passa la tête par la porte puis entra dans la chambre avec un sourire. Il prit la tension et le pouls du Gallois puis fit un signe au Capitaine. Il ressortit pour prévenir Tosh qui se précipita près du lit suivie par le médecin et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ianto qui ne quittait pas Jack des yeux.

– Il a un pouls bien frappé et une tension stable. Je pense que ça va aller maintenant, mais il faut le surveiller. Cette fois-ci, on a eu de la chance, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il recommence.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais plus le lâcher et si je dois sortir, vous me remplacerez. Vous devriez rentrer à la base. Il faut nourrir les pensionnaires et Myfanwy, je tâcherai d'y faire un tour ce soir si l'un de vous vient ici.

– Je viendrai, répondit Tosh avec un petit sourire. Je serai là vers 17 h, ça ira ?

– Oui, merci. Allez-y, rentrez maintenant.

– À plus tard Jack, Ianto, repose-toi, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire, répondit Owen en quittant la chambre, suivi par la jeune femme un peu rassurée.

Le Capitaine se rassit près du Gallois et chercha son regard. Une larme coula de nouveau et Ianto ferma les yeux.

– _Je n'ai même pas été capable de me suicider,_ se dit-il. _Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Il va sans cesse me surveiller._

Puis des mots lui revinrent, avait-il rêvé que le Capitaine lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Il devait délirer, Jack ne lui aurait jamais dit ça, ce n'était pas possible. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit et il rouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard plein d'amour de son compagnon. Celui-ci posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant naître une douce chaleur dans son cœur.

– Ianto, je t'aime, dit-il tout contre sa bouche. Je ne veux plus que tu me laisses.

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, Jack venait à nouveau de prononcer ces mots si doux à son oreille. Il le regarda tendrement et leva la main pour caresser sa joue. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le pansement de son poignet et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

– Ça va aller, dors un peu, je reste près de toi.

Ianto obéit et ferma les yeux. Durant quelques minutes, Jack le contempla puis voyant qu'il s'était endormi, il sortit de la chambre. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il avait repris connaissance et le poids sur son estomac se dissipa peu à peu.

En fin d'après-midi comme prévu, Tosh vint le remplacer pendant qu'il serait au Hub. Il fallait que le service continue à tourner et il avait des documents à étudier. En début de soirée, il retourna chez le Gallois après être passé chercher le repas et demanda à la jeune femme de rentrer se reposer. Ianto n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et Jack s'affaira dans la cuisine attendant patiemment son réveil. Quand tout fut prêt, il alla s'asseoir près du lit, regardant le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait plus serein et les couleurs de sa peau étaient revenues, lui donnant meilleure mine.

Au bout d'un moment, il vit que le Gallois le fixait avec un très léger sourire. Il s'approcha et caressa sa joue.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Tu aurais dû me laisser partir, murmura Ianto.

– Ne dis pas ça, je ne veux plus te perdre. Tu ne t'imagines pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir en te trouvant dans ton bain, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Je t'aime Ianto, je n'ai jamais pu te le dire, mais maintenant, je n'ai pas le choix et il te faudra l'accepter. Je sais que c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu m'entendre dire, mais je le ne pouvais pas. J'ai perdu trop d'êtres chers auxquels je m'étais attaché et je voulais que tu vives autre chose, mais pas que tu attentes à ta vie.

– Je t'aime aussi Jack, mais que puis-je t'apporter maintenant ?

– Toi, ta présence, ton amour, c'est tout ce que je souhaite et peu importe le reste. Je veux simplement que nous soyons ensemble. Et je te l'ai répète, je ne désespère pas te revoir remarcher un jour. Owen fait des recherches et Tosh s'est renseignée auprès des meilleurs spécialistes. Nous allons trouver quelque chose.

– Mais…

– Il n'y a pas de mais Ianto, le coupa le Capitaine. Chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment, tu vas manger un peu et ensuite, tu te reposeras. Pour le reste, on verra demain, ok ?

_À suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Le Gallois acquiesça et Jack partit chercher les plats. En revenant, il installa le jeune homme un peu plus confortablement, le dos calé dans l'oreiller. Quand ils eurent terminé, le Capitaine lui ramena un café, s'excusant qu'il ne soit pas aussi bon que celui du Gallois et il eut le plaisir de le voir sourire.

– Je préfère te voir comme ça, dit-il doucement. Ianto, promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras pas !

Le Gallois vrilla son regard sur l'azur de ses yeux, cherchant une raison de refuser, mais l'amour qu'il lut dans les prunelles de son compagnon lui ôta tous ses doutes.

– Ian, promets-le moi, s'il te plait ! supplia-t-il.

– Je te le promets, répondit le Gallois.

– Bien, maintenant, il faut que tu dormes, dit Jack en l'aidant à s'allonger. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serai à côté.

– Reste avec moi, murmura Ianto. Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Le Capitaine fit le tour du lit et se coucha près de lui, écartant les bras pour qu'il vienne se lover contre lui. Le jeune homme releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Jack posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant un instant puis le cala contre son épaule et embrassa son front. Le Gallois s'endormit calmement, rassuré par la proximité de ce corps aimé.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ianto reprit des forces peu à peu, toujours étroitement surveillé par Jack ou l'un de ses collègues. Bientôt, il put à nouveau s'installer dans son fauteuil et sortir se promener, respirant à pleins poumons l'air de la baie. Il semblait aller de mieux en mieux, mais le Capitaine ne relâchait pas sa surveillance. Il ne voulait pas laisser à Ianto le loisir d'attenter de nouveau à sa vie.

Installé dans le parc, le Gallois laissa ses yeux se promener sur les enfants qui jouaient, se courant après en criant. Il soupira doucement, attirant le regard de son amant.

– Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, je les envie, c'est tout.

– Il ne faut pas. Owen a dit que tu devais commencer ta rééducation. Si tout va bien, ton état devrait s'améliorer.

– Peut-être, mais je vais quand même rester cloué dans ce fauteuil.

– Au pire, même si cela devait être vrai, ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre, d'autres le font, pourquoi pas toi ? De plus, je serai près de toi, Tosh et Owen aussi, tu ne seras pas seul.

– Je sais, mais…

– Il n'y a pas de mais, prends ce que la vie t'offre et laisse-moi t'aimer, c'est tout ce qui est important. Allez, nous allons rentrer, Owen doit venir te voir pour t'expliquer ton programme.

– D'accord, fit Ianto en ôtant le frein du fauteuil.

Il posa ses mains gantées sur les roues et soupira. Jack le laissa faire, le Gallois voulait être autonome, il resterait donc près de lui pour l'aider en cas de besoin. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Owen était déjà là et les attendait.

– Salut Ianto, comment vas-tu ?

– Ça va ! Alors, c'est quoi le programme ?

– Des choses très simples pour commencer, juste quelques mouvements. Jack, je vais te montrer comme ça, tu pourras le faire. Ianto, tu préfères t'allonger sur le canapé ou sur ton lit ?

– Sur mon lit peut-être, je suis un peu fatigué, j'essaierai de dormir après.

– Bien, alors on y va.

Le médecin laissa le Gallois s'installer puis vint se placer à côté de lui et saisit sa cheville et son genou puis plia délicatement la jambe plusieurs fois.

– Voilà ce mouvement est à faire sur les deux jambes. On va également compléter avec des séances de piscine, le battement de l'eau peut apporter une amélioration et je suis aussi en pourparler pour obtenir un robot de marche.

– Quoi ! le coupa Ianto. Je ne veux pas d'appareillage, soit je remarche, soit je reste dans ce fauteuil, je ne veux pas être assisté par une machine.

– Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses. Il s'agit d'un appareil qui stimulerait tes fonctions motrices. Tu seras harnaché et il t'assistera dans la marche, mais il te faut une bonne condition physique, alors tu vas te mettre à la musculation, tu dois augmenter ta capacité thoracique. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il te faudra aller à l'hôpital, on ne peut pas le déplacer et d'autres patients en ont besoin.

– D'accord, répondit Ianto en regardant le Capitaine. C'est quand tu veux.

Jack commença les mouvements et s'assura qu'il appliquait bien ce que lui avait dit Owen. Patiemment, il pliait et dépliait le membre, regardant de temps en temps le visage de son compagnon.

– Ok, Jack, tu dois le faire deux fois par jour, pendant quinze minutes sur chaque jambe, de préférence le matin quand il aura déjeuné et le soir avant qu'il se couche. Dans la journée, il doit se muscler et se reposer.

– Pas de problème, tu peux compter sur moi. Je vais en faire un véritable athlète.

– Ça, je te fais confiance. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'y aille. Je crois que j'ai une piste pour ta bestiole.

– Ah bon ! Et ce serait quoi ? demanda le Capitaine tout en continuant les mouvements.

– C'est ce que l'on pensait, d'après ce que j'ai pu trouver, il se serait échappé d'un laboratoire et il ne serait pas étonnant que UNIT soit au courant, mais tu les connais, ils nieront toujours. Tosh fait des recherches dans leur base, elle a réussi à pirater le code. Ianto, sois patient et tout ira bien. À demain.

– À demain, répondirent les deux hommes.

Peu à peu, le Gallois se détendit, laissant son Capitaine s'occuper de lui. Il ferma les yeux, lentement balancé par le mouvement. Il ne sentait toujours rien, mais chaque fois que Jack remontait sa jambe pour la plier, il glissait sur l'oreiller pour revenir en place quand il la dépliait. Quand le temps fut écoulé, le Capitaine lui proposa de prendre une douche et l'installa dans la cabine puis le laissa seul, s'asseyant sur le pied du lit, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

C'était une situation difficile, mais au moins, Ianto était vivant et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Patiemment, jour après jour, la rééducation se poursuivait. Deux fois par semaine, Jack l'accompagnait à la piscine et les autres jours se partageaient entre l'hôpital et sa chambre pour le reste du travail. Peu à peu, Ianto se sentait mieux et tentait même de faire quelques mouvements, mais malgré toute sa volonté, rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un centimètre.

Le soir, le Gallois s'endormait souvent dans les bras de son amant. Il avait voulu s'occuper de lui, mais le Capitaine avait toujours refusé.

– Jack, lui dit-il un jour allongé sur la couette, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu ne veux pas de moi alors…

– Ianto, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas de toi, le coupa-t-il. Je veux juste attendre que tu ailles mieux, c'est tout. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

– Ok, mettons que je n'ai rien dit, soupira le Gallois. Prends-moi dans tes bras. J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi.

Jack se coucha près de lui et le serra contre son cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi presque une heure jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Ianto crie famine. Avec un sourire, le Capitaine se leva et alla préparer le repas. Les exercices de la journée avaient été fatigants et le jeune homme préféra rester dans son lit. Jack lui amena son plateau et s'installa près de lui pour manger. De temps en temps, il le regardait, voyant à son visage et à ses yeux qu'il allait mieux et il s'en réjouit. Cette surveillance constante était épuisante, mais il n'aurait laissé sa place pour rien au monde.

Quand ils eurent fini, Jack débarrassa et apporta le café que Ianto avait préparé plus tôt. Le Gallois ferma les yeux, soupirant doucement, puis il se mit à sourire.

– Tu me chatouilles, dit-il la tête toujours posée sur l'oreiller.

– Quoi ? Tu me sens ? demanda le Capitaine surpris en baissant les yeux sur ses doigts qui couraient sur les cuisses du jeune homme.

– Oui, ça fait bizarre.

– Je veux bien te croire, regarde, lui dit Jack en continuant son mouvement.

Ianto se redressa et chercha les doigts qui continuaient de se promener. Pendant un instant, il fixa la main puis releva ses yeux embués de larmes.

– Je te sens, dit-il doucement, Jack, je sens tes doigts.

– Il faut que je prévienne Owen, lança le Capitaine avec un grand sourire. Il faut qu'il vienne voir.

Jack prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du médecin. À cette heure de la soirée, il se doutait bien qu'il allait sans doute le déranger, mais il devait absolument venir voir Ianto. Au bout de trois sonneries, il répondit en maugréant.

– Quoi ! Jack, j'espère que c'est urgent.

– Je pense que oui, il faut que tu viennes, il y a du nouveau.

– Ah bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Ianto sent mes doigts !

– Ça, c'est évident, si tu le touches, il te sent !

– Non Owen, tu ne comprends pas, quand je passe mes doigts sur sa jambe, il me sent !

Un silence se fit pendant quelques instants, puis le médecin reprit !

– Ok, j'arrive. Il faut en être sûr. Je suis là dans dix minutes.

Jack raccrocha et regarda son amant, il rayonnait de bonheur. Après toutes ces semaines d'angoisse et de doute, il semblait retrouver la joie de vivre. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand Owen entra dans la chambre, ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le Gallois se redressa quand il vit le médecin.

– Alors, Ianto, il paraît qu'il y a eu un miracle !

– J'ai senti ses doigts Owen, je t'assure que je les ai sentis.

– On va voir ça. Pousse-toi Jack, j'ai besoin de place.

Le Capitaine s'exécuta et laissa le médecin officier. Il prit la tension et le pouls puis sortit une aiguille de sa sacoche.

– Ok, Ianto, regarde ailleurs et dis-moi quand je pique.

– D'accord, vas-y, répondit le jeune homme plein d'espoir.

Owen posa la pointe sur son genou et obtint une légère réaction avec la confirmation du touché. Il continua plusieurs fois et chacun de ses déplacements tirait un sourire de Ianto.

– Et là, s'enquit le médecin.

– Ça pique !

– Et là !

– Aussi !

– Et là, fit-il sans poser l'aiguille.

– Rien, répondit Ianto déçu.

Le Capitaine s'approcha et prit sa main.

– Jack, je n'ai rien senti !

– Je pense que c'est normal, répondit-il les yeux rieurs.

– Pourquoi, j'ai senti les autres, pourquoi pas celui-là ?

– Il n'a pas piqué, fit-il avec un sourire.

– Ok, je vois, tu te fichais de moi, dit-il en se tournant vers Owen.

– Non, mais je voulais m'assurer que ce n'était pas une impression fantôme, c'est tout. Dans certains cas, on désire tellement quelque chose, que le subconscient l'invente, c'est comme quand on coupe un membre, il arrive que l'on ait l'impression qu'il est encore là.

– Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Il est sur la bonne voie, c'est même mieux que ce que je pensais, il faudra que je lui fasse des examens, je ne croyait pas qu'il y aurait une telle amélioration. Bien, alors Ianto, repose-toi maintenant et je reviendrai demain. Bonsoir Jack, finit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Owen, merci pour tout, dit le Gallois.

– De rien, c'est mon boulot de te remettre sur pied, au sens propre comme au figuré ! Je vais prévenir Tosh. À demain.

Il laissa les deux hommes assimiler la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et Ianto tendit la main à son amant pour qu'il vienne près de lui. Jack s'assit sur le lit, fixant toujours son visage. Il avait du mal à croire en leur bonne fortune, Ianto allait sans aucun doute remarcher. Dans quelle condition, cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais s'il retrouvait la sensibilité de ses membres, ce serait déjà un grand pas. Ils restèrent presque toute la nuit à discuter, Ianto était heureux et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Au petit matin, il finit par s'endormir et Jack s'assoupit près de lui.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ianto mit une ardeur renouvelée dans ses exercices et peu à peu, il se sentit plus fort.

Un soir, installé sur le canapé, il attira le Capitaine près de lui et prit ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser, il voulait essayer, il voulait ressentir ses mains sur lui et Jack le comprit. Il le porta sur son lit et entreprit de picorer son torse, par petites touches, laissant ses mains caresser son corps. Ianto soupira doucement tandis qu'il sentait les doigts courir sur sa poitrine. Jack était patient, il s'appliqua à goûter chaque centimètre de peau, descendant toujours plus bas vers le bas-ventre. Il sourit légèrement en constatant une réaction, elle était évidemment timide, mais elle était bien là, Ianto devait être rassuré, très bientôt tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Le Capitaine se redressa et vint reprendre les lèvres de son amant, laissant sa main se poser sur le sexe de son amour puis le regarda dans les yeux. Le Gallois, après l'avoir un moment fixé, s'empara de sa bouche pour un baiser furieux.

– Ne me lâche pas, murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

– Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit le Capitaine, tout en continuant à glisser sa main sur le membre qui réagissait peu à peu.

Ianto ferma les yeux et se cambra, des larmes coulant de ses paupières closes. Enfin, il se sentait revivre, enfin il sortait de son enfer.

Après quelques caresses, Jack s'aperçut que la tension retombait doucement. Il reporta son regard sur le visage de son compagnon et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– C'est encore trop tôt, murmura-t-il.

– Je sais, répondit Ianto.

Le Capitaine le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur. Il y avait enfin de l'amélioration, cela devrait redonner du courage au jeune homme. Épuisé, celui-ci finit par s'endormir, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Jack le couvrit puis s'assoupit à son tour.

Le lendemain, l'immortel se dégagea doucement et sortit de la chambre. Il appela Owen, pour le prévenir qu'ils viendraient au Hub dans le courant de la matinée. Il voulait s'assurer que les espoirs du jeune homme ne seraient pas déçus, pour cela, il fallait que le médecin lui fasse des examens. Sa communication terminée, il alla se préparer un café, regardant la machine avec envie puis finalement renonça et attendit le réveil du Gallois.

Au bout d'un moment, il retourna dans la chambre et s'appuya contre le mur, regardant Ianto dormir paisiblement. Puis il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, passant sa main sur sa joue, puis sur son cou. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Jack se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement et Ianto répondit à son baiser.

– Nous devons aller voir Owen, lui dit l'immortel en s'écartant. Il doit t'examiner.

– D'accord, je vais me lever, fit-il en tendant la main vers son fauteuil.

Pendant qu'il se glissait sur l'assise, le Capitaine le regarda puis le suivit dans la cuisine.

– J'ai préféré attendre que tu fasses le café, je n'aime que le tien.

– Je m'en doute, fit-il avec un sourire.

Quand la boisson fut prête, Ianto tendit la tasse à son amant puis but la sienne tranquillement tout en se laissant pousser dans le salon. Avec une seule main, le fauteuil n'était pas pratique à diriger. Installés sur le balcon, ils restèrent silencieux. Puis Jack le regarda, le Gallois semblait vraiment aller beaucoup mieux, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Owen lui confirme que le plus dur était passé.

– On devrait peut-être aller se préparer ! fit-il en se levant.

– Oui, bien sûr, tiens, répondit Ianto en lui tendant sa tasse pour s'emparer de ses roues.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il commença à se vêtir, puis attendit que le Capitaine vienne l'aider à enfiler son pantalon. Les sensations revenaient, mais il n'était toujours pas facile de passer d'aide. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il laissa Jack dans la chambre et l'attendit patiemment dans le salon puis ils quittèrent l'appartement.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle informatique, Tosh vint embrasser le jeune homme qui lui sourit en retour puis il se dirigea vers la baie médicale.

– Salut Owen.

– Salut, comment ça va ce matin ?

– Très bien, merci.

– Jack, pourrais-tu le déposer sur la table, descendre les escaliers avec son fauteuil, ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé.

– Ok, répondit le Capitaine en se penchant. Accroche-toi, on décolle, fit-il contre l'oreille du Gallois.

Celui-ci s'agrippa à son cou et se laissa porter. Installé sur la table d'examen, il attendit que Owen vienne l'ausculter. Le médecin commença par la tension, le pouls, les réflexes puis il lui fit une prise de sang. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Jack réinstalla Ianto et le laissa aller préparer du café, s'attardant auprès de son collègue pour écouter ses conclusions.

– Alors ? s'enquit-il.

– Pour l'examen externe, j'avoue que je suis assez surpris par les améliorations. Pour le reste, il faut que je fasse des analyses, je te tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai les résultats. Veille à ce qu'il continue sa rééducation, mais il ne faut pas qu'il se fasse d'illusions, les progrès peuvent stopper aussi vite qu'ils ont débuter.

– D'accord, je continue à le surveiller, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

– Tout à fait, il ne faudrait pas qu'il replonge si tout ne se passe pas comme il l'espère.

– Bien, compte sur moi, finit Jack en partant retrouver le Gallois.

Il rejoignit le jeune homme et s'appuya au montant de la porte, le regardant préparer les boissons. En se tournant, Ianto croisa le regard amusé de son amant et lui sourit.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Rien, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, c'est tout !

– Ok, alors va bosser, j'ai du travail, fit le Gallois en quittant la pièce, un plateau sur ses genoux.

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Le Capitaine monta dans son bureau et s'occupa des dossiers en attente. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et s'arrêta sur la passerelle. Ianto était en bas et attendait de le voir apparaître. Il descendit et s'accroupit près de lui.

– Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

– Oui, c'est juste que je ne peux pas monter te voir.

– Cet après-midi, je vais m'installer ici, si tu arrives à me trouver une place. Ce sera plus facile, si tu veux.

– Ne te dérange pas pour moi, commença le jeune homme.

– Ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, tu me manques aussi. Bien, je vais chercher le déjeuner, fit le Capitaine en se relevant.

Ianto le regarda partir et commença à dégager le poste de Gwen pour que son leader puisse s'installer. Tosh le regarda faire, un peu surprise.

– Que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Jack veut travailler en bas cet après-midi, il faut que je lui trouve de la place.

– Oh d'accord. Tu veux un coup de main ?

– Non, ça ira, tout est à ma portée, je devrais m'en sortir.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur son écran en souriant. Le Gallois semblait vraiment mieux et son entrain faisait plaisir à voir.

Lorsque l'alarme retentit, Ianto leva les yeux et vit le Capitaine revenir avec des paquets dans les mains. Il le rejoignit à la cuisine pour l'aider à tout déballer.

– Owen, Tosh, c'est prêt, Ianto vas-y, j'arrive, finit-il en posant un baiser dans sa nuque, tirant des frissons du Gallois.

Jack vint s'asseoir près de son équipe et chacun se servit. Il regarda ses collègues l'un après l'autre, s'attardant un peu plus sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait avoir bon appétit et participait à la discussion avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

– Au fait, Jack, dit Tosh entre deux bouchées, j'ai finalement trouvé ta bestiole. Il s'est bien échappé d'un labo de UNIT. Il faudrait que tu leur dise qu'ils doivent vérifier leurs protocoles de sécurité. Cette fois, nous avons pu l'arrêter, mais la prochaine fois, nous n'aurons peut-être pas cette chance.

– Tu m'avais bien dit qu'il avait de l'ADN humain, as-tu trouvé quelque chose pour ça ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Oui, effectivement, c'est une de leurs expériences, la créature a été engendrée par insémination artificielle à partir de cellules aliennes et humaines. Après quelques manipulations, ils ont pu obtenir un œuf, puis un embryon qu'ils ont implanté chez une patiente consentante. Cependant, quand la créature est née, la jeune femme est morte.

– Comment ça ! s'insurgea-t-il, alors maintenant, ils en sont à faire des expériences avec des humains, mais ils sont malades !

– Tu sais bien qu'ils veulent tout contrôler, ils espèrent peut-être trouver une solution pour…

– Peu importe ce qu'ils veulent faire, la coupa le Capitaine, ils n'ont pas à jouer avec la vie des être humains.

– Que peux-tu y faire ? s'enquit Ianto.

– Je n'en sais rien encore, mais je vais y aller, il me faut des explications !

– Bon, écoute, avant d'aller mettre les pieds dans le plat, dit Owen, il faudrait que tu viennes me voir, j'ai les résultats de Ianto.

– Ah ! Il y a un problème ?

– Non, enfin, je ne pense pas, mais il faut que je te montre.

Le regard de Ianto passait de l'un à l'autre, se demandant le pourquoi de cet échange. Mais il ne dit rien, de toute façon, lorsque les résultats définitifs seraient connus, Owen lui en parlerait, ce n'était pas la peine de le brusquer.

Quand il eut fini, il alla faire le café, laissant ses collègues continuer à discuter. De la cuisine, il entendait le rire de Tosh et sourit tout en continuant à préparer les tasses puis il retourna auprès d'eux, laissant Jack prendre le plateau sur ses genoux et faire la distribution.

Sa tasse à la main, Owen retourna vers la baie médicale, suivi par le Capitaine. Ianto les regarda partir et termina sa boisson avant d'aller tout ranger.

– Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda l'immortel.

– Je crois que je sais pourquoi Ianto va tellement mieux, fit-il en montrant un graphique.

– Explique !

– Je pense que c'est à cause ou plutôt grâce à toi.

– Comment ça ?

– J'ai étudié un de tes prélèvements que j'ai eus lorsque nous avons fait la transfusion à Ianto.

– Et alors ?

– Il semblerait que tu lui aies transmis une petite partie de ta capacité de régénération, je ne dis pas qu'il sera comme toi et il ne pourra pas ressusciter, mais il semblerait que ça lui ait permis de réparer les connections sectionnées.

– Je ne comprends pas, Alex ne m'a jamais dit que ça pouvait être possible !

– Et pourtant, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. À l'origine de ton problème, ton sang a dû être modifié, ne me demande pas comment, je l'ignore, mais c'est peut-être une des choses qui te permet de guérir. Tu as vu ses poignets, fit-il en montrant Ianto du menton, il y a tout juste une trace des coupures, je n'ai jamais vu ça et pourtant, crois-moi, c'est le genre de chose que l'on oublie pas.

– Tu penses donc qu'il peut complètement guérir, c'est bien ça ?

– Complètement, je n'irais pas jusque là, mais il ne serait pas étonnant de le revoir debout dans quelques temps.

Le Capitaine se tourna vers le Gallois qui avait repris son travail. Il réfléchissait aux implications, s'il avait permis de soigner Ianto, il se pourrait que son sang soit également utile à ses collègues.

– Ok, continue tes analyses et tiens-moi au courant. Moi, il faut que j'aille chez UNIT, je dois quand même les prévenir pour leurs expériences.

– D'accord, pour Ianto, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

– C'est toi le médecin, je te laisse le choix, si tu penses que c'est une bonne chose, alors dis-le lui, il est en droit de savoir.

– Bien, tu en as pour longtemps ?

– Une heure ou deux, je fais vite, je ne vais pas m'attarder. À tout à l'heure, fit-il en quittant le médecin.

Il s'approcha du Gallois et passa sa main sur sa nuque, se baissant pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ianto lui sourit et continua son travail.

– Je m'absente pour le problème dont nous avons parlé à midi, je reviens vite. Ne te sauve pas ! fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Je ne vois pas vraiment où je pourrais aller ! répondit-il. Au fait, que t'a dit Owen ?

– Je pense que tu verras ça avec lui, moi, il y a des choses qui me dépasse. Sois sage.

Après un dernier baiser et un sourire, le Capitaine quitta la base et se rendit chez UNIT. Cette histoire d'hybridation l'inquiétait un peu, surtout si le résultat se retrouvait à se balader en ville.

Pendant ce temps, Ianto alla voir le médecin et celui-ci lui expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé mais ne lui parla pas de ses examens sanguins.

– Tu penses donc que je devrais pouvoir remarcher ?

– Je ne croyais pas que ce serait possible, mais oui. Cependant, il faut continuer ta rééducation, l'as-tu faite aujourd'hui ?

– Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais je peux sans doute descendre au gymnase !

– Ok, vas-y, mais ne force pas, si tu as un problème, appelle-nous.

– Merci Owen, fit-il en partant.

Pendant une heure, le Gallois s'évertua à faire travailler ses muscles, finalement, il rendit les armes. C'était vraiment trop difficile, il n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur les pédales. Il alla prendre une douche rapide, remerciant le Capitaine d'avoir adapté le système afin qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul. Avec un sourire, il se souvint du premier essai où il avait coincé son amant, lui faisant subir, bien malgré lui, un plaisir qui l'avait laissé pantois pendant quelques minutes.

Quand il retourna dans la salle informatique, Jack était revenu et s'entretenait avec Tosh. Il avait descendu ses dossiers et s'était installé sur le poste que Ianto lui avait préparé. Le Gallois alla faire une tournée de café et distribua les tasses en finissant par le Capitaine afin de rester quelques minutes près de lui.

– Alors, que t'as dit Owen ?

– Qu'il n'a jamais vu un patient guérir aussi vite ! J'avoue que moi non plus je ne comprends pas.

– J'ai bien failli te perdre Ianto, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

– Oui, pardonne-moi, mais je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Tu me connais mieux que personne, tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas accepté de vivre comme ça.

– Oui, je le sais, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de…

La voix du Capitaine se brisa et Ianto s'approcha de lui. Tosh, ayant entendu des bribes de leur conversation, s'éclipsa discrètement pour les laisser ensemble.

– Jack, je t'aime tellement que je n'aurais pas voulu que tu restes avec moi, simplement par pitié.

– Ce n'était pas de la pitié Ianto, au fond de ton cœur, tu devrais le savoir.

– Sans doute, mais il a fallu ça pour que tu m'avoues tes sentiments, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu le faire avant. Bien avant mon agression, tu savais que je t'aimais, mais tu n'as rien dit, pourquoi ?

– Je ne pouvais pas, j'ai eu une vie déjà tellement longue et perdu tant d'amis et d'amants que je ne voulais plus m'attacher.

– Ok, je pense que tout ça c'est du passé, regarde vers l'avenir maintenant, Jack.

– Mon avenir, c'est toi Ianto, je veux que tu restes avec moi.

– On en reparlera, si tu veux bien. Pour le moment, j'ai encore du boulot. À tout à l'heure, fit-il en s'éloignant.

Le Capitaine se pencha à nouveau sur ses dossiers. Tosh revint à son poste et continua son travail, n'osant pas le déranger. Elle sentait qu'il était perturbé, mais ne savait pas comment l'aider. Finalement, elle préféra le laisser venir à elle, c'était encore le plus simple, lorsqu'il aurait envie de parler, elle serait là et l'écouterait.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Ianto s'appliqua à continuer ses exercices, toujours aidé par Jack qui ne le laissait toujours pas sans surveillance. Quand il devait sortir pour une intervention, il laissait Tosh à la base, ainsi le jeune homme n'était jamais seul. Owen l'informa que tout allait pour le mieux et que la phase critique était maintenant passée. Ianto allait vraiment beaucoup mieux.

Dans l'intimité de l'appartement du jeune homme, à plusieurs reprises, le Capitaine tenta de lui faire retrouver ses sensations, mais elles étaient toujours fugaces et le Gallois se sentait coupable de sa frustration. Jack était patient, caressant le corps soumis avec une tendresse infinie. Le jeune homme l'avait plusieurs fois satisfait et il s'en voulait de prendre un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait partager. Il commençait à désespérer de retrouver leurs étreintes passionnées, il voulait le faire vibrer, se sentir en lui.

Un matin, le Capitaine dut s'absenter, quand il revint, il trouva Ianto, assis sur le sol en train de ramasser des morceaux de porcelaine brisée. Lorsqu'il s'accroupit près de lui, il constata que le jeune homme avait pleuré, des larmes sillonnaient son visage. Jack le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant que l'on rassure puis le porta dans son lit et resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. À son réveil, il lui expliqua qu'il avait essayé de se mettre debout, voulant à tout prix quitter ce fauteuil qu'il commençait à haïr, mais n'y arrivant pas, il s'était vengé sur sa tasse en la jetant contre le mur.

Cet aveu avait été pénible, après des progrès fulgurants, il semblait au Gallois que rien ne se passait plus comme il l'aurait souhaité et il redoutait de plus en plus d'entendre Owen lui dire qu'il ne quitterait jamais son fauteuil.

– Écoute Ianto, ça ne fait que quinze jours que tu as commencé à retrouver tes sensations. Il faut être patient, je comprends ce que tu peux endurer, mais tout ira bien, je te le promets.

– Mais nous ne pouvons toujours pas faire l'amour, murmura le Gallois, si bas que le Capitaine dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Avec un sourire, il prit son menton et le releva, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres après l'avoir un instant regardé dans les yeux.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour t'aimer, fit-il.

– Moi non plus, mais j'en ai envie et ça me manque.

Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux et Jack le serra contre lui. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et il craignait que le Gallois ne craque de nouveau. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre puis Ianto proposa un café que le Capitaine accepta. Il le regarda se glisser sur son fauteuil et partir vers la cuisine. À son tour, il se leva et le suivit, s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte pour le regarder faire. Quand il se retourna, le jeune homme tendit la tasse et s'avança, puis d'un geste négligeant, posa sa main sur la cuisse de son amant. Il sourit, Jack venait de fermer les yeux en poussant un léger soupir sous le contact de ses doigts.

– Ce n'est pas le moment, Ianto, il faut que j'aille au Hub et tu viens avec moi.

Le Gallois laissa retomber son bras, une moue déçue sur le visage et l'immortel se pencha près de son oreille.

– Nous aurons le temps ce soir, fit-il en soufflant dans son cou.

Ils allèrent s'habiller puis se rendirent à la base. L'office serait fermé aujourd'hui, Jack voulait garder le jeune homme près de lui. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de préparer le café, le Capitaine se rendit auprès de Owen et lui fit part de l'incident. Le médecin le regarda, un peu inquiet.

– Je vais voir ça, de toute façon, il faut que je l'examine. Ne t'en fais pas, nous aurons un œil sur lui toute la journée.

– Merci Owen, fit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

– Jack, tiens, l'interrompit Ianto en lui tendant sa tasse. Ça t'évitera de redescendre.

– Pourquoi, tu ne veux plus me voir ? demanda-t-il taquin.

– Bien sûr que si, mais inutile de te déranger. J'ai de quoi m'occuper dans les archives.

– Je n'allais que chercher des dossiers, n'oublie pas que je travaille en bas en ce moment.

– C'est vrai, désolé, dit-il en se dirigeant vers Tosh.

C'était une partie de la base accessible pour lui et il avait du travail qui l'attendait. Après avoir prévenu le Capitaine, il sortit silencieusement, comme à son habitude. Jack alluma la CCTV et connecta la caméra de la salle, il voulait garder un œil sur lui. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Ianto se tourna et fit un signe à l'objectif, sachant pertinemment que derrière le point rouge, il y avait le Capitaine.

Rassuré, Jack reprit l'étude des documents. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reporta son attention sur l'écran, fixant l'image sans vraiment la voir, sinon il se serait aperçu que le Gallois n'était plus visible dans la pièce. Il réfléchissait à l'incidence de son sang sur l'organisme du jeune homme, il n'avait pas oublié les paroles du médecin. Finalement, il secoua la tête et se replongea dans ses dossiers.

Dans les archives, Ianto avait décidé de se mettre debout. Cette idée le taraudait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses sensations et il n'acceptait pas que les progrès se soient arrêtés en si bon chemin. Il voulait de nouveau pouvoir marcher, courir même. Il s'approcha du mur et bloqua les roues, puis à force de volonté, il parvint à se redresser, prenant appui sur les bras du fauteuil après avoir posé ses pieds sur le sol. Le visage crispé par l'effort, il se souleva et posa une main sur le béton froid. Il resta quelques instants dans un fragile équilibre, puis avec un sourire, reprit sa place sur l'assise. Plusieurs fois, il refit le même mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sueur.

Il passa sa main sur son visage puis quitta la pièce pour aller prendre une douche. Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache ce qu'il manigançait, il voulait en faire la surprise à son amant. Il souhaitait voir l'étonnement sur son visage lorsqu'il quitterait son fauteuil pour venir vers lui, sur ses deux jambes.

Quand il remonta dans la zone principale, il alla préparer du café et le distribua à ses collègues.

– Ça va comme tu veux ? lui demanda le Capitaine.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Il y a tant de poussière que ça dans les archives pour que tu aies pris une douche !

– Ce n'est pas évident de déplacer des cartons, le cul rivé sur un siège, tu devrais essayer, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais plus besoin de descendre au gymnase, fit Ianto un peu agacé.

– Ian, excuse-moi, je n'y avais pas pensé, tu aurais dû me demander de l'aide, tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas refusé.

– Oui, mais lorsque tu n'es pas là, comment crois-tu que je fais ? Bon je vais voir Owen, finit-il en se détournant.

L'immortel le regarda partir, le Gallois semblait énervé et il s'inquiéta un peu. Le médecin monta à sa rencontre puis il alla s'installer sur le canapé, Ianto se plaçant devant lui.

– Écoute, il y a quelques jours, j'ai parlé à Jack de ton état et il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

– C'est quelque chose qui me concerne ?

– Oui.

– Et tu lui en as parlé avant de me le dire !

– Oui, parce que c'est particulier. En fait, cela vous concerne tous les deux.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, vas-y, je t'écoute.

– Bien, tu sais que lorsque tu as tenté de te suicider, nous t'avons fait une transfusion !

– Oui, bien sûr !

– Le problème, c'est que nous n'avions qu'une seule poche de réserve pour toi.

– Et alors ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– C'est Jack qui t'a permis de recevoir la quantité qu'il te manquait.

Ianto essaya d'assimiler ce que Owen tentait de lui dire, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Le Capitaine s'était arrangé pour trouver du sang supplémentaire, et alors, après tout, il avait ses entrées chez UNIT et eux seuls pouvaient l'avoir aidé.

– Je ne vois pas vraiment le problème, dit le Gallois. Tu sais bien qu'il fait toujours ce qu'il faut pour nous.

– Bien, à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas compris. Le sang que tu as reçu, c'est celui de Jack !

_À suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

Ianto le dévisagea pendant un instant, puis son regard se tourna vers le Capitaine. Celui-ci le fixait déjà depuis quelques minutes, connaissant la raison de sa discussion avec Owen. Maintenant, le Gallois connaissait la vérité, restait à savoir comment il allait encaisser la nouvelle.

– Mais pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ?

– Non, nous l'avons fait dans l'urgence. Jack a déjà été _utilisé_, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi pour sauver des personnes, mais il ne s'agissait que d'organes et les incidences étaient moindres. Cependant, il semblerait que pour toi, ce soit différent.

– Comment ça ?

– Regarde tes poignets, crois-tu qu'il soit normal que les traces soient si infimes, je n'ai rien d'un chirurgien esthétique. Pour ton dos, c'est la même chose, la cicatrice est à peine visible.

– Tu veux dire que je me régénère comme lui ?

– Non, mais ta faculté de guérison a été améliorée. Tu n'es pas non plus immortel, alors évite les conneries, tu n'es pas comme lui.

– Et mes jambes, tu penses que c'est aussi pour ça ?

– Disons que c'est une explication possible. Je ne dis pas que ta volonté n'y est pour rien, mais les connections ne peuvent pas être réparées simplement parce que tu le souhaites.

– D'accord, donc normalement, je devrais pouvoir quitter ce fauteuil, c'est bien ça ?

– Oui, c'est possible, mais je ne peux pas te dire dans combien de temps, ni ce que tu pourras faire. Il est possible que tu ne puisses plus nous accompagner pour les chasses, même si tu arrives à remarcher à peu près normalement.

– Ok, j'ai compris. Merci Owen, je vais aller lui parler, finit-il en montrant son leader qui avait de nouveau baissé les yeux sur ses dossiers, répondant en même temps aux questions de Tosh.

– Ça ira Ianto ? Tu es sûr ?

– Oui, évidemment, j'ai bon espoir de quitter ce truc, fit-il en montrant son siège. Dans ces conditions, tout va pour le mieux.

Il se détourna du médecin et s'avança vers Jack puis s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois, comment le remercier pour ça et pour le reste.

– Tosh, fit Owen en passant près d'elle, j'ai besoin de faire une course, tu viens avec moi ?

La jeune femme le dévisagea un peu surprise, puis suivit son regard et son coup de menton, voyant Ianto en pleine réflexion.

– Ok, j'arrive, dit-elle en se levant. À tout à l'heure Jack.

Ils quittèrent la base, laissant les deux hommes ensemble. Ianto s'avança de nouveau et vrilla son regard dans celui du Capitaine. Ce dernier lui sourit puis se leva à son tour et s'accroupit près de lui, posant sa main sur son genou.

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? demanda le Gallois.

– J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé, c'est Owen qui m'en a parlé. Alex ne m'avait rien dit et je ne le savais pas.

– Mais quand tu l'as su, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

– Tu étais perturbé, je ne voulais pas ajouter à ton angoisse. J'ai préféré que ce soit Owen qui te le dise, il est plus à même de t'expliquer. Moi, ça me dépasse.

Le jeune homme le regarda, semblant chercher une explication au fond de ses yeux azur, mais il ne trouva qu'une lueur d'amour qui brillait. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– Merci, fit-il doucement.

– Merci, mais de quoi ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Je te dois la vie deux fois, c'est beaucoup pour un seul homme, tu ne crois pas ?

– Une chose est sûre en tout cas, maintenant, tu ne pourras plus me quitter, nous serons constamment ensemble.

– Ah ! Et pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– C'est simple, toi, tu es là, fit-il en pointant un doigt sur son cœur et moi, je coule dans tes veines. Alors, tu vois, nous ne pourrons jamais être plus proches.

– Oui, tant que je vivrais, murmura Ianto.

Jack prit son menton et le tourna vers lui. Il lut de la douleur dans les yeux du Gallois et essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

– Essaie de penser à autre chose, pour le moment, nous sommes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte, tu ne crois pas ?

– Oui, tu as raison. J'y vais, j'ai encore du boulot, fit-il en se dirigeant vers les archives.

Jack le regarda partir et tourna la tête vers le sas quand l'alarme retentit. Tosh et Owen revenaient et la jeune femme riait à une plaisanterie du médecin. En s'approchant de lui, ils l'interrogèrent du regard et il acquiesça avec un sourire puis retourna à ses dossiers.

Aux archives, Ianto avait repris ses essais, il profitait de l'excuse du rangement des dossiers, qui soit dit en passant n'avançait pas beaucoup, pour continuer ses tentatives. Son équilibre se raffermissait et il arrivait même à ne plus poser la main sur le mur pour s'aider. Avec un sourire, il reprit le chemin des douches et se délassa longuement.

– Décidément, ton travail doit être bien salissant, entendit-il soudain.

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son amant. Celui-ci souriait, détaillant son corps nu. Jack s'avança, laissant tomber ses vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la douche. Arrivé près de Ianto, il ne lui restait que son boxer.

– Tu crois que je peux en prendre une aussi ? demanda-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

– Je pense que oui, répondit le Gallois légèrement troublé.

Le Capitaine s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, puis les caressa doucement. Ianto ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de ses doigts. Un léger soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, étouffé par la bouche qui venait de l'embrasser. Le jeune homme répondit au baiser, passant ses mains derrière la nuque de l'immortel, l'attirant plus près de lui.

Jack laissa ses doigts remonter caresser le torse humide, dessinant les courbes harmonieuses de ce corps désiré. Sous les attouchements, Ianto gémit, se tendant peu à peu.

– On pourrait nous voir, dit-il en quittant les lèvres du Capitaine.

– J'ai fermé à clé, ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon, ils ont du boulot.

Le baiser reprit, plus passionné, plus fiévreux. Le Gallois sentait son corps répondre à l'appel du plaisir et il sourit tout contre les lèvres de son amant. S'écartant, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et le coucha sur le sol, sur les serviettes étalées. Ianto sentait les mains qui parcouraient sa peau, il gémissait doucement. Puis il se cambra lorsque Jack glissa ses doigts le long de son sexe. Là aussi les progrès étaient visibles.

– Jack, murmura Ianto en tentant de l'arrêter.

– Chut, laisse-moi faire, répondit-il.

Voyant le membre désireux, le Capitaine le prit doucement dans sa bouche et commença de lents va-et-vient. L'immortel sourit, son compagnon réagissait très bien, il le sentait durcir sous ses doigts. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les cheveux de son amant, accompagnant le mouvement, le provoquant parfois. Jack était attentif et s'appliquait à suivre les consignes muettes.

Le Capitaine caressa le membre et suçota le gland, délicatement, faisant remonter des sensations que Ianto croyait avoir perdues à jamais. La main de son amant se fit douce, puis descendit effleurer les bourses et remonta reprendre le sexe, accompagnant le mouvement de la bouche.

– Jack, hum… soupira-t-il en se soumettant.

Après un long moment, Ianto crispa ses doigts dans la chevelure, se cambrant brusquement, puis dans un cri, il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant. Son corps fut secoué de spasmes violents et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux clos. Le Capitaine abandonna le membre pour venir prendre les lèvres entrouvertes et serra son amant contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, pendant que Ianto reprenait ses esprits. Puis Jack le réinstalla sur son fauteuil et prit une douche rapide faisant redescendre la pression dans son propre corps et fixant toujours le jeune homme encore sous l'émotion de sa jouissance. L'immortel était heureux, il avait enfin retrouvé son Gallois. Maintenant, ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Quand il passa devant lui, Ianto lui attrapa la main, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

– Aujourd'hui, ce n'était que pour toi, rien que pour toi. Tu m'as déjà tellement donné, Ianto. Maintenant, prends ta douche et monte nous rejoindre, nous allons bientôt déjeuner.

Il l'embrassa puis quitta la salle, laissant le jeune homme seul. Il se sentait bien et cela se voyait à son visage radieux. Quand il entra dans la zone informatique, il croisa le regard de Tosh, après un instant, elle lui sourit, elle avait compris ! Le Capitaine commanda des pizzas puis, au bout d'un moment, il monta récupérer la livraison.

Dans les douches, le Gallois n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il s'était passé mais avait grandement apprécié le résultat. Finalement, il se lava puis se rhabilla et il prit le chemin de la zone principale.

Il se rendit directement dans la cuisine, évitant le regard du Capitaine qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Il prépara la machine afin qu'il n'y ait plus qu'à la mettre en route, ainsi, il resterait plus longtemps avec ses collègues pour le déjeuner.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, chacun se servant dans les boites posées sur la table basse. Tosh fixa le jeune homme avec un léger sourire. Il semblait beaucoup mieux et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat. Puis elle croisa le regard de son leader et reporta son attention sur sa part de pizza, écoutant distraitement les plaisanteries de Owen.

Quand ils eurent terminé, le Gallois alla chercher les tasses et les rapporta avec le plateau posé sur ses genoux. Un instant, il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement. Quand il les rouvrit, il s'aperçut que ses collègues le regardaient. Il leur sourit et but sa tasse.

– Tout va bien Ianto ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu me sembles un peu fatigué, il faudrait que tu te reposes.

– Non, ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

– Bien, mais ne force pas, tu veux bien !

– Ok, fit-il en ramenant le plateau à la cuisine.

L'après-midi se passa calmement, Ianto décida de se reposer un peu, tout se passait bien, il fallait que cela continue. Les jours suivants, il descendit régulièrement aux archives afin de continuer ses tentatives et un jour, il réussit même à faire quelques pas un peu chancelants. Avec un sourire, il reprit sa place sur le fauteuil et partit pour les douches, refermant soigneusement à clé derrière lui pour que personne ne vienne le déranger. Seul, il continua patiemment ses exercices, profitant de la douceur de l'eau pour délasser ses muscles endoloris.

Un soir, alors qu'il finissait de ranger la zone principale, Jack vint près de lui et le dévisagea quelques minutes. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il semblait en proie à une réflexion intense.

– Je sais ce que tu fais dans les archives, fit-il après un moment de silence.

Ianto blêmit soudain, ce n'était pas possible, comment pouvait-il avoir deviné, à moins qu'il l'ait vu. Il avait pourtant soigneusement évité les caméras. Il regarda son amant, puis se lança.

– Ah bon ! Et je fais quoi selon toi ? tenta-t-il en réprimant les battements de son cœur.

– Tu m'évites, voilà ce que tu fais, tu passes ton temps enfermé dans cette pièce. T'aurais-je fais quelque chose ?

Le Gallois soupira doucement, son secret n'avait pas été découvert, en fait, Jack se plaignait d'être abandonné pendant la journée.

– Pas du tout, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Tu as des problèmes avec le classement, c'est ça ?

– Un peu, j'avoue certains cartons ne sont pas faciles à déplacer.

– Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites.

– Pourquoi pas, mais demain, j'aimerai rester chez moi, je voudrais me reposer, tu crois que je peux ?

– Si tu me promets d'être sage, je veux bien.

– D'accord, je te le promets. Bon, je vais rentrer.

– Tu m'invites ? demanda Jack avec un sourire.

– Bien sûr, quelle question, il faudrait juste aller chez le traiteur, tu peux y passer avant de venir ?

– Donne-moi ta liste ! fit-il en partant vers son bureau.

Ianto termina son rangement le temps que le Capitaine vienne le rejoindre puis ils quittèrent la base, laissant Myfanwy voler librement dans les hauteurs.

Le Gallois rentra chez lui et Jack fit les quelques achats prévus puis le rejoignit. Ils passèrent la soirée tranquillement blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant le plaisir simple d'être ensemble.

Au matin, l'immortel se glissa hors du lit en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son amant. Après s'être habillé, il le regarda un instant et passa sa main sur ses cheveux. Après un baiser sur son front, il quitta l'appartement et retourna à la base. Il avait pas mal de travail en attente et espérait ne pas rentrer trop tard, il avait déjà hâte de revenir auprès du Gallois.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Ianto resta un instant à apprécier le confort de son lit. Il glissa sa main à la place déjà froide du Capitaine et avec un grognement, il mit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il était parti sans le réveiller, la journée allait être longue sans lui. Il referma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir, mais rien n'y fit. Il se dégagea de la couette et s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant ses pieds posés sur le sol. Brusquement, un sourire éclaira son visage et il entreprit de se redresser. Le mur de la salle de bain était à deux mètres, il voulait aller le toucher. Prudemment, il se leva en écartant les bras puis, après s'être assuré de son équilibre, il avança un pied, l'autre suivit après quelques instants. Peu à peu, il se rapprocha de la pièce, transpirant légèrement sous l'effort consenti. Quand il toucha le montant de la porte, il posa son front sur le bois et reprit doucement sa respiration.

Il continua d'avancer lentement jusqu'à la cabine de douche, il avait envie d'un bain, mais seul, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'y installer et encore moins d'en sortir. Il s'assit sur le tabouret qui avait été laissé à son attention et ouvrit les robinets. Il se frictionna en souriant, il montrerait ce soir au Capitaine qu'avec de la volonté, on peut surmonter bien des obstacles.

Quand il eut fini, il retourna lentement dans la chambre et s'installa sur son fauteuil. Bientôt, très bientôt, il n'en aurait plus besoin ! Dans la cuisine, il se fit un café puis s'attela à préparer le repas du soir. À midi, pendant qu'il déjeunait sur le balcon, son téléphone sonna. Il sourit en voyant le prénom de son amant s'afficher sur l'écran.

– Bonjour Ianto !

– Bonjour, Jack. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ce matin ?

– Tu dormais bien, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je t'en empêche. Comment vas-tu ?

– Très bien, j'ai dormi tard et maintenant, je suis installé sur le balcon.

– Ah ! Alors tu dois me voir !

– Comment ça ? demanda Ianto, où es-tu ?

– Regarde au-dessus du Hub.

– Je ne vois rien.

– Tu ne dois pas regarder assez haut, lève le nez.

À ce moment, un éclat de lumière apparut sur le sommet de la tour, Jack, perché, sur les poutrelles utilisait un petit miroir pour signaler sa présence.

– Ça y est, fit le jeune homme en éclatant de rire, je t'ai vu, mais que fais-tu là-haut ?

– Je te surveille, ça ne se voit pas ?

– Ok et tu as une si bonne vue que ça, dis-moi !

– Non, mais je peux t'imaginer, j'ai pas mal d'images dans ma tête, toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Oui, mais fais-moi plaisir, ne va pas tomber, j'ai préparé une soirée pour nous ce soir.

– Oh, alors je suis invité ! lança Jack amusé.

– Quelle question, évidemment et tu as intérêt à ne pas être en retard, répondit Ianto fixant toujours l'éclat lumineux qui ne cessait de clignoter.

– C'est si gentiment demandé, Ianto, comment veux-tu que je résiste une telle proposition ? Allez, je dois redescendre, à ce soir mon cœur.

– À ce soir Cariad, fit le Gallois avant de raccrocher.

Dans l'après-midi, Ianto alla se coucher, il voulait être en forme pour la soirée. Il dormit deux heures puis se leva et apporta un soin tout particulier à sa tenue, pantalon et gilet anthracite et chemise rouge avec une cravate assortie. Il n'ignorait pas l'effet qu'il aurait, ainsi vêtu, sur son Capitaine lorsque celui-ci arriverait, mais la surprise serait de taille, alors autant sortir le grand jeu.

Vers 18 h, Jack quitta la base après avoir nourri les pensionnaires et Myfanwy et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'appartement du Gallois. Quand il entra, Ianto l'attendait dans le salon, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il le vit, le cœur de l'immortel fit un bond et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste inconscient.

– Ce que tu peux être appétissant, glissa-t-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou du jeune homme.

Il posa son manteau et s'assit sur le canapé. Le Gallois vint près de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Installe-toi, fit-il en s'écartant, je reviens.

Jack le regarda partir vers la cuisine puis il ferma les yeux en s'appuyant sur le dossier. La journée avait été longue et il appréciait ce moment de calme. Un bruit le sortit de sa rêverie, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de Ianto, debout, bien campé sur ses jambes, tenant son plateau à la main. Le Capitaine n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, le Gallois avait quitté son fauteuil et venait vers lui. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver. Il secoua la tête et passa ses mains sur son visage puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers le jeune homme qui s'avançait toujours.

Il se mit debout, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues. Il tendit la main et saisit le plateau puis le posa sur la table. Arrivé près de lui, Ianto l'enserra de ses bras et se blottit contre son torse.

– Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, Ianto !

– Tu ne rêves pas, répondit le Gallois.

– Mais… depuis combien de temps…

Jack n'arrivait pas à faire de phrases cohérentes. Il serrait le jeune homme dans ses bras, voulant pas le laisser partir.

– Tu avais dit que je remarcherai, tu vois, c'est fait, lui dit Ianto avec un sourire. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. Merci, finit-il en prenant ses lèvres.

D'abord léger, le baiser devint plus passionné, plus possessif. Ianto réclama le passage pour aller caresser la langue du Capitaine. Elles entamèrent leur doux ballet, s'enroulant et se déroulant, se goûtant et bataillant.

– Je voudrais m'asseoir, souffla le Gallois en s'accrochant à la chemise de son amant.

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-il en l'aidant.

Assis près de lui, le Capitaine ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une telle surprise en revenant ce soir. Il était heureux et ne savait pas par où commencer. Il glissa sa main sur les cuisses du jeune homme, essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas.

– Ça fait combien de temps ? finit-il par demander.

– Environ quinze jours.

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

– Je voulais d'abord savoir, être sûr.

– Mais comment as-tu fait ? Owen ne m'avait pas dit que tu as fait autant de progrès.

– Il l'ignorait.

– Mais alors… commença le Capitaine.

– Les archives, répondit Ianto. J'avais tout le temps nécessaire aux archives.

_À suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt, essayant de comprendre comment il s'y était pris. La caméra filmait la salle, alors comment avait-il fait ?

– Ok, c'est donc pour ça que tu prenais des douches aussi souvent ! fit-il en voyant le sourire du Gallois s'élargir. Tu m'as pris pour un imbécile !

– Non, absolument pas, je voulais t'en faire la surprise, c'est tout. Ne m'en veux pas Jack, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour nous, finit-il dans un souffle.

L'immortel le reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement puis entreprit de défaire la cravate et de déboutonner le gilet et la chemise, passant ses mains sous le tissu.

– Jack, le repas… commença Ianto.

– On verra ça plus tard, le coupa-t-il en le couchant sur le canapé.

Le Gallois s'abandonna aux caresses et bien vite, il se retrouva torse nu, fermant les yeux en gémissant sous la volée de baisers que distillait la bouche de son amant. Tout en répondant à la langue qui s'était insinuée entre ses lèvres, Ianto débarrassa le Capitaine de ses bretelles puis de sa chemise, promenant ses doigts sur la peau tiède. Sa main glissa jusqu'à l'entrejambe, tirant un gémissement de son amant qui goûtait maintenant la peau de son cou. Il déboucla la ceinture, le bouton du pantalon fut défait et le tissu glissa, laissant apparaître le boxer malmené par une érection déjà bien présente. Il passa sa paume sur le vêtement, caressant le membre désireux.

Repoussant Jack, Ianto se redressa, l'obligeant à se lever puis se saisit de sa hampe tendue qu'il commença à caresser doucement. Assis sur le canapé, il attira le corps de son compagnon, une main sur ses fesses et l'autre débutant un lent va-et-vient. Sa langue se promena sur la peau sensible, sa bouche déposant de petits baisers délicats. Il alla titiller le frein, tirant des gémissements du Capitaine. Lorsqu'il le prit dans sa bouche, la sensation fut intense que Jack dut se contrôler pour ne pas jouir sur-le-champ. Il accompagna les allées et venues en ondulant du bassin, les doigts glissés dans les mèches brunes.

Par moment, Ianto accélérait ses mouvements et à d'autres, il les ralentissait, sentant à chaque fois une nouvelle tension dans le corps de son amant. Il écoutait ses râles de plaisir, tentant de prévoir l'instant où la jouissance l'emporterait. Une main toujours fermement ancrée sur le sexe et l'autre s'égarant dans l'entrejambe pour caresser la peau délicate des testicules, il sentait que le moment approchait. Il glissa un doigt sur le bord de l'anneau de chair et pénétra légèrement, provoquant une décharge dans le corps de son amant qui se libéra dans un cri. Ianto continua doucement ses mouvements, avalant toute la semence, ne voulant pas en perdre une goutte puis il releva la tête et croisa le regard un peu flou du Capitaine.

Celui-ci se baissa, mit ses mains sous ses bras et se redressa, l'obligeant à se lever pour le serrer contre lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément et le jeune homme répondit à son baiser, s'accrochant à sa nuque pour ne pas tomber. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et restèrent quelques instants, se fixant intensément.

– On devrait aller dans ta chambre, murmura le Capitaine, tu seras plus à l'aise. Ce n'est pas la peine de trop forcer.

– D'accord, tu m'aides ?

Avec un sourire, Jack le prit dans ses bras malgré les protestations du Gallois et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il posa son précieux chargement. Il s'allongea près de lui et l'embrassa tendrement puis quitta ses lèvres pour goûter la peau de son cou, descendant sur la clavicule puis vers les tétons qu'il agaça du bout de la langue. Ianto sentait son corps réagir sous les caresses, les sensations étaient très intenses après ces longues semaines d'insensibilité.

Progressivement, Jack descendit le long de son torse, dessinant les abdominaux qui se contractaient sous la promenade de ses doigts. Il continua sa lente approche du bas-ventre du Gallois, glissant dans l'aine sans toucher le sexe durci, embrassant la peau, touchant la hampe de sa joue sans s'y attarder. Ianto se cambra sous le contact et laissa un gémissement passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Après s'être un instant éloignée, la bouche revint vers le membre dressé puis en goûta la longueur, remontant doucement jusqu'au gland.

Les sensations explosaient dans les reins du Gallois, le faisant se tendre de nouveau, les doigts glissés dans la chevelure de son amant. Quand le Capitaine le prit dans sa bouche, Ianto gémit, perdant pied de plus en plus rapidement. Il sentait l'orgasme monter beaucoup plus vite cette fois.

– Jack, souffla-t-il.

L'immortel sourit, il savait que le jeune homme ne résisterait plus très longtemps. Il passa sa main sur son ventre, descendit doucement sur l'aine puis s'immisça dans l'entrejambe et caressa la peau douce, accélérant régulièrement son mouvement sur le sexe gonflé de désir. Soudain, le Gallois poussa un cri, crispant ses doigts dans les cheveux, se tendant vers les lèvres qui l'enserraient et se déversa dans la bouche du Capitaine en de longs jets puissants. Jack quitta lentement le membre radouci en picorant la peau du torse secoué par des spasmes, revenant doucement vers la bouche entrouverte d'où l'échappaient soupirs et gémissements.

Il s'empara des lèvres de Ianto pour un long baiser langoureux, sa main caressant toujours le corps en sueur de son amant. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit un souffle sur son visage et croisa le regard azur du Capitaine qui s'amusait des frissons qu'il distillait sur sa peau humide.

– Tu veux continuer ? demanda-t-il en fixant le jeune homme.

– Oui, souffla-t-il, oui, aime-moi.

L'immortel laissa glisser sa main vers le bas-ventre, touchant au passage le sexe qui réagissait de nouveau.

– Eh bien, dis-moi, tu es en forme, ironisa-t-il en picorant le visage de son amant.

– J'ai eu le temps de me reposer, fit-il avec un sourire.

Le Capitaine reprit ses lèvres, c'était de nouveau un baiser très doux, les langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent et Ianto le serra contre lui, sentant sa main entre ses cuisses. Il écarta les jambes, laissant le passage à la main vagabonde, il lui tardait de sentir son amant en lui, cela faisait si longtemps !

Jack quitta sa bouche pour rejoindre sa main et suça ses doigts avant de goûter le sexe réveillé, glissant entre les jambes pour venir dessiner les contours de l'entrée désirée. Lentement, délicatement, il fit pénétrer un doigt et s'arrêta en sentant le jeune homme se crisper dans un gémissement de douleur. Il continua d'aller et venir sur la hampe de chair, bougeant doucement pour qu'il s'habitue à lui. Peu à peu, le Gallois se détendit et accueillit un second puis un troisième doigt. Tous trois débutèrent une lente sarabande, préparant le passage pour le Capitaine.

– Viens, murmura Ianto, en écartant un peu plus ses jambes relevées. Prends-moi maintenant, je veux te sentir en moi, Jack.

Comment résister à pareille demande ? Le Capitaine enduisit de lubrifiant son sexe douloureux et se présenta devant l'anneau de chair. Lentement, par petites poussées, il franchit la barrière de peau et s'arrêta afin que le Gallois s'habitue à sa présence. Puis il se mit à bouger, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans le corps de son amant, allant trouver son centre du plaisir. Ianto se cambra sous l'assaut, laissant échapper des râles de bien-être. Le Capitaine s'arrêta brusquement, il était au bord de la jouissance et voulait prolonger cette sensation de bonheur qu'il ressentait. Mais Ianto grogna et bougea son bassin, faisant de nouveau monter le désir. Jack reprit ses va-et-vient, de plus en plus longs, de plus en plus profonds et se saisit de son sexe en appliquant les mêmes mouvements, surveillant le moment où Ianto arriverait au paroxysme du plaisir afin de jouir en même temps que lui. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Tout en prononçant son prénom, les doigts crispés sur les hanches du Capitaine, Ianto se déversa entre leurs deux corps et Jack le rejoignit, se libérant dans celui de son amant.

Bloqué par les jambes qui ceinturaient ses hanches, l'immortel ne pouvait pas se retirer, il fit quelques allées et venues, fermant les yeux pour ressentir encore la pression de ce corps qui l'enserrait puis il sentit l'étau se relâcher. Il glissa doucement hors de son amour et se coucha près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras, cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé.

– Je t'aime Cariad, murmura le Gallois.

– Moi aussi Ianto, je t'aime, répondit Jack en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant un long moment puis le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude pour regarder le visage de son amant.

– Merci, dit-il doucement en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Merci, mais pour quoi ? demanda Jack.

– Pour ça et pour tout le reste.

– Nous avons du temps à rattraper ! fit le Capitaine avec un sourire.

– Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, demain nous devons aller au Hub, ne l'oublie pas.

– C'est vrai, admit l'immortel avec une grimace. Il nous faudrait des jours de congé, tu ne crois pas ?

– Oui, bien sûr, nous n'avons qu'à mettre une pancarte dans la faille en disant : Fermé pour congé ! Je crois que ça amuserait beaucoup les étrangers et les Weevils de passage.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis Ianto s'écarta et quitta le lit pour aller prendre une douche, encore mal assuré sur ses jambes. Jack le rejoignit, s'assurant qu'il arrive à bon port.

Pendant que le Gallois était sous l'eau, le Capitaine ne le quittait pas des yeux, il était heureux que tout ce soit finalement bien terminé. Mais il avait quand même fallu que ce malheur arrive pour qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments. L'avenir lui semblait maintenant beaucoup plus lumineux, il n'allait plus être seul désormais, Ianto l'aimait aussi profondément que lui-même et il ferait en sorte que cela dure.

Un peignoir sur les épaules et aidé par son amant, Ianto retourna dans la chambre où il attendit que Jack vienne le rejoindre. Son estomac criait famine, il était temps d'aller dîner.

– Tu ne te couches pas ? demanda le Capitaine en s'essuyant les cheveux.

– Tu te rappelles que j'avais préparé le repas, quand même ! répondit le jeune homme, les yeux rieurs.

– Bien sûr, nous avons pris un en-cas, reste à s'occuper le plat principal, fit-il en basculant Ianto sur le lit.

– Jack, tu es impossible, j'ai faim moi !

– Ok, laisse-moi faire, je t'apporte ton plateau.

– Mais je peux me lever, je ne suis pas handicapé, fit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Le Capitaine le regarda un instant, il voyait briller des larmes dans les yeux bleus de son partenaire.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu que tu penses, dit-il en le serrant contre lui, je voulais juste que tu te reposes, je veux m'occuper de toi. Laisse-moi faire pour une fois.

Ianto acquiesça sans rien dire, il n'aimait pas dépendre de quelqu'un, il était trop fier pour ça, mais Jack avait raison, il avait encore besoin de lui.

L'immortel se leva et quitta la chambre. Il prépara le plateau et déposa les assiettes réservées au chaud par le jeune homme. Il ajouta les couverts et les verres ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau minérale et retourna dans la chambre avec son chargement. Ianto l'attendait, confortablement calé contre ses oreillers, un sourire sur les lèvres quand il le vit entrer.

– Monsieur est servi, fit Jack les yeux rieurs en posant le plateau.

Il prit son assiette et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit. Ils dînèrent en silence, appréciant de nouveau les talents de cuisinier du Gallois. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Jack rapporta le café puis quand ils eurent terminé, se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, se laissant gagner par le sommeil.

Au matin, quand Ianto ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard insistant de son amant. Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille en soupirant doucement, il était bien.

Finalement, ils se levèrent pour prendre une douche rapide et Ianto laissa le Capitaine terminer seul pour aller préparer un café, simplement enveloppé d'une serviette.

De retour dans la chambre, le Gallois s'habilla et attendit patiemment le retour de son amant puis lui tendit sa tasse qu'il prit en souriant. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, Jack attrapa son manteau et se tourna vers Ianto.

– Je vais demander à Owen de commander des béquilles pour toi, mais tu crois pouvoir aller à pied jusqu'au Hub ?

– Non, je vais y aller avec le fauteuil, je pense que je n'aurais pas la force de marcher autant, c'est encore trop tôt. À la base, ce sera différent et je les aurais toujours pour m'aider. J'ai vraiment hâte que tout redevienne comme avant.

– Tu sais qu'il est possible que tu ne puisses plus participer activement aux chasses, tu t'en rends compte j'espère ! dit le Capitaine.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais il y a toujours le SUV, je pourrais être là en renfort. C'est bien pour ça que tu l'as acheté, non ?

– Évidemment, mais je veux dire que tu devras nous attendre.

– Aucun problème, de toute façon, il y a aussi pas mal de boulot au Hub et ce sera plus facile debout que le cul vissé sur un fauteuil, crois-moi.

– D'accord, mais promets-moi de l'utiliser si tu en sens le besoin. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès, je ne le nie pas, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'exagérer.

– À vos ordres, mon Capitaine, fit-il en se touchant le front.

– Je vais d'en donner moi, du Capitaine, tu vas voir, répondit Jack en l'attrapant pour l'embrasser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Ianto sourit, il se sentait bien. Maintenant, tout ira beaucoup mieux et il avait bon espoir de quitter ce fauteuil rapidement et définitivement.

– On devrait y aller, fit-il, Owen et Tosh doivent avoir besoin de nous, cela fait un moment qu'ils se débrouillent tout seuls.

– Tu as raison, on y va, répondit Jack en attrapant le siège pour l'amener près du Gallois.

Celui-ci s'installa et posa ses mains gantées sur les roues, puis réfléchit un instant et leva les yeux vers l'immortel qui le dévisageait.

– Tu as un problème Ianto ? demanda-t-il en le voyant hésiter.

– Non, mais je ne vais bientôt plus avoir besoin de ces gants, fit-il en montrant ses mains. Que vais-je en faire ?

– Et bien, tu n'auras qu'à te mettre au vélo ! lança Jack en d'éclatant de rire.

– Et tu trouves ça drôle, répondit le Gallois, après tout, pourquoi pas ! Mais il faudra t'y mettre aussi !

– Tu m'imagines sur ce genre d'engin, tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Autant que toi, Jack, autant que toi !

Reprenant leur sérieux, ils quittèrent l'appartement et traversèrent la place. Ils entrèrent par l'office de tourisme et descendirent dans les profondeurs du bâtiment.

– J'ai hâte de voir leur tête, fit Ianto.

– Moi aussi, répondit Jack en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Tu devrais rentrer debout qu'en penses-tu ?

– Ok, mais reste près de moi, on ne sait jamais.

Dans la zone principale, Tosh était installée à son poste et finissait d'étudier des graphiques quand l'alarme du sas retentit. Elle leva les yeux et resta figée. Owen qui revenait de la cuisine, fut étonné par sa réaction. Il tourna la tête en direction de son regard et en comprit la raison : Ianto, le visage radieux, avançait dans la pièce en marchant, suivi de près par le Capitaine.

La jeune femme poussa un cri et se précipita vers le Gallois, le prenant dans ses bras. Ianto, légèrement déséquilibré, agrippa le bras de son amant pour ne pas tomber.

– Doucement Tosh, lui dit le Capitaine, il est encore un peu bancal.

– Oh pardon, fit-elle des larmes dans les yeux, mais depuis combien de temps marches-tu ?

– Environ quinze jours, dit-il.

– Mais tu ne m'as rien dit ! répondit Owen, visiblement surpris par les progrès considérables de son collègue.

– Je voulais réserver la surprise, dit-il en regardant le Capitaine.

Celui-ci posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, sans se préoccuper de la présence des autres membres de l'équipe. Owen, un peu gêné, détourna les yeux et Tosh les fixa avec un grand sourire. Quand Ianto et Jack montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre dans le bureau, le médecin interpella le Gallois.

– Excuse-moi Ianto, mais je voudrais savoir une chose, il est évident que Jack y est pour quelque chose dans ta guérison, mais ce n'est pas tout, qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

– La volonté, Owen, répondit-il, on arrive à bien des chose à force de volonté !

Puis il continua lentement à monter, soutenu par Jack qui souriait. Owen secoua la tête en voyant la porte du bureau se refermer.

– Elle a bon dos la volonté ! fit-il avant de retourner à son travail, accompagné par le rire de Tosh.

FIN


End file.
